The Prince and the Canary
by Kiaira
Summary: War has broken out throughout the world, and with war, comes slavery and death. Being taken away from her family has left seventeen year old Bulma frightened for her life, but upon arrival at the castle of King Freiza, she is pleased to discover that she is going to be spared becoming a harem girl, but a caregiver to the Freiza's ward, the young, wild and dangerous Prince Vegeta.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** So this story is one I have been working on for about two years. Its mostly a piece of original fiction, but the characters themselves were heavily inspired by the characters of Dragonabll Z, rather than the plot. I thought I'd share the story and see what everyone thought of the story before i considered publication. I'll try and publish a chapter every day, depending on how editing goes. (I suck at editing just as a fair warning) For another warning, I wrote and named the characters based on personality, NOT their characters in DBZ...so some part of the plots will seem odd, in consideration of their character in DBZ...other than that. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. So pleasedo not sue. I am just a fan.

**Prologue**

Freiza is the current ruler of Earth. He was a power hungry ruler, and he was serious, stern and harsh. He didn't want any of his subjects to ever think they couldn't and didn't need to fear their king. He did everything to make sure his subjects feared him. Soon, that was no longer enough for him; he wanted the world to fear him.

In the world, the great God, Shenron, hid great sacred objects in every country. Each one was placed in temples, where all could see, but no one touched them. For if they were touched by someone other than that of the true royal families, destruction would fall over the world instantly. No one in the royal family ever touched them, as these sacred objects belonged to Shenron, and he was a creature to be feared.

It was believed that in order to make sure everything was in the balance; all the countries wouldn't touch their countries objects, and admire them from far, inside Shenron's seven temples. It was an unwritten, but agreed and understood oath between the leaders of each country.

King Freiza had other plans. He stole the Chalice of Arkgulm from his own countries temple. The effects were felt around the kingdom. Rivers stopped flowing, crops withered, and people got sick with a fever called Dash fever. Hundreds of Freiza's people died.

When the other countries found out, war was declared on Freiza's country Ice-jin. All of them threatened King Freiza's country if he didn't return the Chalice to its place. Edward wasn't scared, and had done his research. He used the Chalice, and made the same effects of his own country, befall the others as well.

The countries were in a stale mate. King Freiza feared no one, except for a Queen of the country north of him. She was powerful enough to possibly overcome him and stop him. He knew this, and knew he had to do something. He made use the Chalice did as much damage to her kingdom as possible, so that she would be shaken. Once this was complete, he told her he'd stop if she gave him one of her children, and he'd take the child into his care.

Regretfully, the Queen gave her youngest child, her son that she thought and hoped could take care of himself in another county away from her. Her son was taken, and her country went back to the way it was. Her people were healthy, there was food growing, and there was water to drink once again.

King Freiza knew he had won, and the county was under his control, and no other country dared to stop him. The world was going to hell; Freiza was personally making sure of this.

**A/N:** Prologue is simple, just a background story before we get into the swing of things.


	2. Caregiver

**Chapter 1**

The soldiers were rough and far from gentle with Bulma as her took her by the arms and forcefully dragged her across the floor of the castle. She yelped and cried, and stated that she could walk herself, but they didn't even bother to try and let her prove that she was going to indeed go where they wanted her to go. (Which she was going to do) They just forced her along, like a bad child being scolded and taken to a corner for time-out. Her arms were aching, and she felt like her arms were going to get broken if they continued with treating her this harshly.

"P-please," she cried. "You're hurting me."

They didn't listen to her, and her cries went unheard. She was very upset by all this. She was frightened and frankly, terrified. She wanted to go back to her village to be with her parents and siblings. Many of the teenagers in her village were taken away, herself being one of them. All the men and women were separated. The men were going off to be trained for the King's army, and the women, well Bulma know that things weren't going to be going well for her in a short amount of time. Being pulled along was the least of her worries.

She had heard of all the young women like her, taken from her village by their King, and forced to work in the harems for the soldiers and all their sexual needs. Bulma was young, but she was experienced with the acts between a man and a woman. There had been her fiancee back in her village, who had died just last year. He had been the only man she was close with besides her family, and she had experienced so much with him. Despite this experience, she didn't want to do this with some random soldier. She would gladly serve the King with anything else, if it meant that she wouldn't have to work in the harem.

The soldier tugged on her more harshly as they stopped in front of a door, and she cried out as she dropped and fell to her knees. He pulled his sword out at her, as if she had tripped on purpose. "Get up!"

She didn't argue, and scrambled to her feet. He grabbed her painfully by the back of the neck, and forced her foreword. The door was opened for them, and he nearly dragged her by her hair now. She had to jog to keep up with the solider, so she wouldn't get hurt if she fell behind.

She could see that she was in the throne room, and they were heading right for the king, who was sitting on his throne. There were young ladies all around, and they were all huddled together in a circle on the floor. They all looked terrified. They, like her, knew why they were probably gathered here.

King Frieza was considered a very handsome male for his species. Though to a human like Bulma, he looked nothing more than a disgusting lizard. He eyes were an a blood red hue, and he was completely bald, but he was almost completely white, accept for where a human hair line would have been. That was a deep purple, and it was shiny like a gem stone. His face was long and square in shape. He wore the Kingdom colors of purple and white. He also wore leathers over his clothing, and still had on a sword. He looked like he had come from perhaps a training session, or perhaps hunting, as she heard he enjoyed a great deal.

She was forced down into the group of women, and he took notice of her, for only a moment. And then he looked at all the other girls. He stared at them all for the longest time, and then looked over to a man who was standing beside him.

"How many did you say we needed?" he asked the man.

The man Frieza spoke to, was a largely built man, and had on a full suit of armour, and held his helmet in his arm. His hair was quite messy and it stuck out in many directions. He was very tanned, and on his left cheek there was a cross shaped scar. Bulma knew him as he was the Captain of the soldiers who had come into her village and had taken her away. She looked at him, and felt chills go up her spine.

"The harem is very full," he spoke to King Frieza. "We could take about five girls and then we wouldn't be able to hold anymore in there, for now."

Bulma didn't like how he added, 'for now'. She had heard stories of how rough the men were with the women in the harem. She didn't want to imagine what those women went through day in and day out.

"The women in the front row," King Frieza pointed at the first five girls in the front. "You'll be part of my harem."

Bulma felt relief that she wasn't going to be part of the harem, but she did still feel sorry for those young girls. Some of them were younger than here, and were probably still virgins. They were gathered up, and taken into a room attached to the throne room. They cried and made some cries for help and for anything else, and then the door shut behind them, silencing their cries.

"Now, how many do we need for the kitchen staff?" Frieza asked the Captain again.

"Ten should be enough," he answered.

"Grab any ten of them," Frieza told the guards.

The guards present started to grab at the girls, and picked up the first ten they got their hands on. Bulma wasn't one of them. She knew she probably wouldn't mind working in the kitchen, but no soldier even made a grab for her. There was just one other young girl left with Bulma. She was so much younger than her, and looked to be only twelve years old. She looked back at Bulma; she was sobbing.

"Now, you two," King Frieza stated, looking them over. "You will both become caregivers."

He looked at the two of them, and then pointed at Bulma. "Stand." Bulma was able to stand on her own before a guard reached for her to force her to her feet, which she was thankful for. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered.

"Have any younger brothers?"

"Two younger brothers," she answered. She didn't dare look him straight in the eyes. She didn't want to know what was on his mind.

"So, you have experience in taking care of younger males, good," he spoke. "I am in need of a caregiver to my ward. This other girl will be put to work in the nursery, but you are more experienced, and I need experience for my ward." She was surprised by his words and didn't understand what he was asking of her. She didn't know that the King had a ward. She knew he was unmarried and he had no heir. A ward was news to her. "What do you say?"

"Yes your highness," she spoke, and bowed. "It would be an honour."

"Excellent," he spoke. "Captain Bardock, will you bring her to Prince Vegeta's Chambers."

The Captain moved away from the throne where he had been standing, and moved toward her. He seemed gentleman enough, and stood before her, and extended his hand to her. "Please miss, come with me."

Bulma knew there was no fighting her fate, and she took the Captain's hand, where she was lead away.


	3. The Ward

**A/N: ** Well I'm not entirely sure if anyone actually likes this story so far. But I'm guessing no one is going to actually share what they think until Vegeta actually showed up. And well, this chapter is full of him. So I hope this will stir some interested in this story. Please tell me what you think. Critique is ALWAYS appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonabll, Dragonball Z or Dragonabll GT. The characters belong to Akira Toriyama. They simply inspired this story. Please enjoy and don't due.

**Chapter 2**

Prince Vegeta was only ten years old, and he was a real wild child. He was a lot more than Bulma could really handle. Not to mention how cold he was towards not only her, but all the other servants as well. He had a temper problem, which she felt was only fuelled by the fact that he was being trained to be a killer.

She had a strict schedule she had to follow with him. She would wake him up, and then get him breakfast, watch him as he ate, while she remained silent. (He hated nothing more than taking while he ate) Once he was done eating, she'd dress him in his training clothing, and escort him to the training room. Once he was at training, she'd head to the kitchen where she'd have her own breakfast. Once fed, she'd go back to the Prince's chambers. There she would help the cleaning staff with his room. She'd tidy up around his bed. She helped the maid make his bed like new every single morning.

His red satin bed sheets were beautiful, and soft to the touch. His bed was a large four post and the bed frame were all made of a beautiful cherry red wood that went together with his sheets beautifully. There was a canopy over the top of the bed, and it was made of the same material as his bed sheets. Once the maid was done with the bed, they made up the rest of the room. His little table and breakfast was cleaned up, and then she placed his school work on the table and got it ready for the afternoon. During lunch, she'd pick him up in the dining room, where he had lunch with king Frieza.

Once he was back in his room, she'd sit him down, and they would practice his reading, and then math. He hated afternoons, and often shouted at her, and this would be when he would begin his verbal assault against her. It drained her the first few weeks, but after she got use to him and knew what to expect of him, she would ignore him screaming and wait for him to burn himself out. Once he realized what she wasn't taking his screaming seriously, he usually settled down, and got his work done in an orderly fashion. If he was done before dinner, she would take him outside, where he would continue to burn off energy, and doing what a child should do, play.

That was the time of day she liked best. She could run around in the gardens with him, chasing him and playing tag, or they'd watch the late afternoon clouds and guess what each cloud was. Sometimes if it was raining and he was done work, he would perform little magic tricks for her.

He was a talented young boy, but his magic skills were only that of a few defensive moves, such as creating energy to blinding , small illusions, such as creating a somewhat realistic copy of her, though it only lasted a few seconds at the longest.

When supper came, he went to the dining room for dinner with the king. Bulma was never present for those, but when she picked him up, after her dinner had been had in the back of the kitchen, he was always in a bad mood, and all the playing they did in the afternoons seemed to have happened. He would be nasty to her once again, and trying to settle him in for the night, was a nightmare. He'd fight her tooth and nail over going to bed. Trying to get him into his sleeping robes and under his covers without fighting with him first, was impossible.

He would often resort to striking her, and once he even threatened her with his sword. Though once she got him to sleep, everything was fine. She would then go to the room attached to his room. It was actually a small closest, which was used as her bedroom. It had only a bed in it, and a small shelf. She kept her clothes, that were all brown in colour, and they were all folded neatly on the shelf. The bed had a thin grey blanket on it, and the bed was very small, a single, and only fit her body. Once she was in that small room, she would collapse on her bed from complete exhaustion, and fall into a restful sleep.

The next day she would have the same thing happen all over again. Vegeta was not like any child she had ever seen before. He was rough, tough, fearless, powerful, and honestly he scared her sometimes. She felt that there was always a chance that he might just kill her one day. When he drew a sword on her that one time she felt powerless, and felt relief unlike any other when he put the sword down.

He didn't just act like a child she had never seen; he also looked different from other children. He had the sharpest black eyes she had ever seen. His face was round, and his skin was darkly tanned. He had a small nose, and had a small built frame. His hair was as black as death, and amazingly stuck straight up in the air. No matter how she style it or brushed it, it always stuck up in the air. It had a natural volume, and made it rise and almost made it look like it was floating behind him. He was very different looking than the other people of this country. This fit with the rumours that she had heard around the castle that he was from another country all together.

She had only a handful of chances to bathe how that she was working here. She was usually too exhausted by the time Vegeta was asleep to drag herself to the bathes for the servant's to use. And there was the fact that when she went to the bathes during the day while the young prince was training, she was usually harassed by the king's other captain, Nappa. And it wasn't just her; it was any of the females that were trying to bathe. Though when he took notice her of her there, it only made him worse. He often teased her that when the prince was of age, and he no longer needed a nanny, she'd become his whore. She did everything to ignore him, would bathe and get out. She hated that he would watch her though, and none of the guards nearby would do nothing to stop it if he chose to do something.

She would cry out for help so she could get him to go away, but they would do nothing, because he was a higher up than them. If Nappa wished, he could rape and kill them and not get any trouble. When he watched her, it made her feel more uncomfortable, especially with the ideas of her becoming someone's whore. Insecure was how she felt. As a child growing up, and becoming a young woman, she felt that insecurity with her appearance. As a young woman, where she fell in love with her dead lover, Yamcha, she had grown to believe that she was beautiful.

Yamcha always told her that he loved her blue coloured eyes, and her teal blue coloured hair. It was cut short, and was a boy's cut, but he told her, that her femininely shaped face and body shape made no mistake at what sex she was. She felt beautiful when he looked at her, and she had learned to truly believe it. Yet, when Nappa stared at her like he did, she felt nothing more than a piece of meat.

She gave herself a sponge bathe as often as possible, and hoped that it would get rid of the dirty smell on her. It must have, because Prince Vegeta never said a thing to her about her smell. Something she honestly expected him to make comments, such as 'No nanny of mine should smell bad.'

After weeks of the same thing day in, and day out, she found herself losing her energy as she worked with him in the same way all day, and all night. After this strain on her body, Bulma found herself sick.

On this particular morning, she struggled to lift her body out of bed. And once she was out of bed, she struggled out the door to Vegeta's room. He was still sleeping soundly in bed, but as the sun rose over the horizon, she knew he had to get up soon. She moved over to his bed slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was a light sleeper, and his eyes opened slowly, and then looked up at her. His black eyes stared at her.

"Good morning your highness," she greeted, forcing herself to smile, despite her feeling like she was going to die.

He shifted, and sat up slowly, and began to rub sleep out of his eyes. He then crawled out of bed, and stood in front of her. He lifted his arms, and she took hold of his sleeping robe, and lifted it up over his head. She tossed it on his bed, where it would be picked up by the maid later on to be washed. She turned to his wardrobe, and pulled out some fresh clothing for him. She chose for him blue pants, and a suit shirt of a paler blue colour. She wanted to put on the matching suit jacket, but he was going to be training, so she just put his leather armour on over top. She didn't think it looked right, but this is what she had to do. She helped him dress, like she did every morning and left to get him his breakfast afterwards. He didn't seem to notice that she was sick, or if he did, he didn't say a word. That was fine by her; she didn't want him to worry (though she suspected that he wasn't going to take the time to worry about her).

She was going down the hallway, and was heading towards the kitchen for his breakfast. It was now that she was feeling dizzy as she wandered down the hall. She felt sick, and she felt her vision was becoming blurrier as she wandered down the hall.

"Bulma? Are you alright?" she heard the voice of a maid that she had become closer with. She shook her head.

"No, I'm sick Launch," she spoke as she leaned against the corridor's hallway. She could feel her legs were getting weaker as she stood and leaned against that wall.

"Are you trying to get the medical room?" Launch asked.

She shook her head. "I have to get Prince Vegeta's breakfast."

Launch shook her head, "I'll get his breakfast." She looked around, and called down the hall, to where she saw another maid. She waved her over, and the maid came over in a rush. "Victoria, can you take Bulma to the medical room please, she's very ill."

"Ok," Bulma agreed. "Just don't talk to him while he eats, and please get him to the training room afterwards."

Launch nodded. "Don't worry about it, just get better."

Victoria moved her arm around Bulma's waist, and Bulma moved to put her arm around Victoria's shoulder. With her new position between them, Victoria was able to begin leading Bulma to the medical room, on the complete other side of the castle. It was the longest and worst trip of her life. They had to pass a lot of other staff, who knew Bulma as Vegeta's caregiver, and asked her what was wrong. Victoria stopped a few times to answer their questions. Finally Bulma could take it no more.

"I'm really, really sick, I don't like rudeness, but please, Victoria, ignore them, and hurry to the infirmary. Please!"

Victoria nodded, and hurried along, and began to ignore everyone she passed. If someone was clearly upset that they were ignored, Bulma took the time she scream at them that she was sick as they hurried down the hallway. She didn't expect the trip to be so long, or as painful as this trip was. There were more people along the hallway than she would have wanted, and all of them were concerned for her. Which was nice, but she just wanted to get to the medical room. So when she finally made it, she just wanted to climb into one of the beds and sleep forever and never wake up.

"We have a sick patient," Victoria called, hoping to catch the attention of whoever was working in the room. A male doctor headed over to her, and looked her over, and pointed to a chair. It was no bed, but it was better than nothing. Victoria helped Bulma sit down in the chair. The doctor knelt down to her level, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever," he stated. "Any other symptoms?"

"My vision is a little blurred," Bulma answered. "Legs are weak."

"I had to almost carry her the whole way here," Victoria added.

"I see," the doctor spoke, and looked her over a bit more. Then he ran his hand over her, and his hands started to glow white. As they moved over her, she felt a warm heat fall over the part of her body that he was near. She could see something rise out of her skin as he worked, and as it rose, it evaporated into thin air. Finally he drew back, and Bulma's vision had cleared instantly. She looked at the doctor with clear vision, and then Victoria. "Can you see now?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he told her. He moved closer to her, and lifted her up without warning. He held her bridal style, and carried her away from the chair and around the corner, where she could see a bed. He placed her down carefully, and laid her down on the bed. "It's just a common fever. I healed the side effects of the virus, but the rest will be healed with some rest. You'll have to stay here for the day."

"Well that's good news," Victoria commented. "So I can get my work done then?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she's in good hands here. We'll let her supervisor know that she is sick."

Victoria left the room, and Bulma was left alone with the doctor. She wasn't sure how she felt being alone with this doctor. She had heard stories of him being a harsh man, who had no bedside manners.

"I don't have a supervisor," Bulma spoke, she told the doctor. The doctor pulled on the blankets, and pulled it up over her, and covered her up with a blanket.

"You don't?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm Prince Vegeta's caregiver, so king Frieza is the only person I answer to," she explained.

"I'll let him know then," he explained.

He moved, and stopped in front of a crystal, and waved his hand in front of the crystal. A light rose from the crystal, and after a few moments, the image of king Frieza fell into the crystal. The doctor bowed. "Good morning your highness."

"Ahh, good morning doctor Sheppard," king Frieza spoke.

"I have some news about Prince Vegeta's young caregiver," he spoke. "It seems she's got a bad fever, so I have put her on bed rest for the day."

"That is fine," Frieza spoke. "But may I ask who is looking after my ward?"

The doctor turned to Bulma, who was laying on her side watching. "Launch, the maid who cleans his room has given him his breakfast, and is going to drop his off at the training room."

"Very well," he replied. "I'll send someone temporary to give his afternoon lesson."

The crystal went dim, and so Bulma closed her eyes, ready to drift off into a restless sleep. She felt the doctor close a curtain, giving her small little corner less light, and more an easier time falling into a much needed sleep.

When Bulma woke up, an unknown amount of hours later, she could see bright dark eyes peeking at her beside the bed. She blinked a few times, and then looked at Vegeta, who was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Launch was standing at the foot of her bed, and looked utterly exhausted.

"You're highness," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't speak, but Launch did. "I couldn't get him to do any of his studied. He insisted on seeing you."

Bulma knew that Launch had witnessed Vegeta's famous verbal assaults to get what he wanted. And apparently what he wanted was to see her, and know if she was better. She smiled down at the young prince. "I just need some rest. I'll be fine."

Vegeta looked at her curiously, and watched her for any hints of lying. She gave him a smile. She honestly felt better now. A little bit of rest of all that she needed, just like Doctor Sheppard told her. It was a rest that she had clearly gotten; if it was the afternoon, and Vegeta was suppose to be studying at that time.

"You have to come back," he told her.

She nodded, and took his hand. "How about I go back, and lay down in my bed. Will you study with Launch for me?"

He shook his head. He wasn't going to be tricked that easily into studying. "I can't help you study today. I'm sick," she told him.

"I'll study tomorrow," he told her.

"King Frieza told me that you had to study today, which is why Launch is here, taking care of you," she told him.

Bulma could feel herself getting a headache as she listened to him. She normally would have ignored him, sat him down and force him to do his studying. Today she had no energy to fight against him, and was wondering if it would be worth it to let him have his way this time. She looked at Launch. "I'll take him back to his room; you go enjoy your afternoon."

"I can't let you do that," Launch cried. "You're sick!"

Bulma climbed out of the bed, and stood on her two feet. "I'm fine." Yet as she stood, she became dizzy and she felt herself almost fall to the ground. She placed her hands on the mattress for balance until she felt the dizzy spells pass by several minutes later.

Doctor Sheppard popped into the curtain and looked at Bulma who fixing her dress that was wrinkled from being slept in. The dress was brown like all the rest of her dresses. And it had buckles that hooked over her shoulders. Underneath she had on a white puffed sleeved blouse. "Miss! What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to my room," she told the doctor.

"You need to rest," he cried.

Without warning Vegeta pulled out his sword and pointed it at the doctor. "She's coming with me!"

The doctor cried in surprise, and Bulma's eyes went wide. Launch screamed. Bulma placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He turned and looked up at her. She shook her head. "Put it away."

He re-sheathed it, and the doctor relaxed. "I'm going back to my room, don't worry, I'll rest up," she assured the doctor.

Launch stayed by Bulma's side, but she stayed a bit back from Vegeta, which Bulma naturally understood. Launch got a taste of what Bulma had been going through since she started to take care of the young prince. What she has been going through day in and day out for a while now. Vegeta had his moments of showing he was a good child, but most of the time, if not every moment of every day, he was unexpected and was capable of violent outbursts.

Vegeta seemed pleased that he got his way with Bulma, especially since it was the first time in months that he had gotten his way with her. He walked proudly in front of the two ladies, and led the way back to his room. After a lot of time of walking in dead silence, she finally saw them turn down into the royal hallway, where Vegeta's bedroom was located. She felt relief once they reached his door. Bulma stepped forward opened it to let him inside first. Launch stayed in the hallway with Bulma for a moment longer. She was looking at Bulma with her worried brown eyes.

"I hope you'll be okay," Launch told her friend.

Bulma gave her an assuring smile. "I can handle this little guy."

"How dare you call me little!" both girls heard his cry from inside his room. Launch looked worried, but Bulma wasn't. Bulma rolled her eyes at the prince's comment, doing this to show Launch that she wasn't worried in the least. Launch gave her an even more worried look. Bulma motioned for Launch to go on her way.

"Go, I'm more than fine," she assured her.

Not wanting to hear any protests from Launch, Bulma moved inside and closed the door behind her before turning to look at the small ten year old. She looked at him as he stood proudly and strongly in front of his bed. She looked at him curiously. "So, what now?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "You got me back here; you've gotten out of your studies for the day, now what?"

He got a grin on his face, and pointed to the chair he usually sat in to eat his breakfast and where he studied. She didn't ask why, she just sat down in the chair and looked at him. He brought his hands together, and started to concentrate on his hands. With a small burst of light a tiny flame appeared in the palm of his hands, and he walked over to her. He lifted his palms and showed her the flame. She might have known he was going to get her out of bed, when she was sick, just to show off a new magic spell he learned.

None of the less, she clapped her hands. "Wow! Great job!"

He wasn't through showing off, and turned to face the candle stick that stood on the table. He aimed, and then blew on the flame. It became air born, and began to float in the air, and danced as it moved across the open space, and then it stopped on the wick of the candle, and became part of the flame that began burning. She couldn't help but chuckle. "You've got quite the magical ability there your highness."

He grinned proudly.

A/N: Please share your thoughts. I will post more if I get any feedback. I won't know if anyone actually wants to read more of my stuff if no one will tell me. Critique is VERY important to me and this story.


	4. The Raven

**A/N: ** This chapter was long and hard to edit, and I'm sure I still missed stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a long one. Some chapters are long, others are super short. And also, in case anyone won't catch on, the whole religion and culture is based on Norse Mythology. Shenron is totally Odin...just as a dragon is all.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Guest:** Drama is all I can say. Lots and lots of drama.

**Guest:** Some of the chapters are long, and some are short. This one is a lot longer than the rest. I think its one of two of the longest chapters in the entire story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

** : **Yeah, Vegeta is younger than Bulma. In the last chapter he was 10 and she was 17, but that shifts in this chapter. And it will shift majorly in the next few chapters.

**Piranha pk:** Vegeta is pretty cute. It annoys me a little that he is kinda ooc, but he was raised by a mother, not a father, until he was three, and then brought to Frieza and raised from there. Bulma came into the picture when he's ten, and he begins to kinda have a battle within himself as who he is suppose to be. He isn't sure if he's suppose to be who Frieza is raising him to be, or the person Bulma thinks he can be. SO I assume with a different background he would be a little bit different. By the end of this story he is twenty-two and he is MUCH more like the Vegeta we know after the cell saga. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does. So please do not sue! I am just a fan who drew inspiration from his works.

**Chapter 3**

A year passed, and Vegemite was now eleven years old, and in a few short weeks, Bulma would be turning eighteen. For the first time since she had been brought to the castle for her work, the soldiers left for another mission. Vegeta went with them. Bulma was left alone for a few days. She didn't know what to do with her days off. She was given no orders, and so she could do anything she wanted to do. The only question she had, was what she was to do? As she thought about it, it dawned on her what she actually wanted to do.

She went for a bath. And it was done in peace. Bardock and Nappa, King Frieza's two highest ranking guards were gone, and they were in charge of the mission. She was able to bathe in peace. She soaked into the hot water, and felt all the grime flow off her body as she relaxed. She felt every muscle relax as she scrubbed and cleaned her body of all the dirt, sweat and hard work she had been enduring the last year. She even managed to get her short hair a good cleaning. So when she climbed out of the bath tub she felt nothing but clean all over. She was a bit displeased as she put back on the dirty clothes she had been wearing, but she knew there wasn't much she could do about that since she couldn't do her laundry for another day or two.

She went back to her little bedroom attached to the princes bedroom, and hung her wet towel on a small hook so it could try so she could use it another day. She sat there and on her bed and looked around as she tried to find or think of something to do with her time. It was the first time since she came to the castle where she could actually do something of her choosing. She hadn't had a day off yet. Taking care of Vegeta was a full time job, so she didn't get days or evenings off.

She rose, and left into Vegeta's much larger and nicer bedroom. She wandered over to the small book shelf where there were all the books she got him to read out loud to practice his reading. She scanned the shelf for something she might like to read herself, but she didn't find anything of any real interest. She let out a sigh and moved to the window, where she looked out at the garden's below. It was dark and gloomy, and was lightly raining. She couldn't go outside and enjoy the garden with weather like this.

The maids had come and gone already, and there was no cleaning left for her to do. They were probably sleeping now, resting, as they were up hours before the sun was up doing the cleaning before anyone else was awake. There would be no going to see Launch or Victoria at this point in the day. She was so bored.

And then something happened. There was a loud roar, and growl that echoed through the castle. Bulma's eyes were wide as she heard cries throughout the castle. She could hear men shouting and all kinds of people making some awful screams that chilled her to the bones. She left the bedroom, and headed for the window in the hallway on the opposite hall, hoping to see what was going on. When she peered out, her eyes went wide with shock and awe.

There was a giant dragon in front of the castle. He was surrounded by soldiers, and mages. The dragon was tied down in magical chains that glowed a blue hue, and were probably casted by the mages. The dragon was tall, thin, and wingless. Not naturally though. She could see that the dragon was bleeding through his back, as it ran all down his body. Bulma realized that they had cut the dragon's wings off. She felt sick, and a little sad as she saw this sight.

Dragons were only dangerous when they were attacked, and were known for being very peaceful despite some stories. Bulma knew this only because there was once a dragon that lived in the forest near her village. It was killed by King Frieza just before she was born. Her mother and father told her stories about how they'd play around the dragon as children, and he'd never bother them.

Their scales was worth a lot and made great armour, and their blood was highly flammable, and was used as an expensive oil for oil lamps, as a single drop could burn for a year. She was sure that this dragon was brought here for that purpose. It was a beautiful dragon. It was pure white in color, and it had a long body that was very snake like. Its face was shaped like a wolf, but fit the body perfectly. It has blue yes, so clear it looked like its eyes were made of crystal blue water. This was a travelling Silverback dragon, very rare, and considered good luck to see. Bulma had been told that they were from so far north, that no human could go there. So if they were seen, and they were peaceful and kind, the people who saw it would be blessed with great happiness. Bulma's father told her that if they were distressed, all those who witnessed it in pain, would suffer a very painful death.

She then looked below at the soldiers and she could see the prince there. He was standing proudly in the front of the line, and she realized that King Frieza was there, and was talking to the young prince. She stared at him, and saw him nod his head. Then he drew his sword, and her heart stopped. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do was he?

He walked past the other soldiers, his sword in hand. He moved towards the dragon. She could tell that the dragon knew what was going on, as it started to struggle against the magical chains. She could tell that the poor creature was terrified and wanted to get free from there. She wanted it to get free herself. The dragon didn't deserve this.

Her wish didn't come true. She watched as Prince Vegeta raised his sword and held it at level with the dragon's lower stomach. She bit her tongue as the dragon let out the mournful sound she had ever seen. It cried, and seemed to be begging for its life. Vegeta didn't take notice, but he also didn't seem to care. He thrusted his sword and drug the sword into the soft underbelly of the dragon. Bulma started to scream, but it was overpowered by the dragon's own scream. It echoed throughout the castle, and threw the fields. She felt her eyes shut and she couldn't watch anymore. She could still hear the dragon cry over and over again, she knew that Vegeta was stabbing the dragon repeatedly.

Then she heard a crash, and peeked to see the dragon was on its side, and Vegeta was walking towards his throat. She covered her mouth as hot tears fell down her face. With one slice, Vegeta moved his blade from as high up on the dragon's throat, to the bottom. The dragon's throat slit open and blood poured out all over Vegeta. He didn't seem to notice the blood that coated his skin or clothing. Nor did he seem to care or notice the dragon as it made as close to sobbing sounds it could with his throat cut open.

Vegeta took a step back when the deed was done and turned to King Frieza, who was now beside the child, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't hear his words, but she knew he was probably congratulating him on a job well done. Bulma's eyes were watering and tears were falling down her face. She had never felt sicker than she did at this very moment. What was King Frieza turning this child into?

She wanted to crawl into a hole and never be found, until Vegeta seemed to sense her, as he was able to do, and turned and looked directly at her. He broke free from King Frieza, and ran past all the guards. She felt every muscle in her body tense up, he was coming towards her. She didn't want him to come near her. Not after what she had just witnessed. She wanted to run from her spot and hide from him, but she knew that he would track her down. She knew that she might as well get this over with. So decided to stay in her spot and waited for him to get to her. It seemed to take the longest time for him to get to her, but she knew it was just that time was going slow for her.

He actually got there quickly, and before she knew it, he was embracing her around her waist, and her already dirty clothing was now covered in blood. She felt her entire body freeze up and her eyes went wide. She didn't know what to say to him. He was obviously very proud of the slaughter he just done. She patted him on the back, but she couldn't open her mouth to speak.

"Did you see!" he cried. She nodded her head when he looked up at her unexpectedly. He let go of her and began to hop up and down excitedly. "King Frieza said that I will be a great warrior and that I could kill hunt and kill a dragon by myself in just a few short years."

"You are a very strong little guy," she spoke, though she didn't want to talk to about this subject with him. She just felt sick to her stomach and she wanted to vomit as the smell hit her. It smelt like burnt iron, and the smell was harsh on his nose. She tried to not cover her nose, as she knew that would offend him. She tried to smile at him sweetly, but he was looking at her sternly.

"I'm not a little guy," he glared at her. "I killed a dragon! I'm a man!"

He was very short for a ten year old. He only came up to her waist. He didn't like to admit his height. She didn't mean any offense by it, and she wanted to point this out to him, but she just didn't have the energy to say or do anything about it. She just wanted to clean the blood off her, and more importantly off his body.

"Why don't we clean you up, and then you can celebrate a bit more," Bulma offered. "I'll scrub you off really good."

He seemed to sense that she was uncomfortable about something, and she didn't want to talk about his great deed. She looked at him, and smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll go run you a nice bath."

He nodded, and now became silent. She felt bad as she sensed that she had ruined his mood. She didn't mean to, but she didn't want it flaunted in her face like this. She knew he was a child and he didn't fully understand. As a young child, she knew that he wanted nothing more than to be like a grown-up and be a man. It was natural for all children to want to be grown-ups, because that was something all children wanted. She remembered being a child and wanting to be a grown-up. Killing this dragon, for him, was like a sign that he was indeed an adult now. How it must have been hard to understand that killing something didn't make him an adult, and that he still had a lot of growing to do, physically and emotionally. She bent down to his level, and gave him a smile. "You were really brave out there."

She didn't want to bring him down off that high he was having, so she gave him a white lie. This seemed to lift his spirit, and he became very proud once again. She was glad that she was able to help him feel better, even though she still felt that killing the dragon was in many ways, a sin.

"And such a brave man, should show up to his subjects, nice and clean," she added. He gave her a strange look, and thought to himself. She knew he had to be wondering if she was trying to trick him into getting a bath. "Covered in blood is no way for a prince to look. Isn't that a peasants look."

Vegeta all too gladly went with her now to the royal bathing room. She stripped him of his bloody clothing. The attending mage used his magic to warm the water to the perfect temperature for Bulma. "Thank you kindly." He gave her a nod, and left the room to wait outside for when they were done.

Bulma lifted the small prince and placed him in the warm bath water. He took a seat and looked up at her expectantly. The mage left the room, and Bulma was left alone with the prince. She picked up a wash cloth and dipped it in the warm water.

"Please close your eyes, your highness," she requested.

He closed his eyes tightly as she requested and began to wipe his face clean with the cloth. As the blood came off his body the water was turning pink as the blood washed off his body into the bath.

"Now, I'm going to wash your hair now." Now she took hold of a bottle of some soap, and started to work it through his hair. His black hair became sudsy, but the suds became a deep pinkish red as she lathered up the soap through his hair. There was so much blood in his hair. She picked up a dish and filled it with the bath water. He relaxed his body, and closed his eyes as she poured the water over him, and the lather poured down his body. She repeated this a few times, and worked her hands through his wet hair as she did, making sure to get all the soap was coming out of his hair. When she was done, he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"There, all nice and clean," she told him. "You look like a Prince again." She climbed to her feet from sitting on her knees, and reached for a towel. Vegeta climbed to his feet in the tub. He lifted his arms, and she placed her hands under his arms, and lifted him out of the tub. She put him down in front of her, and used the towel to dry him. He spread his arms for her so she could dry him easier. She wrapped the towel around him from his chest down. The large towel hung down to his knees. "I don't have any clean clothes here for you, and I am not going to let you put on those bloody ones. We'll just have to go back to your room in the towel."

"That is unacceptable!" he cried. "I am a prince!"

"Okay, I'll leave you here and I'll go get a change of clothing for you," she told him.

His eyes went wide, "That is unacceptable as well!"

Vegeta was having one of his my-way-or-no-way moments, and Bulma was really not in the mood for this. "Then what do you suggest your highness?"

"I don't know, but neither of those are acceptable," he spat. She was taken back by his outburst. She had been kneeling, and now fell to her knees. She sighed. She had no other suggestions. Vegeta always did this to get his way, and being the Prince it wasn't like she could discipline him for this. He looked at her curiously, and then he frowned. "You hate me."

She looked up at him in surprise. "I don't hate you."

"Don't lie to me," he yelled. "You hate having to take care of me."

She shook her head. "I'm not lying to you. You're hard to take care of at times, and I admit, you can be scary when you threaten me with your sword, but that doesn't mean I hate you, or hate taking care of you." He wasn't convinced. She reached for him, and placed her hands on either side of hhis shoulders. She smiled as she held onto him. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're a child. And while you don't always act like one, with slaying dragons and all, you are very fun to be around. I like it when we play tag in the gardens together."

To her amusement his cheeks were red. He seemed surprised by her bit of affection, and her confession. "Y-you like playing tag with me?"

She nodded. "I got a little brother back home, a little bit older than you, and I use to play with him all the time. I like children games."

He seemed to be delighted now, and he completely forgot that he was upset with her decision to make him walk back to his room in just a towel. She gathered his bloody clothing in one arm, and took his hand in the other. "Come on, let's go back to your room, and I'll get you ready and we can get you ready for dinner."

"Okay," he spoke. He let her guide him back to her room. He glared at all the servants they passed who stared at him in the towel. He was very unhappy about being looked at in just a towel. She tried to pretend that she didn't notice, but after the first stare, he grabbed her hand, and every time after when someone stared, he would squeeze her hand, as if he was telling her, he had told her so. Once they were in his room, she choose some clothing for him to wear. He was always wearing nice pants that got ripped a lot because of his training. He had nothing else to wear for training, and all he had for protection was his leather armour that he wore over his regular clothing. He never wore anything else, so she picked him some comfy clothing this time, as it would be a nice change for him. He stood as she removed the towel and then began to help him dress. She moved the towel and the dirty clothes and dumped them into basket where a maid would recover them tomorrow morning to be washed.

She looked back at Vegeta. "Alright, let's get you some dinner."

Both of them moved down to the dining room. It seemed to Vegeta's happiness, there was a lack of servants around. At this time of day, most of the servants were done for the day, and they were retiring for the night. So when they arrived in the dining room, he seemed to be in an alright mood. Bulma pulled his chair out for him, and helped him into the chair, and pushed the chair in. King Frieza was sitting at the head of the table. He looked at Vegeta with a proud smile. "I see you've gotten all cleaned up, is that why you ran off?"

"I'm afraid that was my doing your highness," Bulma told Frieza. "The prince was excited and ran to me to tell me of his deed. I cleaned him up right away for dinner."

"Ahh, I see," Frieza spoke, as he turned to look at Vegeta. "Were you excited to tell your nanny of your brave act?"

Vegeta was strangely silent which surprised Bulma, who expected him to brag about his deed, especially after she told him it was alright to be so proud of his act. Bulma stood back against the wall and looked down at the floor as the King spoke to Vegeta as he ate. Bulma was surprised that Vegeta wasn't requesting for Frieza to shut it. Vegeta liked to eat in silence. She had only known him for a year and she knew that about him. She watched him eat and only nod yes or no every few times Frieza asked him a question. Most questions were pointless; such as how he was feeling, if he wanted to kill another dragon, if he felt like a real man, and so forth.

When Vegeta was done, and he faced Bulma she could clearly see he was in a foul mood. She now wondered if this was why he was always in a bad mood after dinner. Did Frieza's talking to his ward during dinner make him this angry every day? If so, Bulma may have discovered why after dinner was such hell for her to get him settled and in a better mood. She had never stood by and watched him eat with the King before. She usually would sneak out and had her own dinner in the kitchen, but tonight, she felt the need to stay by his side. She was still shocked by what he had done earlier, and she wanted to believe that he hadn't killed that dragon. She knew she was wrong.

She knew right now, there were probably servants and soldiers, cutting up that dragon now. Skinning it of its scales, gathering as much of its valuable blood at this moment, and was probably going to sell the meat. Though she didn't know if there was a market for dragon meat. She would imagine it would be very tough to eat.

Vegeta left the dining room without a word, and she followed behind him. She could feel the rage coming off of him, and she wondered if she should dare to try and calm him. She was worried that he may turn on her. And the fact that he could use offensive fire spells now didn't help that feeling.

"Your highness," she called. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her. She reached for him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is King Frieza the reason why you're always in a bad mood after dinner?" He lightly nodded. She nodded in return, understanding now. "Maybe you should tell him you dislike talking while you eat?"

He shook his head. "I told him that, but he doesn't listen to me."

She gave him as comforting of a look as she could and took his hand. "Well, it's not like I can just talk to him about this. So…maybe we just have to deal with it. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

Without warning, Vegeta latched onto Bulma around the waist and held onto her. She cried out in surprise, but then placed her hands around him. She was about to question him, but he began to sob into her brown dress. She was surprised and didn't know what to do to help the young prince.

"I miss my mom," Vegeta cried.

"You're mom?" she asked. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't k-know," he sobbed. "I was taken from her when I was younger. I don't know who she is. I just remember my mom's face, and that she use to sing to me."

She picked Vegeta up in her arms and lifted him up. He was holding onto her still, and he was still crying. Bulma didn't know what to say to him, so she just lifted him up and began to carry him and moved him along the halls back to his room. She opened his door and closed it behind her using her heel to kick it closed. She continued to hold him she moved into the bedroom. She took a seat on his bed and continued to hold him.

"Are you really a prince?" she asked him.

"Yes," he cried. "My mom was a Queen. I don't even know what country!"

She began to rub his back to try and calm him down. "It's alright," she told him. "I'm no mom, but I would like to think that I am your friend. And I'm here for you."

"Do you promise?" he asked, breaking from his sobs long enough to look at her.

She nodded. "As long as I'm living, I promise to never leave your side."

He crawled out of her arms, and crawled onto his bed. She turned to look at him, and watched as he crawled under his blankets. She was surprised. "You're getting into bed without a fuss? Don't you want to change into your sleeping robes?"

He shook his head and turned onto his side. "Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Tell me a story from you village. Each village has different fairy tales, don't they?" he asked.

"Okay," she spoke. "I'll tell you the story of The Raven and the Canary."

He nodded, and got into a better, more comfortable position. She opened her mouth and began to tell him the story.

_Once upon a time, there was a raven, who was known in the forest as a cruel, and evil creature. All the animals were scared of him, and he liked it that way. He was something to be feared. He hunted and killed the weakest of animals, and not always for food, but just for the thrill._

_One day, while hunting for a victim, the Raven could hear a beautiful voice in the distance. It was away from his territory, but he could still hear it. Curious, the Raven crossed over into a farmer's field. On a fence was a small Canary. He watched from afar and listened to her beautiful song. He had never heard anything more beautiful in his entire life. He found himself drawn to the Canary, and landed near her. Though as soon as Canary saw him, she became frightened, knowing who this Raven was as she had lost many friends to his wicked talons, so she flew away._

_For a moment, Raven felt a sting of regret. For a single moment, Canary's voice had brought peace him that he had never known before. He was raised to be the way he was, and it had been all he had ever known. So the moment he felt regret, was the moment that he took the time to consider what he had been doing to the other creatures of the forest._

_He vowed to never harm another living creature, and only hunted for what he needed to live. He returned everyday to the farmer's field to see if he could see Canary, and share with her the news of his changed ways; though she was never to be found._

_He wanted to thank the beautiful Canary, that he had fallen in with love, but she never reappeared. Seasons passed, and despite his changed ways, he was still never able to find the one who had inspired this change in him. Soon, Raven became bitter, angry, and hated the Canary whom had such a strong effect on him; soon he was a force to be reckoned with once again. He began to hunt for the thrill all over again. He was once again the most feared animal in the forest._

_One day, he was hunting for a victim, when he came across a bird, a male Canary, digging for worms on the ground. Reminded of the Canary who he had begun to loath over these last few years, he attacked and easily killed the Canary. He felt satisfied, until another little Canary appeared out of nowhere._

_She was singing, but her song was sad, and mournful. She sat beside the body of the other Canary that Raven had killed. He soon realized that this was the Canary he had seen on the fence, singing so beautifully all those seasons ago. He sat and listened to her song, which was the saddest song he had ever heard. When she was done she begged for the Raven to finish her off too, so she could be with her lover, whom he had just murdered. Once again, the Raven felt the cold sting of regret wash over him. He felt all the emotions he felt when he first met the Canary, and realized the error of his ways._

_Without a word, Raven left the mourning Canary, and took to the skies. He flew and flew for what must have been days, until he could fly now longer. When he collapsed from exhaustion, he saw someone approach him. He quickly realized that it was what appeared to be a human woman, bearing armour._

'_Raven, I have come to take you with me, to pay for your crimes,' she spoke. 'I am a Valkyrie, and I will be your punisher.' Raven knew that he deserved all that he had done, and bowed before the Valkyrie._

'_My crimes are great, and I shall take any punishment I deserve,' he told the Valkyrie._

'_You're punishment is to be Shenron's messenger for all eternity, and so you shall be, by my side,' she spoke._

_And so it came, Raven became a messenger to the great God, Shenron, for all eternity, and so on. Paying for the crimes he had done to the innocent by his wicked talons, he traveled with the Valkyrie, from battle field to battle field, where he witnesses massacre after massacre of the innocent, young and old alike forever. He lived this way every day of eternity; he never knew what had become of his beloved Canary, nor did he ever hear her beautiful song ever again._

"That story is so sad," he spoke. "The Raven fell in love, and changed, but he couldn't be with the canary…why?"

Bulma honestly shrugged. "I'm not sure. There are different theories as to why. Some say, he had his true soul mate elsewhere. I know someone that thinks that the Valkyrie was the Canary, who was trying to help the Raven. Some have said that people who are evil, and do bad things, just can't change."

"What do you think?" he asked. He sat up in bed.

"I think bad people can change, if they really, really want to," she explained. "But in the end, they need to change for themselves, not for the affections of someone else."

"Do you think I can change?" he was closing his eyes now, and was relaxing in his bed.

"Anybody can change," she told him. "But you don't need to change. You're a good person, at least, I think so." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then she leaned over, and blew out the only light in the room, the candle on his nightstand. "Now get some rest."

She didn't realize how tired she was until that candle was out and she was in complete darkness. She had done this many times in the past, and was able to go into the closet where her bed was with easy. She lay down on the bed, and positioned herself, and began to relax, as she let herself fall into a restful slumber.

**8 8 8**

She was getting Vegeta his breakfast the next morning as she came back down the hall from the kitchen she smiled and greeted the maids as they moved about the hallway, cleaning the castle. She opened the door with one hand, and entered into the bedroom. She found Vegeta sitting near the window in his room, and was looking outside. He didn't even turn around when she entered the room. He seemed to be very deep in thought, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to brother him or not. She placed the small tray of food on his little table, and stood near it. She looked at him as he continued to look out his window.

"Your highness," she called. "Your breakfast is ready."

He broke the concentration he had, and silently walked over to the table, and sat and began to enjoy his breakfast, in silence as always. While he ate, she moved about his room, gathering a fresh set of clothing for him to train in. Just like she did every other morning of every day since she came here, minus the one day she was sick. She placed the clothes down on his bed, and took a seat on the edge of the currently unmade bed, and waited for him to finish his breakfast.

When Vegeta was done eating, she helped dress him, and put his leather armour on him. Then she took him to the training room in a timely order. When they got there, she could see the Captain's Nappa and Bardock. They were duelling among themselves with their swords, and didn't seem to notice that they had an audience. Bulma didn't like watching the fighting, and she had no interest in watching them both fight, though Vegeta had a great interest and watched them and seemed to have a concentration on the fight that Bulma knew she could never understand.

It was several minutes before the two fighters noticed the two of them standing in the doorway. Bulma took a step back, not wanting to be noticed by Nappa. Bardock greeted Vegeta and brought him over to the platform to begin his training. Bulma moved quickly to leave the training room, but Nappa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Hello there," he greeted.

She pulled against him to get her arm free. "Hi," she plainly greeted back as she pulled against him. She took hold of his arm and tried to pry it off her. "Do you mind letting me go. I have to go."

"No you don't," he answered. "Why don't you stay a while, and hang out, watch some real men fight."

She glared at him and pulled against him. He growled and began to squeeze her arm harder. She flinched. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Captain Nappa, let her go!" she could hear Vegeta cry from across the training room.

"Nappa, release the young lady," Bardock cried. Nappa hissed and released her arm. She could feel it throb and hurt. She knew that it was going to bruise now. She felt her heart race against her rib cage. It was moments like this that she began to really hate her life. She didn't want to be reminded how close she could be to getting herself taken advantage of, or killed.

She turned and left the room, dashing out of the way as she hurried to get away from the training room. She hurried down the hall, ignoring everyone around her. She even ignored the cries that Vegeta gave her as he called asking if she was alright. She didn't care. She just needed to get out of here for now. Nappa did nothing but make her feel like she was so close to death, and living was something she wanted to do so badly. She had a full life she wanted to life out in peace.

She came to a stop near the great hall of the castle. She stopped to catch her breath and give her feet a break. She also held her arm to her chest, as it was burning. She was in so much pain. Not just physically, but emotionally too. She just wanted to go home to her family. She missed them so much.

For the first time since she left home, she let herself to have a moment of weakness, and she shed a few tears.

**8 8 8**

_Bulma was wearing a pair of her father's work pants, with a belt as tightly against her as possible, so that she could get some work done on the farm with ease. She was on her knees and was pulling out a bunch of carrots so her mother could make her vegetable stew that night. She had already pulled out some potatoes, a turnip, a radish and a few onions. _

_Her father had already gotten the chicken, and had given it to one of her younger brothers to help pluck the feathers. Her other brother was off somewhere, terrorizing the village girls no doubt. She stood from her kneeling position, as she had all her mother would need. She brushed off the dirt of her pants, and walked down the path of the fields, and back into the view of her family's small house. _

_She took of her dirty shoes and left them on the porch before she moved inside her mom's clean house. She carried the small basket she had used to carry the vegetables to the house. Her mother was in the kitchen, and was reading a book, drinking a cup of tea. No doubt relaxing a bit after a morning of cleaning, and while she waited for the chicken and vegetables. She placed the basket down on the counter, and took a seat across from her mother. _

"_I got all the vegetables for dinner," she told her mother. She never looked up from her book, but she smiled. _

"_Thank you Bulma," she said. _

_Her mother never liked to look up from a good book. And seeing that the book was much more worn looking than any of the other books in the house, Bulma knew it was her mother's favourite. She read it a few times a year, over and over again. Bulma had never had a chance to read it, since she was always helping her father, but all she knew was it was a book about the history of Shenron, and the great deeds he had done throughout time. She was sure she had heard many of them as bedtime stories growing up, but the book was large, and she knew she couldn't have possibly been told them all. _

"_Want me to check up on Goku and Krillian?" she asked. Her mother only nodded. She smiled at her mother, and as she moved past her, she gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and went back outside. When she went outside, she put on her dirty shoes again, and went out to the barn, where her brother Goku was probably working. She found him outside, sitting on a bundle of hay. He looked up and greeted Bulma as she neared._

_She knelt down to their level. "How's it going?" she asked. _

_He lifted up the dead chicken and showed her the mostly plucked chicken. She nodded and smiled at his work. "It's looking very good Goku. Make sure you finish it quickly, so mom can start dinner."_

_Goku nodded, and they began to work away once again. "Have you seen your brother, Krillian?" _

_Goku shook his heads, and went back to work once again. She sighed and stood from her spot. Just as she stood, she felt a small rock hit her in the back. She shot around, and looked for where it had come from. She could see her little brother peeking his head out in the tall grass near the barn. She groaned. He had found his sling shot once again. She placed her hands on her hips. "Krillian," she cried. "What did mom and dad say about hitting people with that thing?"_

_She heard him giggle and ignore her, and saw him load it once again. She hurried to his side, and did her best to dodge him as he tried to hit her once again. When she reached him, she quickly picked him up. He yelped and tried to fight against her. She grabbed for his sling shot, and he began to fight harder. "Bulma! Its mine!"_

"_Not when you're hitting people with it," she cried. "What did dad tell you?"_

_He sighed and went limp in her arms, and let go of the slingshot. "Don't hit people with rocks."_

"_Exactly, it hurts," she told him. "Promise me you don't hit anyone with this thing again?" she sternly requested. He sighed and nodded. _

"…_Yes Bulma."_

**8 8 8**

Bulma picked him up, just outside the training room. He easily sensed her, and came right out. When she saw him, she nearly fell to her knees. She couldn't believe the sight of him. He was covered in bruises. She reached for him, but he glared at her and swatted her arm away. She was taken back by this, and watched as he moved ahead of her. She hurried after him, and was stunned by his actions.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"Do I look fine?" he shot back at her, forcing her to freeze in her spot.

She was still in shock over his words to her and she didn't know why he was so upset with her. She moved along again, this time moving past him and stopping in front of him. "What happened to you?"

He was glaring at her. "I hate you."

"Okay, fine you hate me, but what happened to you?" she asked again, her voice was full of concern.

"Captain Nappa beat me, he told me that I was getting too attached to you, and that you were a weakness," he shot at you. "You're a weakness, and you'll make me weak, so I have to hate you. So I hate you!"

Bulma didn't care about everything he had just said. All she was focusing on, was that Nappa had beaten Vegeta. She turned on her heels and headed back to the training room. She could hear Vegeta behind her gasp. "A-Bulma? Where are you going?"

She ignored him like she had this morning, but this time she burst into the training room, rather than run away from it. She spotted Nappa, in the middle of the training room. She headed right for him. With a fury she had never known before in her life, she headed right over for Nappa. He turned around when he sensed her, and was about to open his mouth. Bulma didn't let him speak, and she threw a punch in his direction, hitting him square in the jaw. "You son of a bitch!" she cried. "You touch him again, and I will kill you!"

He had stumbled to the ground and quickly shot up ready to attack her back. She stood tall against him, and readied to be punched in return, but he was cut off by someone holding his fist back. Bulma was surprised that it was Bardock. He was shaking his head at Nappa. "I told you that you were too hard on the boy. It's her job to take care of the boy, so do not attack her for trying to do her job."

"I am a Captain of the King's finest guards, I will not be disgraced!" Nappa cried.

"Then take it up with the King," Bardock replied. "If he feels she deserves to be punished, then he will take care of it, but you will not touch her."

"Bulma!" Vegeta called as loud as he could. She could hear him, but she was so angry she didn't want to look at him. Vegeta reached her side, and took hold of her dirty brown dress.

"You're suppose to train him, not kill him," Bulma screamed. "Don't touch him again!"

She turned now, and faced Vegeta. She took him by the hand and sent another glare Nappa's way. She then continued on her way, taking him with her, nearly dragging him as she went. She was so angry that she just wanted to beat that man to an inch of his life. Who did he think he was beating a child up? Training or no training, he went too far.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Vegeta's voice cut through her, bring her back to reality.

"Yes, I am fine," she told him. "I hope you're all right." He nodded, but he said nothing. For the rest of the trip to their joined room they were silent. When finished the trip, and were back in his room, she removed his leather armour, and stripped him of his shirt and pants. She did this to check his body for any open wounds. She only found bruises, but she only became angrier as she saw the bruises that covered his body. She found no open wounds, but the bruises were everywhere. She sat on her knees and rested her head on the bed next to where he sat. "This is my fault. Nappa did this because I rejected his advances."

"His advances?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

She realized that the young prince probably had no idea what she meant. She hadn't given him the talk, and seeing as the King never seemed to talk to him except for at dinner, she was sure he hadn't had the talk yet. How was she supposed to explain this? "It's hard to explain, but sometimes, when one adult likes another adult, they will try to get close to that other adult. Sometimes one adult doesn't like that, and will push the other way. That happened today between Nappa and me."

"You mean he wanted to court you?" he asked.

She didn't like him using that word. Courting meant that Nappa wanted to possibly marry her, but she knew that Nappa wanted nothing of that. He just wanted to have some fun with her in bed and then toss her aside. She didn't know how to explain this to him. "Not exactly court, but very close."

"You mean he wanted to do something bad with you…like the girls in the harem?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide. "What do you know about the harem?"

He shrugged. "Not much. I know that there are women that live in there together, and men go in to see the women. I know that some of the women get beaten badly. I have heard some of them have babies too, and they are put in the nursery to be raised."

She frowned, and nodded. "Yes, Nappa wanted to do those kinds of bad things to me."

Vegeta didn't seem to fully understand, but he let it go at that. He looked down at his lap. "Is…Nappa like the Raven?"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You know, from the story. The Raven was a bad guy and hurt people. Is Nappa like him?"

"The Raven could be like a lot of people. He could be you or me, or yes, like Nappa. The Raven is supposed to represent that anyone can be good or evil, that we choose the path we go down," Bulma explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Vegeta cried. "We are born the way we are. People can't change."

She smiled at him. "But you've changed."

He glared at her. "How dare you!"

"Oh, admit it, you hated me when I first became your caregiver, but I've grown on you. That's a form of change."

He folded his arms and grumbled under his breath. He obviously didn't like the answer she had given him, since he had nothing to say about it. He was stumped, and she knew that for once, she had put him in his place. She let out a laugh, and stood from her knelling position. "Come on your highness, we have some studies for you to catch up on."

He said nothing and took a seat at his table, where his daily work was waiting for him. He opened the book, and began to read out loud.


	5. Queen Vardia

**Chapter 4**

Bulma couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning from side to side. She didn't know what to do. She was restless. All she could think about was poor Vegeta and what he endured just because she hated Nappa and didn't want him touching her. She knew it was her fault, and she didn't know what she was going to say to the King if it ever came up. She knew that she wouldn't be listened to over the Captain.

She rose, and climbed to her feet. She moved from her closet of a room, and in darkness of the prince's room, left out into the halls. The torches were lit still, and so she was able to walk down the corridors easily without being blind. She hadn't known where she was going exactly, but as she walked along the hall, she noticed that she was walking in the direction of the servant courters. This is where Launch and Victoria slept. She wasn't sure if they were still up or not, but she needed someone to talk to, and one or the other would be someone to talk too.

She came to a stop in the middle of the servant courter's hall, and stopped in front of the maid's dorm room. She stopped and wasn't sure if she should knock or not. When she heard some chatting inside, she knew they were awake; she knocked with confidence and could hear the women inside move and walk towards her. A maid she knew by face only answered the door. She peeked out at Bulma. "Hey, can I help you."

"Is Launch here?"

"Yeah," the woman said, turning to look back at the dorm and called out Launch's name out loud. She saw Launch climb off her bed and move to the hallway. She smiled when she saw Bulma standing there.

"Hey Bulma!" she greeted. "It's late, what are you doing up?"

"I just wanted to talk a little. I can't sleep," Bulma confessed.

Launch closed the dorm room door behind her, so they were both in the hallway. She smiled at Bulma, and moved her further down the hall of the servant's corridors and back into a room that served as a very pathetic common room. It was the size of a large closet with a fire place and two chairs. Perfect for just the two of them. Launch took a seat in one of the chairs, and pointed to the other. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The Prince," she stated.

Launch didn't seem surprised. "Yes, what about him?"

"He came onto me this morning, and I rejected him. Not the prince! I mean…Captain Nappa, he came onto me," Bulma explained. "And he took it out on the prince. He's just covered in bruises…and I got mad and I attacked Nappa…and he may take it to King Frieza now."

Launch looked devastated. "Bulma, that isn't going to end well, he may put you to death over this."

She nodded, "I know, but I am more worried about Prince Vegeta, he is just black and blue everywhere."

Launch shook her head. "That boy has been nothing but trouble ever since the king brought him here."

"He said that he was taken from his mom, and that she was a Queen. That's all he remembers. Do you know who he is?"

"Frieza hasn't told him?" Launch stated surprised. "Everyone knows who he is. He's the youngest prince from Valendar, his mother was Queen Vardia. "

"Why does the King have him? Is he the father?" Bulma asked.

She shook her head. "King Frieza took the young prince, to make sure that Valendar wouldn't attack our kingdom. Queen Vardia is supposed to be a very fair ruler, and she would never attack Freynarmar if her son was here in the castle. Though she is also suppose to be extremely powerful, like her magic is suppose to be as great as a supernatural being. No one knows that his highness said to convince her to hand over her son though. Only they know. Whatever it was, it must have truly frightened her."

Bulma felt very sad as she listened to this. She didn't expect such a sad story. Vegeta was a prisoner of the wars that had been going on between all the countries for the last twenty-five years. She knew the wars were caused by her countries King, since he stole the Chalice that was suppose to be never touched or used by any other country. It was suppose to be a very powerful, doomsday magical item. It was said to be capable of destroying everything if used wrong. With it, all the other countries were at King Frieza's every whim. It was why her parents handed her over eventually`. (Not that she blamed them)

"This has made me very sad," Bulma confessed. "No wonder Vegeta is so bitter and cold. He's a prisoner, and even if he is living the high life, he is still away from his family. Just like me."

"Like us all," Launch corrected.

Bulma nodded. "That's right, but why would the king train Frieza. Aren't the people of Valendar very powerful with their magical abilities, more so than our country? If that is true, why would he raise a boy, who has outstanding magical powers that could one day destroy him? I mean, he is being trained to use these powers."

Launch shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he is hoping that Prince Vegeta will fight in his army one day."

Bulma knew that wouldn't happen. She knew Vegeta hated King Frieza, she just couldn't see him choosing on his own to join the army and fight for the king that stole him from his homeland. Especially since Prince Vegeta knew this to be true. She didn't know what to say or do. She looked at Launch and gave her a weak smile.

"What do you think our country's future holds?"she asked Launch.

"Destruction," Launch answered. "I hope that I am long dead by then."

Bulma felt very sad hearing that from her friend. "Do you really think so?"

"King Frieza will either destroy us himself, or the other countries will take action for the sake of all the rest of the world," Launch stated. "That is how it's going to happen. And when it does, I hope to Shenron that we have a Queen like Vardia take over our country, if there is anything left."

"Do you know what she looks like?" Bulma asked. "Does Vegeta look like her?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

Bulma sad in silence now. She had found out so much tonight, and talked about so much with Launch. And her mind was trying to process it so much now. She wanted to learn all she could about the prince she was taking care of, but she was also interested in what was going to happen possibly to their country in the future. She rested her head against Launch and sighed. Launch said nothing, and placed an arm around her friend and rested her own head against hers. Either had anymore to say, and they didn't know what they were going to say at all. They just had stay strong for the time being. They were probably going to see a lot since they were right at the heart of what was causing the war right now.

Their futures were questionable, and they may not know what it held, but they were determined to make the best of it, no matter what was going to happen to them in the future.

**8 8 8**

Bulma closed the bedroom door behind her when she returned to the Prince's room. When she moved to return to the closet to her bed, she was surprised by a flame that lit up the room. Prince Vegeta was sitting up in bed and was looking at her, his palm held one of his flames, and it was the only light in the room. He didn't look happy in the least. She was surprised and looked at him questionably.

"Your highness, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that question," he shot.

She stepped closer to him, and took a glance at the flame in the palm of his hands. Then she glanced at his face again. She sat next to him on his bed. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to see Launch."

"What if someone had tried to kill me, who would have been here to protect me," he shot again.

She laughed a little. "I think we both know what would have happened if I were here trying to protect you. You would have killed them, easily, and I would have died trying."

He moved closer to her. "Not in my dreams." She looked at him, and he continued. "In my dreams, you are a fine warrior."

She laughed a little. "Well, those are in your dreams. I'm no warrior."

"Don't leave me alone at night again," he stated.

She nodded. "I won't."

"Good, now will you go to bed to?" He crawled back into bed. She fixed the blanket and pulled it up around his body, and petted his head in a comforting way. "Good night."

"No…story first," he said flatly.

Her face fell. "Really?"

"Yes, I order you to tell me a story."

"Alright, alright," she stated.

She thought for a moment, and then thought of the story she should tell him.

_Once upon a time, there was a young and powerful prince. He was a good prince, who loved all his people. He was known for helping everyone who asked for help. Once while he was traveling, he came across an old woman, who was covered in scars._

_She was called a witch, and the children of the village threw rocks at her, and had caused many of those scars. He felt pity for the woman, and gave her a few coins to help feed herself through the troubling winter. She thanked him, and offered him to stay the night whenever he travelled through town. The prince did, and then continued on with his travels._

_The prince returned to see the old woman again and again, every time he was passing through. He had long conversations with the wise woman, and found himself honestly caring for the accident soul. When he turned eighteen, he was told that he was being arranged to marry a young maiden from the same village the woman was from. He went to visit the acident woman and told her of the arrangement. She seemed surprised, and asked what he thought of the arrangement. He told her that he didn't know what to think about the arrangement since he didn't know the woman at all._

_The old woman took him by the shoulders and told him to not marry the maiden that he should find someone he loves and marry her. He is taken back by her comment, but considers it, since he had wanted to marry for love. He tells her that he would love to marry a young woman like her, since she is someone he can talk to about anything._

_The prince returns to his kingdom and tells the king that he will not marry the maiden. The King tells him there is nothing he can do about the arrangement, unless he can find someone who's love for him is pure, and who he loves as purely._

_The prince knew he couldn't find someone like that, and returned to his old friend, to ask her to go with him to search for a bride. She is hesitant, but decides to go with him anyway, stating that she would love for him to find someone he is truly happy with. Together, the two began to travel in search of his perfect bride._

_They visited village after village, and he met with woman after woman, but he couldn't find someone he clicked with. After a year of searching, the prince knew his time was up. On the way back to the kingdom, he regretfully told the old woman 'I wish that you were young, for I would take you as my wife.' The old woman thanked him for his compliment, and replied. 'And I'd take you as a husband.'_

_When the Prince returned to his kingdom he found the castle under attack, and he rushed in to find out what was going on. The young maiden he was suppose to marry, was destroying his kingdom. She is a witch, who was angry at the fact she was rejected by the Prince. When she sees the Prince, she attacks him with her magic. The old woman pushed him out of the way and takes the blow of the magic._

_The elder woman is surrounded in a beam of light, and is then shot out onto the ground, and is dead. Though, with her death, her true form is revealed. She is a beautiful young woman. It takes the Prince a moment to realize that the old woman he had cared for so much, was under an evil spell, and loved him enough to die for him. Regretful that he didn't figure this out, or save her from his curse, he attacks the witch, and slays her._

_The young maiden is given a heroes burial for saving the young prince, but the young prince could never go near the tomb his kingdom gave her. For he had never known anyone who could care for him so much. He became a fine ruler, and took a young bride, but he could never forget the woman who loved him so purely._

Vegeta started at her for the longest time. She looked at him as she tried to figure out what he was thinking. "Well? Did you like it?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

It was one of her favourite stories. "Why?"

"It was…so unlikely," he told her. "How could he like that older woman? Wasn't the witch very beautiful?"

"I suppose she was," Bulma spoke. "But I don't think beauty is everything. The prince loved the old woman for who she was."

"I don't like your story," he told her.

"Well I suppose you can't like them all," she spoke. "Will you go to sleep now?"

He nodded, and coughed a little, and rolled onto his side. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night your highness."


	6. Dash Fever

**A/N:** Well here with another chapter. . I just want to state here and now that this is a trilogy. There are three books. This one, The Prince and the Canary. The King and the Valkyrie, and the The Eternal King. Only the Prince and the Canary has been completed.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

** : **Yeah, not too much happened, but I hope it was still enjoyable. Going to upload two today since its so short.

**Guest: **I have a four or five fairy tales total in this story. And a lot more in the next two books as well.

**Guest: **This is a full novel. This is not just some story about them getting together. Its a full pledged war with a lot of really bad things happening to characters and the world around them. So I will answer, there is no sex scene between Bulma and Vegeta in THIS novel. There is in the next two novels, but not in this one. This is the starting part of a full trilogy with demons, betrayal, death, gods, goddess and all that fun stuff. So please enjoy because there is just so much to this novel than just romance.

**Chapter 5**

Bulma awoke to the sound of a bad fit of coughing. The sound was harsh and very painful. She jumped to her feet, and hurried out to the prince's chamber. She found him still in bed, coughing badly and when she reached out to touch him, she found it flushed and hot to the touch. He had a fever. She took a seat on his bed and reached out to touch his cheek. She shook her head as he looked up at her with groggy eyes. "You've got a really high fever."

"Do …I?" he asked.

She nodded. "You do."

He groaned and turned over in his bed. He pulled his blanket over his head. She laughed and pulled the blanket back off of him. "Come on, I'll carry you to the doctor."

He didn't argue like she knew he wanted to. He felt so awful she doubted his had the strength to fight. She lifted his small body up into her arms, and easily lifted the small child. She carried him over to the door, where she opened it, and closed the door behind her. She had to stop to reposition him in her arms, and then carry him again bridal style down the hall. He turned his head into the collar of her shirt as he coughed. Using one hand, he held onto her shirt and grasped it. She looked down at him every few minutes to check up on the tiny prince.

Then she turned down into the medical room. A passing by nurse, saw her, and opened the door for her. She thanked her, and moved the prince inside the medical room. The nurse rushed in after she went in, and ushered her over to a bed. She put the young prince down on the bed. He let go of her hesitantly, and laid on his side when she put him down. She pet him on the head, and brushes his hair out of his face.

Doctor Sheppard rushed over to look over the prince. "What's wrong with him?" he asked

"He's got a bad fever, and his coughing is very raw," Bulma explained to him.

The doctor looked the prince over. "And the bruising?"

Bulma glared at him as if he was accusing her. "That was Captain Nappa during training yesterday."

"Alright then," the doctor brushed her off. "I doubt you could do this to the prince anyway. You don't seem strong enough."

If it weren't for the fact that Bulma needed the man to heal the prince, she would have beaten the hell out of him. She was a strong woman, and she could easily take care of herself. "Can you help him?"

The doctor moved his hands over the young prince, and his hands began to glow, just as they did when he healed her symptoms when she was in this office a year ago. His ran his hands over the prince's body, and he sighed as he drew his hands away. He shook his head. "I can't help him. He has Dash Fever."

Her eyes went wide. "D-dash fever?!"

She knew the type of fever well. It was called dash fever, for how quickly it killed those who caught it. Only a small handful of people who got it, survived. Bulma has lost several childhood friends to the fever. She took a seat beside the bed, her mouth was agape. She took hold of the prince's hand and squeezed it. She heard the young prince sob. "I don't want to die."

She jumped to her feet when she heard him speak, and leaned over him. "You're not going to die. I'll make sure you don't."

The doctor gave her a dirty look. "Do not make promises you can't keep."

She glared at him in return, and then looked down at Vegeta. "I won't leave your side, okay?"

He nodded lightly but his eyes were still full of tears. The doctor seemed to not care at this point, and turned to go to his crystal, she assumed to tell King Frieza of Vegeta's sickness.

"You're tough, you can get through this," she told him. "We'll get through this together."

"I don't want to die," he told her.

She didn't know what to say to him. He was a smart kid, and he knew what Dash Fever was, he had probably come across a few children and the rare happening of when adult got the fever. She didn't know what she could say to him. So she just held his hand, and talked to him about other things. She spoke with him, and told him funny stories. None of that helped, but she didn't give up. She kept her promise, and stayed with him.

After a few hours of resting, and the nurses placing cold clothes on her forehead to bring his fever down, he fell into a heavy sleep. She assumed this as because he didn't stop crying. She had become interested and saddened that King Frieza hadn't stopped by to see his ward. Dash fever wasn't contagious, or didn't seem to be at least. So the only explanation as to why he didn't come to see him was because he didn't care. This saddened Bulma, as she felt she knew Vegeta very well, and thought that he was a great young man.

When he woke up, she helped him drink some water, as he was complaining of a dry mouth. His fever had gotten higher, and his eyes were now heavy and he was complaining that he couldn't open them. She held him up with her arm, and helped him drink from a glass. He drank greedily with no sign of relief from his thirst. She knew this was a part of the fever. The mouth remained dry no matter what was done.

When did the same when the kitchen staff brought him a shot broth to drink. She had to talk to him while she fed him, as she knew she had to keep him awake and help him as she fed him. He was awake, and he was clearly not happy about this. He was either dealing with this since he was ill, or he was just too sick to argue with her. In any case, the broth went down smoothly, and he didn't throw it up. She knew that was a good sign. She didn't want to tell this to him and jinx any change he had of getting better though. All she knew was that if they could keep down food, of any kind, they would be alright. She liked that fact for his case.

When she was done, she laid him back down, and covered him in the blankets. He went to sleep right away, and he began to shift and moan in his sleep. She knew this was another step into the fever. Victims often had nightmares, which there could be nothing done about. She just sat by his side and watched him over.

Even as the night came, and the staff changed for the night, and there was only a nurse present. Bulma stayed by the prince's side. She took a moment to rest though. She laid her head down on the sheets, and used her hands and arms for support. She dosed off for a few hours.

When she woke up she found Vegeta was still sleeping, but not soundly. He was having nightmares as he moaned and shifted in her sleep. She leaned back in her chair and watched, knowing she couldn't do anything. He needed to rest and no matter what he was going to have nightmares. She had to leave him be, to fight this himself.

She was glad what when he woke up in the morning, he could open his eyes. He was still very ill, and his cough still sounded painful. He laid there in bed and looked at her with curiosity. She gave him a smile, and patted his hair out of his face his fever was causing him to sweat, and his black hair was thick with the sweat, causing his hair to be soaked. She got a wet cloth and cleaned his forehead with the cold cloth.

He blinked a few times, and lay on his side to face her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Awful," he stated.

She frowned. "Well you slept throughout the night, which is good," she said. "Your body needs the rest."

"I had bad dreams," he replied.

She nodded. "I figured you were, you were tossing and turning. I would have woke you up, but your body really needs the sleep."

"You died, in my arms," he explained.

She smiled at him. "Well as you can see, it was just a dream. I am alright."

He nodded slowly, and looked around. "Are they bringing me something to eat? I'm hungry."

"The doctors aren't even in yet," she told him. "but if you like, I'll go down to the kitchen for you."

She stood from her seat, but once she stead, he reached for her weakly. He was shaking his head. "No, I can wait. Stay."

She reached for him, and took hold of his hand. 'But you just said you were hungry."

"Don't leave me," he requested. He had a strong grip on her hand, and she knew he wasn't going to let go of her. Finally she nodded.

"If I hear your stomach even once though, I'm getting you something to eat, got it?" she warned. She knew it was unreasonable to ask him of that, but she didn't want to hear his stomach growl, as she knew she wanted to get him something to eat right now, but she understood that he was very scared. It broke her heart a little bit. For someone so was always so wild and tough most of the time, and yet he became awfully frightened once he was facing a real possibility of death (and not when slaying a dragon).

She sat back down next to him, and moved the chair closer to his bed. He was silent, unless he opened his mouth to begin a fit of coughing. Then he went silent again and he relaxed. Using the thumb of her hand, she caressed his small hand as he held onto her.

Before she knew it Doctor Sheppard arrived, as did the day nurses. She was glad that the nurses got working right away on bringing him something to eat. It was more soup, but they also brought some bread. She got him to dip it down in the soup, to make it easier for him to eat. She again guided and helped him eat. He seemed easier to hold up, as he seemed to have more strength. She had to help him eat, but he was able to see and chew on his own.

In the middle of the meal, she was surprised by the sudden change in the staff in the medical room. She looked up, and was surprised to see King Frieza. She quickly bowed her head.

She looked at Vegeta quickly, and then at King Frieza. "Good morning your highness."

He nodded at Bulma and gave her a smile. "It's very good to see you Bulma, how is Vegeta doing this morning."

"He's got a high fever, but he has a lot more strength today," she explained. He nodded his head.

"Good, that is good," he explained. He moved to the other side of the bed and looked at Vegeta. He peered over him. "How are you feeling Vegeta, is Bulma taking good care of you?"

"Y-yes," Vegeta stated. "She's been with me since yesterday morning."

"Oh?" he turned to look at Bulma. "Is that true Bulma, have you stayed by his side. You have grown to care for him that much?"

She could see Vegeta turn his head in her direction. She didn't want to look away from the King as she spoke. She nodded her head in his direction. "Yes your highness. I've grown very fond of the prince and caring for him has been a blessing."

"Oh, that is very good news," King Frieza replied.

Frieza looked over Vegeta, who as silently watching the King. She knew that the young man was studying the king. She knew Vegeta didn't like the King, and truthfully she didn't like him either. She didn't like what he was doing to their country in the least.

She watched as he hovered over the young prince for a long, long time. She stood on the other side, and looked down at the edge of the mattress. She felt so awkward, and she knew she must have looked the same. Finally King Frieza shifted away. He nodded.

"Well, he seems to be in good hands," he stated and looked at Bulma. She nodded lightly sighed.

"I'm glad to help him," she replied.

King Frieza left the room, and she could tell that Vegeta fell comfortably in the bed. She patted him and gave him a smile. "I don't like him," Vegeta confessed.

"I can tell," she told him. She gave him a smile. "But either do I." He smiled, and then broke into a fit of coughs. She petted him, and took a seat beside him. She pulled the blankets up over him. "I want you to rest now."

He lightly nodded, and then closed his eyes. She took a seat next to him, and relaxed as she watched the young prince relax and sleep off into a slumber.


	7. Innocence

A/N: Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Bulma turned back to look at Vegeta, who was following her down the hall. He was fully dressed in his riding clothes; he was looking full of energy and excited to be here. It has been a long week in the medical room, but Vegeta has survived and was back to his usual energy filled self. She was glad to see him full of so much life again, and she enjoyed seeing him bounce about again.

The week in the medical room had been a hard one. Bulma had told him countless stories in that week, that included fairy tales, and stories from her childhood. He was always asking for the stories, she assumed to keep him entertained and his mind on something other than his sickness. But after much needed rest from his heavy training, here they were.

He met her, and then reached for her hand, and began to pull on her hand, tugging at her, forcing her to job to keep up with him. "Bulma, come on!" he cried. "Hurry!"

She laughed. "No need to rush, everyone is waiting for us."

He didn't want to slow down, and continued to pull on her harder. This time she knew he couldn't wait any longer, and she went with him as fast as her feet could take her. Once they moved past the great hall, they were outside. From there he moved her down a path alongside the castle walls, where they headed toward the stables. This was where the mechanical horses were fixed and kept.

Bulma was excited herself to be able to go on this day trip to the town nearby. Bulma had never been on a mechanical horse before, and was granted permission to go with Prince Vegeta on the trip. It would be the first time she would be allowed to leave the castle since her arrival, almost a year and eight months ago. Even if it was just for short while, a trip outside the castle walls would be a great adventure.

She saw the mechanical horses for the first time as they entered the stables. She studied them with curiosity and excitement. She had never seen them before. And had never ridden one either. Heck, she didn't even get to ride a _real _horse before they all died out from Dash Fever themselves. There was an older gentlemen sitting there in the corner in a very greasy pair of work clothes. He stood when he saw the young prince.

"Welcome your highness," he greeted. "Which horse would you like to take today?"

She knew that Vegeta was very use to being around these horses, but she wasn't. She moved further into the barn, and looked over the horses. All of them were perfectly still, as they weren't running just yet. She stopped in front of one, and looked at it with such wonderment. She had heard of these horses, though she hadn't seen one up so close before.

They were completely silver in colour, as they were completely metal. Their eyes were all blue, and they were made of some pale tinted stone. They had no mane, and appeared to be bald. They did have a long fake tail though. She had heard they needed that for balance before of their giant heads, and anymore detail on the heads, such as a mane, would make them unbalanced. They looked just like real hoses, except that these weren't alive and just contraptions. She reached out, and touched its nose. It was cool to the touch, and she drew back, and then looked at Vegeta and the stable man, who were watching her. She uttered an apology and drew back.

"I'll take that one," Vegeta stated, pointing at the horse that Bulma had just touched. "Nimbus."

She looked back at the horse, and then at the stable door, where 'Nimbus' was written. Both males moved beside her, and she drew back, as the stable man moved the door open and went inside the stall. He took out a long silver key from around his neck, and moved to the rear of the horse. There he placed the key inside some unseen keyhole, and started to wind the key. He did this for a long, long time, and then the horses blue stone eyes, started to glow, and the horse came to life.

Bulma's smile couldn't have been any wider. She couldn't believe that she was seeing this. She was acting like a child, and she knew she must have had an expression of pure wonderment on her face. Vegeta kept glancing at her, and then at the stable man, waiting for the man to ready the horse. The man checked all the outer parts of the horse, and then drew the saddle off the wall behind him. He put it on the horse's back, and attached it under the belly of the metal animal. Then he attached the reins onto its harness. Taking the horse by the reins and pulled the horse out of its compartment. With much amusement, Bulma became giddy as she watched the animal take a step, and then another. She could hear the steam that powered this animal moving about in the legs and through the horse's body. She could hear the old steam also escaping out of the nostrils. She couldn't wait to climb onto that horse.

By himself, Vegeta easily climbed onto the horse with amazing ease and agility. Once he was on, he patted the seat behind him. She nodded, and tried to climb into the saddle space behind him. As she tried to climb onto the horse, she found herself having a hard time swinging her leg over on the side other. Plus with Vegeta already on it, it was hard for her to climb on another way.

"Let me help you miss," the stable man stated. He moved to the other side of the horse, and took her by the hand, and rested another hand on her lower back. He gentle pushed; giving her the ease she needed to put her leg over the other side, and ease herself behind Vegeta.

"Thank you kindly," Bulma stated at the stableman. He nodded in return. Once she was settled on the horse, her dress rose up enough that her legs up to her knees were showing. She didn't mind. She wore short dresses and sometimes pants while working in her father's fields. She understood that without pants under her dress would be considered improper, but she was sitting on most of the dress, it wouldn't fly around as they rose too much. And she wasn't going to ask to go back, just for some pants. She couldn't ask if she wanted to in any case, as she didn't have any pants at the castle.

Vegeta turned back and looked up at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Vegeta made a few clicks with his mouth, and the horse moved from the stable. It took off and went off in the direction of the front of the castle. She held onto Vegeta from behind and yelped a bit. She didn't expect the ride to be this bumpy. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, as he was use to riding on these horses. They moved about to down the path from the castle. Captain Bardock was waiting on his own horse. Vegeta didn't stop, and they kept going. Bardock took off, following behind them, and once he caught up, he rode beside them down the path.

She kept silent as they rode side by side, and moved in to the open fields. As they moved, she got use to the bumpy movements, and as she looked at her surroundings and looked about at the sights, she no longer seemed to notice them. She still held onto Vegeta, since she thought she still needed the support from him and the horse. As they moved further down the path, it turned into a simple dirty road.

The road went through another field, and they only cut into the woods for a short time once or twice, until they were quickly once again into the open paths. She could see a lot of animals. Including a lot of birds, a few squirrels and even a deer, that ran away into the bush when they came too near. She felt like a child again. When she was young, she loved to go around the forest and see wild deer with her father. Sometimes he's be hunting, but she'd close her eyes, and wouldn't watch as her father killed such a beautiful animal for dinner. Then her uncle, who has joined in the hunt, would help her father clean the animal and carry it back to the village for their families to eat, and sell the rest of the meat to the other villagers.

Being out like this reminded her of doing this with her father and uncle. Thinking about it made her miss her family even more. She looked up to her father with such wonderment because of all his skills. He would easily track a deer or another kind of game down, and then easily take it down. It was easy for him. To her, her father was a hunter like no another; a grand hunter. What he would do with a bow always surprised her, and thrilled her. She loved to watch him with target practice.

Before she knew it, they entered town. She was brought back from her memories, to the new site of the town around them. She hadn't been to this town before. It was full of so many people, and was hustling. People were everywhere, selling their wares o the crowds of people. As she looked around, she didn't know where to look first. The buildings weren't anything she has seen before. The houses were three floors tall, and some were even four stories! People in her village whose homes were as tall as a barn were seen as very 'upscale' for the village, but these, these were all so tall, and so large! She couldn't tell where each house began or ended either, as they were mostly connected, with rarely any alleys.

Her attention was brought back to the present when a few people spotted Captain Bardock and Prince Vegeta. There were sharp gasps from the crowds of people. Then the crowds began to bow before them. She was surprised at first, and felt her cheeks go red. She didn't expect them to act like this, though she was use to the formality of people around her. She didn't remember the last time she had actually bowed in front of Vegeta. He never growled at her for this, but he disliked her calling him by his name, so she always called him 'highness'.

Vegeta ignored the people, and moved through the crowds. She looked down at the people they passed, but Vegeta only attention to them so she wouldn't let his horse walk over them, as that would up upset the horse. They moved down to the end of the street, when Bardock came to a stop on his horse. And then Vegeta followed this. Vegeta turned his head around to look at her.

"You can climb off," he told her. She nodded and hoped to Shenron that she didn't fall flat on her face. She let go f him and started to try and climb off the horse. She stumbled off and nearly fell, but to her enjoyment and glee, Captain Bardock took her by the waist and helped her down. She thanked him and fixed her dress. As she did this, prince Vegeta climbed off the horse easily. Once he was off, Bardock took the horses by the reins and moved them to a railing, to prevent them from wondering off, much like real horses did. They settled down and then stopped moving and froze, turning it off. She had heard that this was called a standby amongst mechanics.

"Let us go, Prince Vegeta," Captain Bardock stated. He pointed in the direction of the small vendor. As Bulma looked in, she could see that it was a blacksmithing vendor. She had heard that all the royals in the area went to the same blacksmith for his amazing detailing work that was wanted by the wealthy and powerful.

The man inside was very dirty looking. He was covered in ash, soot and smoke. He turned and looked at the three. He smiled and bowed low when he saw Vegeta. "It's good to see you, your highness."

Vegeta only nodded and looked around the area. Bulma could tell that he clearly didn't like all the dirt and ash that was around the shop. Bulma didn't mind, as she knew that it was a blacksmiths work area. It was suppose to be dirty, and it was going to be dirty no matter what was done.

"You're armour is ready," he man stated as he rose from his bow. He turned and looked around and then picked up a bundle of armour, and carried it over to the young prince. He knelt down and showed it to Vegeta. "Would you like to wear it out?"

"That would be the smart thing to do, you highness," Bardock spoke up.

"Very well," Vegeta stated.

He lifted his arms, and Bulma helped him remove his leather armour. She also removed his cape, and then drew back away from him. From there the blacksmith began to help him dress in his custom armour. He started with the breast plate.

He positioned it over Vegeta's head and moved it down around his body. As it was put into place, he snapped it together. Bulma watched and noticed how big the armour was on Vegeta's small frame. She glanced at Bardock, who noticed her glances.

"He will grow into it," he stated. "Yes, he's going to just shoot up one of these days."

He was only eleven, and he would start growing constantly soon. Having armour that was a little big for him was probably a very good idea. The blacksmith put on his gauntlets and armoured boots. Then he lifted up a large helmet and put it on Vegeta's head. It didn't fit at all, and was huge on him. She bit her tongue and covered her mouth so she wouldn't' be heard as she laughed.

Vegeta's head turned and noticed. "Are you daring to laugh at me?"

The helmet was huge and it seemed to be a struggle for him to turn his head in her direction. He shifted his whole body and looked at her. He tried to look tough in his armour, but with its size, she just lost it and began to laugh harder. She could tell that Vegeta was glaring at her through the helmet visor that covered his face, but she couldn't help it.

He said nothing else, and she supposed that he had wanted to bring her to impress her with his amour. She knew that he wanted to impress her constantly, as he loved to show off his magical skills. She bit her tongue and tried to look at him seriously. "I apologize Prince Vegeta. I am sure with time, you will grow into your armour, and you will be a sight to fear, but right now, I dare say that you look like a child playing dress up in their older brother's armour."

"That is very bold!" Vegeta cried.

She gave him an assured smile, and knelt down in front of him. She looked at the armour closely. She knew the pattern on the armour would be beautiful. She had seen King Frieza's armour, Captain Nate's and Bardock's armour. They were all beautiful. And this was no different. The armour was chiseled, and on the armour was the same repeating pattern of the country's chalice. The pattern was intertwined with ivy and continued at the edges of the armour. And within the chiseled pattern was a gold that was built into the pattern.

She had heard that this blacksmith was perfected a technique using some magic he had, to place gold, real gold, into the metal of the armour, without mixing it or ruining the strength of the armour. Around the gauntlets edges there were prayers to Shenron that was chiseled into the metal and designs. She lifted his hand, and looked at the prayer. It was one she knew that soldiers said before every battle, asking for a safe return home. Then she looked down at the boots, where more prayers were inscribed. She read those, and knew they were a continued prayer that soldiers said after the first prayer. This one asked Shenron to take chose them to be part of his army should they fall in battle. She then looked at the helmet, and saw the ivy detailing that crawled all over the helmet, and was also filled with gold.

She reached over and lifted the helmet visor up, and looked at his black eyes as they watched her. "It looks very beautiful your highness. I think you should thank this man for his fine work."

Vegeta nodded slowly and shifted back around in the armour to look at the blacksmith, who was smiling down at the young prince. Bulma tried to not laugh as he waddled around in the armour like a penguin. "Your work is very adequate," he spoke. "Captain Bardock, you may pay the man."

Captain Bardock lowered his head to the Prince in understanding, and then moved to the blacksmith. He pulled out a small bag, that jingled as he moved. He gave the payment to the blacksmith, who gladly took the money. "Just as promised."

The blacksmith nodded. "Tell King Frieza, it was a pleasure, as always."

"I will, gladly," Bardock spoke.

Bulma had only met Captain Bardock a few times, but he was someone she had grown to like and trust. He was very respectful of people around him. Bulma still held onto the leather armour and watched as Vegeta began to waddles out of the vendor. He clearly had lost interest in standing around, and wanted to just enjoy his new found manliness. She bit her tongue, but couldn't help grinning as she watched him move about in such a silly manor. Bardock followed her, and together all three stopped in front of the horses. Vegeta tried to climb on the horse, but he fell back because of the heaviness of his armour. He swore under his breath. Captain Bardock moved to his side and picked him up without a word and easily lifted the young boy and his heavy armour onto the horse. Then he did the same with Bulma. Unlike Prince Vegeta, she thanked him. He untied the reins from the pole and then he climbed onto his own horse.

The horses came to life and both males gave their horses direction. Slowly they moved through the crowds and were heading back in the direction they had just come from. She heard a scream in the distance, and her eyes shot open to look to see where it had come from. She saw a crowd forming on just the other side of the market. Vegeta turned his head and looked at Bardock. "What is going on?"

Bardock was an unusually tall man, and could see over there better than they could. "There is a fight your highness."

"I want to see it," Vegeta stated. Even through the helmet, she could hear there was a slight bit of excitement in his tone.

Bardock looked at the young prince. "Are you sure?"

"Very much so," Vegeta stated.

She knew that Vegeta was very much into fighting because he was training to be a warrior and all, but she didn't think he would want to just watch a brawl on the street. She had no interest, but she knew she didn't have a say in the matter. She could even tell that Bardock had no interest in the fight either.

Bulma felt very uncomfortable with the thought of watching what was probably a drunken fist fight. She could hear a little bit of the fight, and what was going on. She could also hear some of the crowd speaking and chatting. Yet she could also hear something else; the voice of a woman crying. Her eyes began to search through the crowd to see if she could find the source. After searching for a bit, she came across a woman who was crying. Her focus was on the woman, who looked very distressed as she cried.

Then her eyes fell on the men who were fighting. She could only see the tops of their heads as they lunged at each other. She tried to focus on their words. "Mine!" she heard.

She heard mostly the crowd yelling, but through some more listening she made out more words, she's mine. Her eyes quickly fell back to the woman, and she would feel her heart breaking. They were fighting over her, and by the looks of it, she didn't want to be won by either of them. She could feel Vegeta shifting in the saddle, and she looked down at him as he struggled to stand up so he could see the fight better. He instincts kicked in and she grabbed onto him as he shifted in his heavy armour. He looked down at her curiously and she blushed embarrassingly. She felt like a worried mother when she acted like this. "I'm sorry your highness, but I don't want you to lose your balance and kill yourself."

"It's fine, just hold me in place, I want to see," he commanded.

She held him up so he wouldn't fall, but holding him up because he wanted to see two men beat each other senseless over a woman, who she knew Vegeta didn't even notice was another. Her eyes kept falling on the woman, who was helpless to help herself. Her eyes looked over to Bardock for a moment, and his eyes were surprisingly on the woman as well. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who was noticing the woman. Her eyes fell on the woman again. Her heart was aching at the sight of her.

She could still hear the cheering of the crowd, but she was no longer interested in having to listen to him cheer on the fight. She would never be interested. If she wasn't bond to take care of Vegeta, she would have made her way to the woman, and help her get free.

The sound of another woman screaming, brought her back to the fight. She looked and she saw that one of the men had pulled out a knife. Her eyes went wide. She felt Vegeta shift, and heard him cheer to himself. Her mouth fell open when she heard the words 'kill him good' fall from his mouth. She looked up at the child who was cheering and excited at the possibility of murder. It was moments like this that she remembered that Vegeta was a lot more than just a child. He was a child who was being trained to be a killer.

Another scream, and Bulma flinched and shut her eyes tightly. More gasps and cries from the crowd. Vegeta began to cheer out loud. Bulma almost let go of Vegeta so she could use her hands to over her ears. "No," she whispered to herself. "No..."

The woman that both men were fighting over began to scream again. "No, please, nooooo!" she screamed. "I have a fiancee, nooo!" Bulma's eyes opened and she looked over at the scene. The man who drew the knife was grabbing at the woman and was pulling her away. In the centre, where the fight happened, the other man was on the ground. He was moving, but he was shifting and rolling from side to side. There was blood all around him, and it just spread as he moved further. She didn't want to see this, and she thought that Vegeta shouldn't see it. She tugged at him a little, and he moved and looked down at her.

"Vegeta, that is enough, we should be going," she stated. She didn't want it to sound like an order, but deep down she wanted it to be an order. She just wanted to go home, and forget the sight. The man had pulled the woman into a building, and decently through the walls more screams could be heard. Though the crowd was thinning now, and no one besides Bardock and her seemed to notice.

"Fine, the fun is over anyway," he grumbled. He settled back down into the saddle, and motioned for Captain Bardock to lead the way. Bulma put her arms around him and held on, as the horse began to shift and move as it came back to life. Captain Bardock moved on ahead and Vegeta followed him. Bulma still had the image of the woman crying for help and pleaded, but no one cared to even help her.

She had heard how ruthless the people of the town by the castle had become. Being filled with mostly soldiers, who were raised to be killers and cruel since early childhood. Vegeta was no different. He'd be just like them once he got older. In fact, he'd probably be their leader, and be even crueler than them. She didn't want to admit that, but she knew, chances were it was true.

She tightened her arms around him, and rested up against him. The armour was cold and it sent a chill up her spine, but still she held on. She held onto him and rested against his small frame for the whole ride. She honestly just wanted to go to sleep. She was worried about the future now, even if she shouldn't be. In two years or less, he wouldn't need a nanny anymore. She'd be sent off to the brothel before he could seriously harm her.

Not that Vegeta had harmed her so yet. Just when she first started to care for him. Since then he settled down in front of her, and behaved for the most part. He struggled against doing homework, but not much else now. It was just that temper of his. It still got the best of him. And she didn't know how much longer she could put up with it, or the fact that he loved violence. Watching this fight was proof of that.

She was glad when she could see the castle in the distant. It was getting dark quickly, as dark clouds approached. A storm was coming, and Bulma wanted to get the prince fed and get him off to bed soon. She was mentally exhausted and knew a good night sleep was needed. Bardock came to a stop in front of the stable. The stable keeper came out to meet them. Captain Bardock climbed off very quickly, and moved over to them. He carefully, and just as gentlemanly as always, lifted her off the horse and let her down on the ground. She thanked him, and fixed her dress once again. While she did that, Bardock helped Vegeta off the horse and stood him on his own two feet. Vegeta tried to keep his balance, and nearly fell over, but Bardock caught him, and straightened him up.

"Come Prince Vegeta, you should go to your chambers and change. Dinner will be shortly," Bardock told Vegeta. Vegeta in turn, removed his helmet and held it in his hands. "Alright."

Vegeta moved to Bulma's side, and took hold of her dress. He looked up at her with his dark eyes. She smiled weakly, and placed a comforting arm around him. "I'm hungry, let's hurry."

She nodded. She thanked Bardock and then led him away. They walked to the front of the castle, and then began to lead him up through the corridors. A few maids stopped and looked at Vegeta in his armour. He was still waddling away. Bulma still thought it was cute, but she wouldn't tell him so. After watching him in the market place watching that fight, she would think twice before teasing him. She realized that he could snap at any point.

She stopped in front of his bedroom door, and opened it for him. He moved inside and she quickly closed it behind him. She Wasted no time and moved to his side. She knelt down and took his helmet from him. She placed it down neatly on the ground. Then she started to unsnap his armour, and remove it. He lifted his arms for the chest plate, and she lifted it up over him and placed it on the ground with the rest of the armour. She finished with the rest of his armour, and when she was done, she began to lift it up and put it neatly on his table. She had her back to him. He didn't move as she did this. After several more moments, he spoke up.

"Bulma, are you mad at me?"

Her eyes went wide. "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't spoken to me since we climbed on the horses and came home," he stated.

"No, I'm not mad at you Vegeta," she told him. She slowly turned to face him. "It's just, what happened in the marketplace. It upset me."

"What? The fight?"Vegeta seemed surprised.

"Not the fight...what the fight was over," she said. "Or did you not notice?"

He shook his head. "No, what was it over?" He actually looked confused to her. She lightly shoot her head.

"Did you not notice the woman crying just away from the fight, or the winner of the fight dragging her off?"

"The woman? The one who was wailing and wouldn't shut up in the corner?" Vegeta said flatly. Bulma's mouth fell open, and she nearly began to cry. His upbringing was shown right then and there at that moment. She covered her mouth and turned away from Vegeta. He seemed even more confused, and took a step forward. "Bulma...?"

"She was engaged," Bulma whispered. "She was with someone else. Don't you understand. She was beautiful, and two soldiers thought so, and decided they wanted her, whether she wanted it or not."

"I don't understand," he explained.

She turned around and looked at him. "I know you don't understand everything yet, but Vegeta, in the harem, women are used, beaten and sometimes killed. They don't choose to be there, they are forced to be there. They are taken away from their loved ones, and forced to do things that one should be done only when you love someone. And being forced into that, is the worst feeling in the world."

"Bulma, I think you are over reacting," he stated. Tears then began to fall down her cheeks. His eyes widened once he saw the tears. "Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

"I don't know if you know this, but you don't have a normal childhood. There is nothing wrong with being trained to defend yourself or being part of the King's army, but that shouldn't be until you're older. Children should be playing with other children, and having fun. Not being trained to be a killer, or kill a gentle dragon. You deserve the childhood I had. You don't understand everything Vegeta. But I didn't choose to be here. And I don't want you to believe that I don't care about you, because I do, very, very much, but I didn't come working for King Frieza of my own choice. All the girls my age were forced to work here. Girls your age were brought here, and forced to work in the Harem. I lucked out and was placed here to take care of you. The Harem is a terrible place, where girls are killed, raped and tortured daily by men who could care less if these girls lived or died. They'll be replaced. It's not a good life. And seeing you enjoying the fighting and the fact two men were trying to kill each other over a girl who wanted nothing to do with either of the men...it's disgusting."

"You...don't want to be here?"

She sighed. "I never said that. I said that I was forced here against my will. I like you Vegeta. I think that I am blessed to be chosen to take care of you, but sometimes..." She knelt down in front of him, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sometimes I am surprised by how grown-up you are. In some ways that's a good thing, but others it is a bad thing. But don't ever think that I don't want to be here taking care of you, because if I could leave here, I would take you with me in a heartbeat."

Vegeta brought his small hand up to her hand, and covered it as well as his small hand could. "Would you stay if I became king?"

She turned her head and looked at him curiously. "I don't know. If you were to become King, you would hardly need a nanny anymore."

"I'd want you to stay as a special guest. You'd be treated properly, no one would ever hurt you. And I'd bring your family and friends here. You'd never be alone, and none of them would be mistreated. Just stay with me, please."

She laughed a little and looked down at her lap. "Thank you for the thought Vegeta, but it doesn't work that way. I appreciate the thought non-the-less."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"You're still a child, and don't take offence to that, but there are things you won't understand for a while yet, but you will someday."

"Vegeta..." he whispered. She tilted her head in confused. She wasn't sure what he was saying. He must have understood, because he explained. "You called me Vegeta. No highness or Prince...just Vegeta."

Her eyes widened in horror, and she bowed her head low. "I'm sorry, my deepest apologizes, you know I meant Prince Vegeta."

"No...its alright," he said. "You're my friend...I like Vegeta better."

She still bowed low. If another servant or guard had heard that, she would have been whipped. She couldn't let that slip again. She bit her lip nervously. Even after he said it was alright, her heart raced in her chest. She saw him move from the corner of her eyes. His hand reached for her, and reached for her. His small hands reached for her chin, and once it made contact, he drew head up to look at him.

"I like you Bulma," he said. "I never had a friend before. Everyone else acts like my friend, but you aren't scared to tell me things. The others would be scared that I'd chop them to pieces."

Bulma wanted to point out that it wouldn't surprise her if he would chop them to pieces, or at least order someone else to chop them to pieces. She didn't say a word; she just wasn't sure what was going on. "I don't want you to leave me." Her eyes went wide with surprise by his words, but it was his action next that surprised her the most. He leaned into her, his hand was still holding her chin into place, and softly his lips brushed against hers. She felt a terrifying chill run up her spine. Her entire body froze upon contact. His eyes were closed gently, and his free hand rested on her shoulder. His hand that was on her chin, released her, but his hand made its way to the back of her neck, and in through her short teal blue hair.

She felt dirty instantly. She drew back, breaking free from him. She knew he'd be confused, perhaps even angry, but to her luck, there was a knock on the door immediately.

"Your highness, dinner is ready to be served," A female voice called from the other side. She jumped to her feet.

"Y-yes, he'll be right down," she called back.

"I have orders to bring him down myself," she woman called back. "King Frieza says he wants a word with you in the throne room."

She glanced at Vegeta, who seemed surprised by her drawing back. She sent him a fake assuring smile. She moved over to him, and leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead. She didn't want him to know how disturbed she felt about his actions. She had to act normal around him. She thought it was best. "Come on Vegeta, let's get you some dinner."

When she drew back, she could see he was slightly smiling and his cheeks were red from blushing. She even used his name only to try and fix the situation. "Alright. I'll see you after dinner." He moved to the door, and opened it by himself. He peaked back at Bulma, and smiled genuinely at her before he disappeared on the other side.

Bulma took a moment to collect herself. She reached into her brown dress and pulled out a piece of fabric she carried around as a napkin. She brought her up to her lips, and wiped it clean. She hadn't expected Vegeta to kiss her. And with the talk she heard that she'd be his whore when he was too old to have a caregiver, the fact he just kissed her, the possibility of that was all too real. Vegeta was seven years younger than her, and like a little brother to her. She felt more than just a little dirty. She placed the napkin back in her pocket, and headed for the door herself. She couldn't keep the king waiting.


	8. Punishment

A/N: based on some emails that I've been receiving based on peoples concerns...and complaints about the age gap, I decided to post this, TO EXPLAIN why they didn't need to worry about the age gap. This is the last chapter for today. More tomorrow.

Chapter 7

Bulma stepped into the throne room. She was surprised by the amount of people there were in there, mostly noblemen and noblewomen. She never saw the King during the day, mostly in the evenings when she brought Vegeta to the dinning room for dinner. She didn't know if this was considered normal or not. She bowed her head low, and walked with her head lowered as she entered and walked to the centre of the room. When she got there, she knelt down.

Frieza was entertaining a woman, but looked up at Bulma when two guards moved up on either side of her. Bulma's heart began to pound, and her eyes dances around as she looked at them on either side of her. Then her gaze fell in King Frieza. He was smiling. She got the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. "So Bulma, I hear you had an incident with Captain Nappa," he explained.

Her heart began to race and she felt her palms become sweaty. "Y-yes, I'm afraid I did your highness."

"Explain yourself!" he roared.

She flinched as his voice echoed through the room. "He had assaulted your ward your highness. As his caregiver, it is my duty to take care of him. When he came back from training, in such a terrible state, I reacted. I admit, in the most inappropriate wa-"

"SILENCE!" Frieza roared again. "I do not need excuses. All I need is for you to admit that you assaulted him. Captain Nappa was under my orders to train Vegeta in the most intense way possible. He was following my orders."

"You're highness, please. I believe that Captain Nappa attacked Prince Vegeta because I rejected his advances. This was not done by orders, but spite."

He gave a nod to one of the guards, who in turn used his spear, and smacked her on the side of the head. She cried out and fell on her side. She placed a hand over her head where she had been hit. Her body automatically crawled into a ball, and she held onto herself in a protective way.

"Force her to stand," Frieza ordered.

Both guards moved to her, and started to force her from her protective ball, and forced her to her feet, and held her in place. One went as far as to hold her by her hair. She felt her eyes burning with tears once again.

"Bulma, you have done a fine job as a caregiver to my ward, and much more than even you will know, but this act cannot go unpunished. I value the service you have done, and I believe that your employment will be just as valuable in the future," Frieza told her. "Which is why I have decided that your punishment will to be placed in a time chamber."

"N-no," she cried. "Please, no!"

Bulma had heard about time chambers. They were torturous small spaces, where someone would be placed inside, and forced into a very light slumber. They could sleep throughout their entire stay in the chamber, or they could never sleep. The most common she heard, was that they slept for a bit, and woke up for a day or two, and fell asleep again. People who woke up from the chambers were usually mad upon their release.

"This is the best thing Bulma, consider it a gift. The only other option is death. And I am choosing this, you do not have a say in the matter," he told her. He was strangely calm as he spoke to her now. She knew from stories that this was what he enjoyed most about being his power hungry self. He enjoyed doing this to people. She just started to shake her head. She couldn't possibly be put in that chamber and come out back sane. She would be of no use to Frieza when she woke up. She'd rather be killed. "Ten years Bulma. You'll still be your current age, and you'll look the exact same. Don't look at it as a punishment; consider it an extra ten years on your life."

"T-t-ten years!" she cried. She struggled against the soldiers. They pulled her back by the hair, forcing her to scream. Her tears fell down her cheeks. "Please, forgive me, I'll do anything."

"Bulma!"

She froze when she heard Vegeta's voice from the other side of the throne room doors. Next thing the door flew open, and Vegeta stood at the door. He looked the angriest she had ever seen him.

"Vegeta, shouldn't you be enjoying your dinner?" Frieza asked.

"I was, but you were late. And when I asked, a servant informed me that Bulma was being punished for trying to protect me," he screamed. "I want Bulma to be released!"

Frieza shook his head, "Vegeta, I know you care for Bulma a great deal, but when you are older, you will understand, that assaulting a Captain of the guard is punishable by death. I am sparing her life. If you ever want to be a great leader, even you will need to follow these rules."

"I want Bulma to be released now!" he repeated. Vegeta's hand began to glow, and his forearm was on fire. The guards released her, and took an offensive pose against him. She turned quickly and tried to warn him to stop, but it was too late, his let a massive fireball at the two guards. Bulma dropped her body to the ground. She felt the heat of the ball above her as it hit the two guards, and threw them back several feet. She heard them smash into the wall behind her. Several of the noblewomen in the room began to scream in terror. She gasped and looked up. Vegeta looked as angry as ever. She shook her head and jumped up.

"Vegeta, please, calm down," she begged.

"Guards, arrest him," Frieza ordered. More guards charged at Vegeta, but he in turn used more of his magic fireballs on them, forcing them in all directions.

She quickly turned to Frieza and then back at Vegeta. She quickly ran to his side. He turned to look back at her and raised his hand defensively, but when he saw it was her, and not a guard, his hand dropped to his side. She dropped down in front of him and took hold of him on either side of her shoulders. "Vegeta, stop! You're scaring me."Bulma has never seen him so angry before, and watching his rage scared her more than she had ever been in her entire life. His eyes went wide and she felt the heat of the fireball in his hand disappear.

"Stop this," she begged. "I don't want this for you. I attacked Captain Nappa, and that is against the law. I broke that law. King Frieza is sparing my life, and I'll be back here again in no time. We'll see each other again." Bulma didn't want to go into that chamber, but she also didn't want any harm to come to Vegeta just because he cared about her and didn't want her to be punished. The least she could do was spare him a punishment. She turned back and looked at King Frieza. "I'll go in the chamber, without a fight, all I ask is that I can say good-bye to Vegeta properly."

King Frieza looked at the two near the entrance to the throne room. He seemed like he was thinking deeply to himself. She lightly squeezed his shoulders. She was sure that would help put Vegeta at ease. Relief fell over her as he nodded. "Very well."

She stood and took Vegeta by the hand. He looked up at her, with saddened eyes. It was the most childlike she had ever seen him. "Come on Vegeta," she spoke in a soft-tone. He nodded, and she began to move him from there to the throne slowly. The folk that walked were all talking amongst themselves, but Bulma tuned them out and tried to focus on the task at hand. She took him off to the side of the throne, and then she knelt down beside him. He looked so sad. She forced herself to smile, despite how upset and frightened she actually was. "This is life sometimes Vegeta. If you do something, you need to live with the consequences of those actions. This is no different. I'm being put in a Time Chamber. I'll just be sleeping. It won't hurt," she told him. And when I wake up, you'll just be a little older than me. That will be neat, won't it?"

He shook his head, but said nothing. "Please don't make this harder than it is," she asked. "We both know that I wouldn't be your caregiver forever, and for not much longer. You're growing-up, and within just a few months I bet I'll be far from your mind. You're a tough little guy. Soon you'll have the girls chasing you too, and you'll be too busy with them to think about your old nanny."

He shook his head again. Her hands dropped down to her side and she looked down at her lap. What else was she suppose to tell him? There was no way to comfort him. "Shenron, keep this child safe from harm, protect him, even in the heat of battle, and let peace of mind come swiftly," she prayed under her breath. He heard her, and she heard him speak under his breath too.

"Shenron, protect this woman while she sleeps. And should she not awaken, take her under your wing, and give her the strength to protect herself," he prayed.

She smiled for real, and she leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "Be safe Vegeta." She stood to her feet and moved closer to the King, where she knelt down. "I'm ready," she told him. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she felt sick, but she tried to look her best because Vegeta was watching.

King Frieza motioned for his mages, who moved out from different spots in the crowds. They circled around her, and they began to chant. She felt her entire body become hot as their spell began to affect her. She felt her body become lighter, and lighter, until she felt herself begin to flood off the ground. Her body straightened out on its own, so her arms were at her side and it looks like she was standing up straight. She was surprised as then her body become suddenly cold. She let out a sharp gasp as it hit her hard.

She could see Vegeta from the corner of her eye, jumping forward, looking up at her in horror. She tried to put on a strong front, but her body hurt all over, like little pins and needles were sticking into every space on her body. Then she felt nothing. Her body had gone completely numb, and she could no longer feel anything. Her eyes were becoming heavy. And she knew it was almost over.

Another mage began chanting another spell, and it surrounded her, creating a purple ball of energy. The air become suddenly very thick and she began gasping for air. Then it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her, and she couldn't get any air into her. She was panicking now. It felt like she was being choked to death, and it felt incredibly painful. Then her eyelids fell closed and she lost consciousness.


	9. Awakening

Chapter 8

Gasping for air, Bulma tried to sit up from her deep slumber, but she fell back down onto the hard surface she was on. She could feel her body shaking harshly as she struggled to catch up with her breathing. Her body felt freezing, and every muscle hurt. She had a woman at her side that had her hands raised over Bulma. Her eyes were closed, and she was chanting a spell under her breath. Bulma looked at her briefly, but was concentrating mostly on her breathing and her own body. She tried to roll on her side, but her muscles began to spasm. She let out a cry.

The woman broke her chanting, and without opening her eyes spoke. "Please stop moving."

Bulma tried to move onto her side again. She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her body again. The woman glared at Bulma again. "Stop moving!" she made a quick motion of her hand, in the form of a wave, and an unseen force, she was thrown flat onto the hard surface and forced down. Bulma screamed in surprise and pain.

"W-what is go-"

The woman now snapped her fingers and another unseen force prevented Bulma from speaking It wouldn't let her move or use her lips, so she was unable to speak.

The woman went back to chanting, and closed her eyes. Bulma was so frightened and she had no idea what was going on, and she didn't even know where she was. The room was dark, cold (or that was just her, she didn't know for sure) and smelt like rotten meat.

The woman looked like she in her early twenties. Her hair was very long, and wasn't tired back. It didn't look like it had been brushed in weeks, and it was extremely matted and unkept. It was also so dark and purple that it looked like it shun like a gem at first glance. Her eyes were the colour purple, with tints of black around the edges. She had a round face, and a cute child-like appearance, but the vibe Bulma got off of her was anything but child-like. Her skin was as white as death, and resembled no shade of pink skin at all. Just white. She also looked very serious and stern. She was someone to never mess with clearly.

She was back to chanting and as she chanted Bulma could feel some warmth return to her body. She felt a little more of the tension in her body settle, but she still couldn't speak or move. The woman stopped chanting, and began to move about the room. She stopped and turned back to look at Bulma for only a moment, then she looked back down at a large book in front of her. She ran her finger over the book and read down the page, her finger guiding her as she went.

After several moments, she stopped and looked over to the shelf above her and read the contents of bottles that were scattered throughout it. She reached up and pulled down a bottle, and then returned to Bulma. She looked down at her, and smiled. She reached for Bulma's leg and lifted it.

Bulma looked down, realizing that her leg was bare, as was the rest of her. She was completely nude on this strange flat surface. The woman looked at Bulma with that smile that sent chills up her spine. "This is a spell in a bottle. Your muscles haven't been used in ten years, and that would take months of building up your muscles in your body again. This spell will do that for you in a day. It is extremely painful."

She pulled the cork out of the bottle, and poured the contents, a thick and chunky green paste slowly dropped out of the bottle. It poured on her leg and the coldness of the contents made her leap, but the force from the spell the woman cast on her earlier, threw her back on the hard slab. She winched. The woman paid no mind, and began to use her hands to rub the paste all over her leg. She got in between her toes and everything, before she turned to the next leg. She used the extra paste on her hands and then rubbed that in. Stopping at one point to get more from the bottle. She rubbed that in, and moved up Bulma's body, rubbing her stomach, sides, and then to her arms.

Bulma only felt the coldness of the paste at first, but as this unknown woman began to work the paste throughout her body, she then felt it begin to tingle down where it has first been worked on her leg. And the tingling spread and began to move throughout her body. Then the tingling changed. And it began to itch. She winched and shut her eyes as the itching got worse. She wanted to scratch herself all over, but her arms couldn't move from the spell that was holding her down. Bulma opened her mouth to cry out, but her lips wouldn't move either. She shut her eyes tightly and tears began to form around her eyes.

The itching then got worse. It felt like someone had stuck a flame to her body, and it was burning from the muscles up through the skin. Her legs began to spasm, and at that moment Bulma wanted to die. Her stomach now felt the same. The woman now dropped her arms down and walked away from the table. When the heated pain hit Bulma's stomach she felt it convulsive and she began to vomit. With the spell forcing her down, the vomit came up and spilled over Bulma, running down her face and neck. She began to sob silently, and she cried to herself as she looked over at the woman.

She was still smiling. "Oh, you have no pain tolerance at all. Oh well, I'll just have to get a guard to force you to clean up your mess. See you in the morning."

Bulma's eyes widened. _'She's leaving me here like this?!'_

The woman was gone, and Bulma was left there on the slab by herself. She couldn't call for help and she couldn't move, except for when her body spasmed from the pain of the paste working on her muscles (or she hoped that was what it was doing). Why couldn't the woman stay, at least talk to her and try and give her a few kind words. Anything to keep her mind on something else.

Things didn't happen like that. In fact, Bulma laid there for several hours. Crying, wishing she could do anything to stop this pain. Her stomach had another sharp pain, and Bulma convulsed again, and vomit followed once again.

8 8 8

Vegeta moved about the hallways of the castle. It was late at night, and he had just returned to the castle for the night. He had another long day of fighting against some of the rebels from other countries. He easily destroyed them, but admittedly, Vegeta felt drained. Using so much of his magic up, and then turning to his sword had used up a lot of energy.

He moved past a servant girl, who saw him and quickly began to follow up behind him. "Y-your highness," she called. "King Frieza asked me to meet you when you returned. He has dinner ready for you in the dinning all. You must need to eat."

Vegeta stopped and turned to the young girl. She was but a child, and looked like a new face to him. He decided he'd be easy on her, but she better watch out next time. "Very well," he told her. "Word of advice girl, you will bow when you see me, and then address me. Not follow behind me. Next time, I will kill you."

The girl's eyes went wide, and she bowed her head quickly. "I-I'm so sorry." She then dropped to her knees and bowed even lower to the ground.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He hated snivelling brats. It took him a lot of effort to not kick her across the hall. But his hunger and tiredness drew his attention elsewhere. He returned to walk down the hall, and move about to the dinning hall. He knew that some people could consider him an asshole, but he didn't care. He killed people for a living, he didn't need or care about their opinions.

He pushed open the dinning room and with great force both doors slammed onto the wall on either side of them. He moved into the dinning hall and looked around. His eyes stopped on a male servant who looked rather nervous. Vegeta glared at him. "My dinner, quickly."

"Yes your highness," he stated, and rushed out of the dinning hall, into the adjoined room, which was the kitchen. He scanned the room, and stopped to the fireplace that was at the end of the room. There was a chair in front of it, and Vegeta could sense that King Frieza was sitting there. He turned back to look at Vegeta.

"My, my, my, not a scratch on you," he stated. "Nice going my boy."

Vegeta hated it when he tried to compliment him. Even more so whenever he decided to eat dinner late, just so he could join Vegeta for dinner. "Ex-farmers on horses are no threat to me."

"Clearly," Frieza stated. He turned to look at the entrance to the dinning hall, where a young woman walked in. She bowed quickly to Frieza. "Ahh, Rixia. How is our patient?"

"Very well your highness," Rixia stated. She looked at Vegeta, and in turn he looked her over. She had long purple hair that was let down lose around her. It was unkept and dirty looking. Her purple eyes stared at him, and she gave him a smirk rather than a smile. She bowed elegantly for him. "And good evening to you Prince Vegeta."

"And you are?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm a wandering healer, hired by the King. I specialize in magic's of the body and soul. The king needed my services."

Vegeta crossed his arms. He didn't need her whole life story. He looked at her with a clearly bored stare, though his interest was peeked. Frieza wouldn't hire a healer to heal someone, especially with speciality magic such as healing of the soul. Not unless it was for Frieza himself. Who was it that Frieza needed healed.

"May I ask who required such a service? We could have just put them out of their misery," Vegeta stated. "Waste of money is what that is."

Frieza looked over at the two. He had his usual innocent smile that Vegeta learned to hate and dread. "Why, an old friend."

"Friend?" Vegeta stated. "You know as well as I do, I have no friends."

Frieza stood. "Why, Vegeta, it has been ten years exactly today."

Vegeta almost jumped out of his skin. Ten years had past. How could he forgotten? There was a time he use to count the days, but gave up keeping track after four years. He tried his best to not look like he was fazed, but the fact was that Vegeta was trying to not look like he had just slayed his first dragon and was practically dancing in the hallways covered in the animals blood. "Oh, you mean that old nanny of mine. Pssh, I suspect she is as crazy as hell then."

Rixia shook her head. "Actually, she is doing very well. Her mental state has been spared, thanks to my magic. She will be exactly as she was when she went to sleep. She is going through her treatments to learn to walk again right as we speak."

Vegeta didn't like this woman. She gave off a bad energy, and her cutting into this conversation was making him dislike her all the more. She sent him a smile, and then turned to Frieza, who was also smiling. "Yes, I intended to give her full employment again. Once she's recovered. In a few days that is."

"Yes, give her three days or so, then she get can to _work_," the woman giggled. Vegeta didn't like how she spoke, or how she butted into his business.

"Well she might as well be of use to someone," Vegeta stated. "At least she won't be bothering me anymore."

Frieza sent him a glance. "I seem to remember a child crying when she was imprisoned for her crimes against Captain Nate."

Vegeta wanted to blast both of them to bits. He hated them both, and he didn't like how Frieza was reminding him of the sorrow he felt that day. For the first time he had a friend who cared about him, and she had been taken away. "I was a pathetic stupid child. Age remedied this."

To Vegeta's relief, the kitchen doors opened, and their meal was being served. He was hungry, tired and now cranky. The last thing he wanted was to get angry enough and blast someone with a fireball. Frieza always punished him when he killed a servant. With so many villages now raided and piles of ash now, servants were hard to come by. Vegeta took a seat at the end of the table by himself, and was relieved when Frieza paid attention to Rixia and talked to her about payment.

8 8 8

Later on in the evening, Vegeta was still restless. The news about Bulma being woken up and knowing she was awake somewhere in the castle made him feel crazy. He wanted to see her, just a glance, to see if she really was there. He had far too many dreams about the day she would wake up. It ranged from her happily running into his arms or sometimes, more often, it was her screaming and running from him. He was far from ashamed of whom he was today. In fact, he enjoyed killing people. He had become a way for him to cope and was a way to distress.

He climbed off of his bed, and exited his bedroom. He needed to see her. And he suspected he knew where she was being kept right now. There was a lab that King Frieza would let his special spell casters work. He was sure this is where Bulma was being kept for now. He moved swiftly through the castle, until he got to said labs. He opened the door, and as it did, it creaked. He stepped inside and let the door close behind him. The room was dark, and only one lamp was burning. He concentrated his energy and let a ball of fire into the palm of his hand. The flame was powerful enough that it lit the way for him, but would also be a suitable weapon in case someone tried to attack him.

His entered a large room, where all kinds of bottles and cauldrons laid about. Then he saw a table with a long wooden slab on top. A form lay on there, and it was moving. Vegeta moved over and used the ball of fire to see the form better.

It was a nude female form. The skin looked pale and grey, and rather sickly. As his eyes scanned up the form, he could see the contents of vomit up over the breasts, the neck, and some of the face.

The face and eyes. The eyes that were on the face were looking right at him. Not only that, but it was Bulma who was looking up at him. If he weren't so use to shocking sights, his eyes would have widened in surprise. His face remained still and serious though. His hand reached out for her, and he placed a hand under her neck to lift her. As he began to lift her up, a sudden force forced her back down. His hand got the force of her being forced back down, and the weight of her body slammed down on his hand. He cursed and drew his hand back.

'_A retraining spell. Blasted witch,'_ he thought. He ran his free hand over her and a ball of light ran over her body. She gasped as soon as the spell was lifted from her body. She rolled over to her side and vomited on the other side of the slab away from him. She began to cough and sob to herself.

Vegeta removed the cape from his shoulders, and moved over to the other side of the table. He began to wipe away the mostly dried vomit from her body. Her eyes looked up at him and his felt himself staring at those deep blue eyes. They were always so kind, and made him feel at ease. Today though they looked terrified.

"How are you feeling? He asked

She stared at him, and finally she pointing to her mouth and then shook her head. "You can't speak?" She nodded. He sighed, and began to concentrate on his spell again, this time; his ran his thumb over her mouth. Once he did, she gasped and rested her head down on the slab.

"C-can you do anything about this pain, kind sir." she asked.

His eyes widened now. His immediately tried to look as unfazed as possible. Bulma didn't recognize him. His lifted his cape, and rested it over her nude form. He shook his head. "I can't help stop the pain. This lotion used has to take its toll, but if you like, I will stay here with you."

Her eyes glanced down at the cape, that was now comfortably over her body, and then back up at him. His heart began to race when he saw that some warmth filled her eyes once again. "If it isn't too much trouble."

He shook his head. "It's a pleasure."

She smiled. "I'm Bulma."

He nodded his head. He wanted to say, '_Yes I know. I'm Vegeta.'_ But the thought of her knowing, and then finding out later on that he was a killer, actually frightened him a little. He understood now that she was disgusted with the fact he killed a dragon, which hadn't put up a fight, or attacked Vegeta to begin with. She has shared with him minutes before she was frozen that she wanted him to have a childhood, to act like a child like she got too. After she was frozen his training had intensified. And a few months later, he shot up in height. Within two years at the age of fourteen, his voice broke. And he had his first experience sexual with a woman at the age of fifteen. He became a Captain of Frieza's army at age sixteen. By eighteen, he had killed hundreds by his own hand, and lead the army that killed hundreds of thousands. He didn't want Bulma to know that. For now, he wanted her to know that somebody was here for her during this painful process of being reawakened.

"It's nice to meet you Bulma," he stated. "Let's get more light in here so I don't need to hold this anymore." He pointed to his hand that was still burning. He moved about the lab, and began to light some lamps that were about the room.

"I had a friend who learned to cast that spell a few months after I came here," Bulma spoke.

Vegeta froze, and dropped his hand to his side and the flame disappeared from his hand. "It's a pretty basic spell. It has many uses though. It is a first for many offensive spell casters."

Bulma nodded. She snuggled into the cape, and tightened it around her. "Is it cold in here, or is that just the lotion the healer put on me?"

"No, it is kind of chilly in here," he stated. "I don't know any spells for warming a body. The best thing is to rub your arms and legs."

She nodded and began to use her arms to rub her arms. She did this for a few seconds, until she winched and her body began to violently spasm.

"Whoa! Stop!" he said. She did as he said, and waited for the painful wave to pass. He stood over her. "Your muscles are still too weak." He shifted uneasily. "Do you want me to do it for you? I promise to be appropriate."

She shook her head. "No, its okay."

He understood. He didn't take any offence to it. So instead he took off his heavy jacket, and placed it on top of his cape. The jacket was long, and went to his knees. It was black with accents and trims decorated with silver. She looked at the coat and then at him. "Who are you?"

She sounded distrusting. "I'm one of the Captain's of the King's Army."

"I am very grateful, but may I ask what a Captain of Frieza's Army is doing here with an ex-caregiver?"

"Curiousity mostly. You were on display in the throne room for the last ten years. When I found out you were awake, I wanted to see if you were alright."

Vegeta hadn't lied, but he knew it sounded like a made up story, or at least suspicious sounding one. He couldn't tell if she believed it or not.

"For everyone to see," she stated out loud. "Forgive me, but that is disgusting on Frieza's part."

He nodded. "I agree, but unfortunately when a time chamber is created, it cannot be moved by any force. They say even Shenron couldn't move one."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Can I ask you something about someone?"

His heart beat increased again. "If I know them."

"Vegeta...Prince Vegeta," she stated. "Is he safe? I was his caregiver, so I'm...just curious."

His hand reached out and he touched her hand from on top of the cape and jacket. She looked down at his hand that was on top of hers. "He is well. He grew up well and healthy."

She seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but she nodded anyway. "I'm glad to hear it."

"So, you were his caregiver? I heard he had one," Vegeta stated. "I heard his caregiver was a kind woman with old-fashioned morals."

She laughed sarcastically. "I guess in King Frieza's country, my _morals_ are old fashioned."

"You were treated well," he stated. "I mean besides being punished by the time chamber, you were treated well, weren't you?"

She looked him directly in the eyes. "I suppose if you mean directly by King Frieza, then yes, I was treated well. He did even give me medical attention when I was ill. But I still had to put up with some of his men. I was no whore, but I was looked upon as one. I doubt Frieza would have done anything if I had gone to him."

"You weren't hired as a harem worker, but yet men treated you as such?" Vegeta asked. "Were you ever forced?"

She looked away from him. "No, but one of them tried to convince me to let him. I said no. Later on, Prince Vegeta was badly hurt, and that is when I assaulted him."

"Captain Nate?" Vegeta questioned.

She nodded. "I shouldn't complain. I know I shouldn't, and you really should be the last one I am complaining to. Please don't think I'm not grateful to be alive, because I re-"

Vegeta had moved without even realizing it, and placed a comforting hand on her cheek, and then shook his head. "I hate King Frieza, and I want him dead. If anyone, I am the perfect one to complain to him about. You have a friend in me."

Bulma's eyes become full of emotion as she looked at him. They became teary, but no tears were shed. Instead she nodded towards him, and quietly said thank you under her breath. It took a moment for Vegeta to regain his composure, and he drew back. She looked at him, unsure what to expect from this _stranger_ anymore.

She composed herself as well, and slowly sad up. He moved to stop her, but she seemed to climb up with little to no pain. She covered herself with the cape and jacket as she moved. She turned to look at him. "Who are _you_ really?" she asked. She looked rather serious.

"I didn't lie, I am the Captain of Frieza's army," he stated. "And I just wanted to check up on you. I know that the healer who is taking care of you has no bedside manor. That is plain enough by her using magic to force your mouth shut and pin your body down. Let alone leaving you to suffer by yourself."

"I know I've seen you before," she said, but in a low tone under her breath. She winched once again, and she fell back down onto the slab. She rolled onto her side again. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"I wish I could do more," he told her.

Bulma looked at him with unsure eyes, and she remained silent for a while. Vegeta knew this to be what she did when she was lost in thought and was thinking deeply to herself. She did this often when Vegeta was reading something she was getting him to study. She'd zone out and think deeply to herself, but also never ask him questions if she had any from him. But she wasn't afraid to give comments, which explained to him how she felt about something at the moment.

"I find it strange that you only saw me in the throne room all these years, in that damn Time Chamber and you'd come to see me, like this," she looked down at her clothes, or rather the cape and jacket that covered her nude body.

"I don't think so" he stated. "I think it's reasonable."

He could tell that she was uncomfortable, which saddened him, but he didn't sense that she was threatened. "But I understand, I'm a stranger to you, and everything has changed in the last ten years. You're probably scared, and worried what the future holds for you. So, I will leave you for now, let you rest. Keep the cape and jacket. I can get another one easily. You may need it more."

She just stared at him. She said nothing, but her eyes followed him as he moved around the table slab and moved to the little hallway to get to the door. "I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate all this, because I do. More than I can express, but I don't know anything what is going on anymore. I'm scared out of my mind."

"You don't need to explain," he said, and then turned to look back at her. "I remember when I was brought here as a child. I was just as scared, if not more so. I take no offence to you feeling this way."

"I appreciate that," she smiled at him slightly.

He bowed his head slightly in respect. A move that was completely out of character for him, but she deserved all his respect in the world. With all that she had done for him, and how she cared for him when he was a child, she wouldn't receive any of his wrath that others so often received from just looking at him. He turned and left the magic lab, closing the door behind him.

When he did close the door, he let himself lean against it and he began to take in deep even breaths. He had nearly lost himself more than just a few times in there with her. When he had placed his hand on her cheek, he had so badly wanted to kiss her like he had kissed her when he was a child. He knew he had missed her so much in the last ten years, but he never imagined he had missed her so much that he could possibly lose control of himself when he saw her again.

Bulma had always looked pretty to him. She was no doubt a country girl, and she had that country girl feel to him. It was that history that gave her the brave attribute that he liked about her. Her hair was unnaturally short for a girl. Cut short and messy like a small boy who was let free to run around. It suited her face, and let him see the shape of her long thin neck. It was longer looking than an average neck, but it still fit with the rest of her body.

To him, she was always tall, but now that he was a grown man, he could see that she wasn't actually that tall. It looked like she would come up to his mid-chest. Vegeta himself was an unusually tall man for Ice-Jin, but he also knew that he wasn't Ice-Jin born. He didn't know anything about his true country. All he knew for sure was that he was the next ruler of the country after King Frieza, and he knew now that Bulma was awake, when he was King, he would make sure that he kept his promise to her all those years ago.

She would be taken care of, and he would help her find her family wherever they maybe in the world, and he would reunite them. And he would make sure they lived like royalty in the castle with him. He didn't care what it would take. He would repay her for all the kindness she gave him. The only kindness he knew in all of this world. Bulma deserved that much.

8 8 8

Sometime after the strange encounter, Bulma had managed to fall asleep once the pain had eased. She was asleep when the healer came back into the room, who woke her up with a start. Rixia pushed her hard, and began to shake her. "Wake up girl."

Bulma sat up with a yelp. The cape and jacket nearly fell off her, but her hands quickly grabbed it to cover herself back up. Rixia had her hands on her hips and was looking at her, and then down at the jacket and cape. "So, had a visitor, did we?"

She nodded quickly. And Rixia began to smile, and then laugh to herself. "Stupid man," she reached for the jacket and pulled it off of Bulma, and then began to examine the button work and detailing, and then she brought it up to her nose and smelt. "Sad that such a handsome man has such poor taste in women. You were awake, what, an hour before he came to fuck you?" She threw the jacket back at Bulma.

Bulma caught it and looked at the healer with stunned eyes. "N-no, that didn't happen," she stated. "He just talked to me. I don't even know who he is."

The healer began to laugh at Bulma. "Some caregiver you are, don't even recognize the child you took care of."

Bulma's mouth dropped open, and her stunned expression intensified. "T-that was Vegeta?"

"Yes, that was _Prince_ Vegeta," Rixia explained as if it had been obvious. "Future King of this country, and he visited you the moment he realized you were awake."

Bulma had no words. She was stunned. The Captain of Frieza's Army. That was Vegeta. He had grown so much. The thought confused him. For her it had been just a few hours, but for him it had been ten years. Of course he had grown. He looked handsome, just like she had expected him to become. His dark features had intensified in adulthood. His dark hair was even longer than it was when he was a child, and it still naturally flared up like it had before, and seemed to float naturally. His skin was still pale, and his dark black eyes were still as sharp as ice. He was so much taller than he was as a child, but she couldn't tell how tall his actually was. The same height perhaps, or maybe a little taller.

Rixia sighed. "Just get up. King Frieza wishes to have a word with you."

She looked at Rixia. "Can I stand?"

"You should be able to," Rixia stated. "If my lotions worked, which they always do, you should be able to walk."

Bulma had no pain when she moved. She swung her body over the side of the slab, and her legs hung over. She used her arms, to push herself forward, and over the slab onto the floor. She expected for her to have trouble keeping her balance, or collapse, but she had no issues. She easily began to walk. She held the cape around her, and it trailed behind her and swam around her.

Rixia put a brown piece of fabric down on the slab. "Get dressed."

Bulma knew this dress to be the one she had been wearing when she went to sleep. She reached for it, and pulled open to look at it. Then she laid it out on the slab, and she carefully removed the cape. She still held the jacket, and placed them beside each other on the slab. Her body became chilled as the cold air hit her body. She quickly slipped into the dress. She had no shoes or an underdress. The cold air chilled her and the cold stone floor turned her feet to ice.

"Come along, I don't want to keep Frieza waiting," Rixia stated.

Bulma grabbed the cape, and jacket. She folded it up then did the same with the jacket. She placed the cape inside of the jacket, and brought it up to her arms and held it. Rixia looked at her with interest. "Bringing _that_ with you?"

"I want to return it to Prince Vegeta when I get a chance to see him," she stated. "It's not right for me to keep it."

"It wasn't right for _you_ to take it in the first place," Rixia stated. She turned away. "Throne room, _**now**_."

She sighed and nodded. It was clear that Rixia didn't like her, or the fact that Vegeta had visited her during the night. There was so much she didn't know. It was possible that somehow the two were involved with each other. Actually, it wouldn't surprise her. Vegeta was a man now, and she knew he would have needs that all man had. Needs that she knew women needed as well.

She followed the healer down the hall, and her eyes glanced from place to go as she went. The castle looked the same, but as she went, she could see servants and some guards in random places. All stopped and looked at her. They gave her long stares, and if two were together they would begin to whisper amongst each other. Bulma tried to look like she didn't notice, but she did, and she shifted uneasily. Everyone was dressed in such different clothing than what they wore ten years earlier. The fabrics looked richer, finer, and even the styles looked different. Bulma looked like she had come from the streets of a slum.

They reached the throne room, and Rixia moved her hand in a motion, and the large doors swung open for them. Bulma carefully walked inside and looked around uneasily. She looked to the far end of the throne room, where she could see Frieza sitting in his throne. He looked older, but he also looked wiser and stronger as well. He dressed in the same rich colorful clothes, but now he wore a lot more jewels and gold. She stopped at the end of the royal red carpet that lead to the throne. She knelt down and bowed.

King Frieza smiled down at her. "Well, welcome back Bulma."

She glanced up at him. "Thank you, your highness."

"I trust you are feeling well?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good. I am glad to hear it," he stated. "Because I already have a new job for you."

Bulma felt scared as she heard him. "What is it?"

"I am in need of a motherly figure," Frieza told her. "I have a much larger nursery now, where all the castle's future soldiers and servants are being raised there. I need as many motherly figures as I can to take care of these children. You did such a fantastic job with Prince Vegeta, I feel that you would be a perfect mother to these children as well. Will you do this job for me?"

She bowed her head. What choice did she have? "Yes, I will."

"Excellent. Guard, please take Bulma to the nursery, and get her situated," Frieza ordered.

She could hear the sound of armour clicking as someone moved, and she looked up at a guard who was coming toward her. She stood to her feet, and looked at them. She didn't know his face, naturally. He was young. Probably still in his teens. He said nothing, and motioned for her to follow.

Bulma had her arms still clenched around the jacket and cape. She felt very nervous, and held onto it like a scared child would their baby blanket. "And Bulma," Frieza called. She stopped and turned to look at her. "That jacket, it would look very handsome on you indeed. I've only seen one other like it."

Bulma froze and felt her entire body go cold. A dreaded feeling fell over her and she felt sick to her stomach as the words echoed in her head. "T-thank you, your highness."

Frieza said nothing else, and Bulma followed the guard, who was leading her out of the room. Once she was gone out of the room, Frieza turned to Rixia. He laughed amused by the scowl that was on her face.

"Jealous, are we?"

She turned to look at Frieza. "Of that girl? Why would I? She's a country girl, and an ugly one at that."

"Oh, so you aren't jealous that Vegeta visited her last night," Frieza laughed.

Rixia turned and looked at Frieza with a glare. "As one of your heirs, and future queen of this country, yes, I am very jealous that my soon to be fiancée is fucking around with a servant girl. I would have thought that my _father_ would have been insulted by such."

"Vegeta didn't touch her," Frieza told me. "If it was any other woman, I would think so, but you do not understand how Vegeta acts around Bulma. I studied the two of them for almost two years while she cared for him. She is no threat, but she is also needed. So, Rixia, my daughter, do not interfere."

She looked at King Frieza with angry eyes. "Very well, but only because I trust your judgement, but you know how I feel about losing what I want. And I want someone as powerful with magic as I for a husband. Vegeta is also royalty, so it is a perfect match."


	10. Changes

A/N: For the lack of updates all weekend. I was away at my bf's and i don't own a laptop, so I didn't update anything at all. Just worked on x-mas gifts for the family. I knit...so yeah. Anyway, I just want to explain something that I deeply apologize for. As I mentioned in the first chapter, this story is a novel I wrote, where the characters were inspired by personalities of Dragonball Z characters. So I am going through and editing and as I go. And sometimes I miss changing a character's name to the dbz character that inspired them. I tried to use the find and change option but that messed up. As someone pointed out with seeing Vegetaia and other weird typos that weren't popping up on my spell check due to this find and change option. I know exactly what happened here. Basically the problem is, Vegeta's character name in my novel is Victor. And there is a character named Victoria in the story...so you can see the problem. So for future reference I am going to list all the characters names from my novel just so if it happens again...(which i will try and make sure it doesn't) then you may know who I mean anyway.

Adel: Bulma

Victor: Vegeta

Edward: Frieza

Nate: Nappa

Richard: Bardock

Launch: Launch

Another thing is that Bulma originally had two sisters and a brother, but I edited that and played around with it. In the original version she still does. Another thing...which may piss people off, Frieza has no real power in this. Which i know will make no sense to people...but I promise, for the character and certain events, It will make sense in the end.

Okay...With that...enjoy. .

Chapter 9

_Bulma's eyes fluttered open, and her vision slowly became clearer. As she became more aware, she realized she was on her knees and leaning against a glass form. It took her a moment to remember where she was. In the throne room, and in the Time Chamber, that rested in the corner to the left to the throne. She moved a bit and her eyes looked around her. She could see several people in the room, all of their backs were to her. She could see a young man and King Frieza who stood close to him. And then there were several men who were facing the two. She could hear Frieza. _

"_Prove to me your training is complete. Kill them," Frieza stated. _

_All the men came at the teen at once. He never moved. As the first one came at him with a spear, the young man shifted and grabbed the spear, and ripped it in half, hitting the man on the side of the head with the spear. He knocked him to the ground, and turned to the next man who came at him. He stabbed the man with incredible ease, and when he dropped to the ground, the teen kicked him with amazing ease across the room. The last man reached for the teen, grabbed him by the arm. As the man held him in place, he moved to stab him, but suddenly his arm caught fire, and it spread to the attacker. He released the young man, and drew back, trying to stop the fire from spreading. The teenager formed another fireball, and shot it at the man, hitting him in the chest. He laughed as the rest of the man caught fire and he began to scream and cry out. The young man turned back to look at Frieza, who was smiling at him. Then Frieza pointed at the first man who was crawling on the floor. "One more."_

_With incredible ease, and barely a glance, the teenager shot another fireball at this man, catching him on fire. Frieza began to clap. "Good, good; very good my boy. You've proven yourself to me. You shall lead my army."_

Bulma shot up in bed and looked around at her surroundings. She wiped her forehead and found that it was covered in sweat. She sighed and used the sleeve of her dress to wipe her face of the sweat, and then looked around.

There were bunk beds upon bunk beds in this large stone room. In most beds there were women, who were all sound asleep.

She was in a dorm room that was attached to the nursery that she was now working in. All of the women who slept in here were caregivers to the children who slept and lived in the room next to this dorm room. She had barely had a chance to meet any of them, as she was put to work with the children. Most of the women stayed to themselves, and Bulma didn't have a chance to even introduce herself to them.

As soon as she was thrown into the nursery, the children were at her. She wasn't sure if there was a a schedule or what-not, like Vegeta did, so she just did what the others were doing. She played with them. The children didn't even care who she was, they just knew she was here to play with them, so she played with them.

She followed the other caregivers and helped served them lunches, then played with them. Then dinner time, and more playing. Some children by this time began to fall asleep. Bulma put them to bed, not even sure if it was the correct bed or not. No other woman or child complained, so she assumed it was first come first served.

After the younger children were put to bed, Bulma was surprised that a few children came into the nursery. They were older, and looked bruised and cut up. They were both female and male, and they looked angry and cold. Two caregivers jumped up and took care of them, while the rest didn't seem to notice or care about the older children.

They were wearing leather armour, which were very similar to what Vegeta wore when he went to training. Bulma knew that King Frieza was probably training them to be part of his army, but she couldn't tell if this was true or not. It would have been a first she heard of a girl being part of his army. And she had no idea how the war was going or what had transpired in the last ten years.

The older children were fed, and all of the children were put to bed. The caregivers were now fed for the first time that day.

At this point Bulma was starving, and ate quickly, eating all she could. She hadn't been fed once since she was woken up. So she gladly ate, even if it appeared to be table scraps. She needed the food, and her body felt weak enough as it was without food for such a long period of time.

Then all the caregivers climbed into bed. Once again, Bulma didn't know if there was a special bed that each caregiver took as their own, so she stayed back and waited until they were all by a certain bed. She picked an empty bed near the entrance and climbed into the bed to rest.

And here she was several hours later, awake in bed after having a nightmare. She sighed and laid back in bed. That was either a nightmare, or a memory. She didn't know. It was a dream about her in the Time Chamber, and witnessing something graphic and violent. Deep down she knew that the young teenager looked like a very young teenage Vegeta. The problem she had was she didn't know if it was a memory or just a dream brought on knowing that Vegeta was a Captain, and had no doubt killed dozens, if not more.

It was more than likely a memory. She knew that those who were put in Time Chambers would sometimes wake up from time to time. There was a very good chance she woke up and saw that happen before she fell back asleep. There was a very good chance she woke up several times in fact. Perhaps it would pop up from time to time. She couldn't know for sure. She supposed she could ask Vegeta if she ever saw him, but she didn't know if it would be a good idea or proper to see him again. He was after all an important figure in the kingdom now. Captain of the army that was fighting the war. He was leading the countries army and deciding if this country would crumble or not in battle.

Bulma's thoughts were brought back by the sound of a baby crying. She shot up in bed again and jumped out of bed. A few other caregivers shifted in bed, but she was already opening the dorm door and was out in the nursery. The room was dark, except for a few oil lamps that burned on the walls. She could see a toddler shifting and crying in the centre of the cradles. She moved quickly to the child, and leaned over the cradle. She reached in and lifted the child into her arms. She pressed the child against her, and held them protectively against her. She swayed the child a little and began to hum a little trying to calm the child.

The child was clearly cranky and began to push against her. She tried to look at the child in the darkness. She couldn't tell in this bad lighting if the child was a little girl or boy, as all the children had their hair cut short. She watched the child and comfortably tried to stroke the to calm them. They struggled against her and began to give an ear shattering wail.

She instantly thought of Vegeta, and how hard he was to comfort. She imagined that if Vegeta was a toddler, he would be just like this child. Fussy and hard to calm down.

She walked with the child to a corner of the room. She found a chair and sat down in the chair, and placed the child down on her lap. She loosely put her arms around the child and and child's crying eased. They looked around carefully, and then back up at her. She smiled lightly at the child.

"There we go," she smiled. "Now, what is the matter, hmmm?"

She let one hand feel there fabric diaper, and it felt empty and dry. "Hmm, hungry?"

The child said nothing, and calmed themselves. She placed a hand on their forehead, feeling for a temperature. The child felt normal. And they were now calm. She thought she understood. "I bet you're scared of the dark, aren't you. And I'm a stranger so you are nervous. That's it isn't it"

The child brought their thumb up to their mouth, and began to suck on their thumb. She chuckled and continued to sit with the child. They struggled against her at one point and then leaned against her. She reached for a blanket that was in the chair beside her, and picked it up. She placed it over herself and the child. The child used their little hands to pick it up and play with it a little, before they yawned.

She tucked the blanket in around the child and watched as the child's eyes became heavier and heavier. She watched as the child closed their eyes, and fell back to sleep. She let the child sleep in her lap for a few minutes before she picked them up and walked back over to their cradle, and placed them inside with the blanket. She stayed beside the cradle, and watched the child sleep for several minutes before she decided that they were fast asleep.

She turned to return to the dorms, when she noticed an older woman standing in the doorway. "I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up"

The woman shook her head. "No, not at all. I was just surprised that someone got up to tend to the child. Most caregivers ignore the children at night."

Bulma shook her head. "I'm new at this, but I could never let a child cry and not be attended to."

The woman nodded, and she smiled. "You always did have a good heart."

Bulma tried to see the woman better in the darkness. The woman said that like she knew her, but who was she. "You know me?"

"Yes, you did, before you were put to sleep. I use to work as a maid."

"Launch!" she stated. She tried to keep herself hushed so she wouldn't wake up all the children. Even in the darkness she could tell that the woman was smiling. Bulma moved across the room and put her arms around Launch tightly in a tight embrace.

This was the first real positive thing since she had woken up. She needed someone she could trust after all these changes. "Launch, oh my Shenron, you don't realize how happy I am to see you."

"I nearly fainted when I saw you walk into the nursery this morning," Launch stated. "I didn't think you'd wake up."

Bulma nodded. "I did. I was so scared I'd be alone. With Vegeta an adult now, and him no longer needing a caregiver, I was so frightened I'd be placed in the harem."

Launch nodded. "I was fearful I would have been too. All the women who work in the castle share the same fear. We lucked out when King Frieza decided to raise his army from birth. It opened a lot of job positions for women. Even some women who were originally in the harem were able to get jobs here."

Bulma released her friend. "I'm at least glad that you are here. Otherwise, I don't think I would have lasted long. Things have only gotten more complicated for me."

"Complicated...you just woke up though" Launch stated.

"I know...but I was awake for only a few hours, and Vegeta came to see me. That was awkward enough...but I have the feeling the healer hates me because of that. And to top it off, I think King Frieza thinks I am 'with' Vegeta," she sighed.

"Prince Vegeta came to visit you" Launch asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Bulma shook her head. "Not at all. He gave me his cape and jacket to keep me warm during the night. He was actually...a gentleman...which is more than I thought he ever would be."

Launch looked surprised. "Him...a gentleman. That doesn't sound like Prince Vegeta. He kills the castle staff just for not bowing for him quick enough."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "V-Vegeta...?"

"Yes. Vegeta," Launch stated. "Do you know how many of the maids I worked with he killed. He killed Victoria because she didn't make his bed 'perfectly'."

Victoria Bulma knew and met. She took care of Vegeta when she was in the medical room because she was sick. A lump formed in her throat. "Vegeta was so kind to me in the medical lab yesterday. I thought things had changed in him for the best."

"No," Launch stated. "After you went to sleep, he turned into a monster. He doesn't care who he hurts. I cannot imagine that he would have even cared enough to stop by and see you."

Bulma agreed. "Unless..."

Launch nodded. "Unless he was interested."

Bulma had chills go up her spine. "I'm not interested."

"Then it would be best for you to stay away from him. Stay here and work when you can," Launch replied. "He is a very violent man. Especially with women he is involved in. I don't know of any woman he's been with who survived another day. And he doesn't get involved with women of the harem."

"So...women who aren't involved in work of the Kingdom then."

"He travels a lot," Launch stated. "With the army and such."

"Then I better stay away," Bulma sighed. "But at least I have at least one friendly face."

Launch nodded. "I wish I could stay and catch up with you, but I must state from personal experience, we should return to bed. With a job as hectic as this, it would be best to get as much rest as humanly possible."

Bulma could only agree, and followed Launch back into the dorm room.

8 8 8

Another long day passed, and Bulma felt completely exhausted. The children who stayed in the nursery were hyper-active and liked to play all day. At age eighteen, Bulma had a hard time keeping up with them. Some of the women were older and up in age, and she wondered how they could manage to keep up with the hyperactive children.

Yet, after such a long day, Bulma didn't want to just crash like she did the night before. She wanted to at least look around the castle a little. She wanted to see what had changed in the castle, appearance wise at least. She wondered what the castle gardens looked like. She sometimes went into the gardens after Vegeta was asleep for the night. Sometimes she had gone with Launch, and other times she had gone by herself. All she knew was she hoped its appearance hadn't changed much. She wanted to remember _something_ as it was.

Bulma had never been against change, but she knew she hated change when it came to the fact that she had missed the last ten years. Things were going to change, such as appearances, age, fashion, culture and even more she couldn't begin to list off. Change didn't happen overnight, but over ten years, things were bound to change.

So when Bulma found herself walking down the hallway of the castle, she felt comfortable enough to walk the halls to at least know where she was going. She remembered the directions with ease, because for her, it had been just a day away. At one point she let her hand run across the stone walls. She felt the cold and a chill ran up her spine, but she also felt a comfort in knowing that these old walls were still the same.

As she walked down a staircase, she looked at the grand front hall. They decorations were different. To a vast degree. When she went to sleep, the great hall was decorated in grand reds, but now it was done up in cool dark blues. It gave the scenery a cold feeling, and she felt coldness fill her as she entered the hall. When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around, and tried to take in the scene in front of her. But it didn't feel like a grand hall. Not anymore.

She now felt worried that the castle gardens had changed as well. It seemed that only the walls themselves of the castle were the same. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she opened them and took in a deep breath and let herself continue. She opened the entrance, and let herself out. There were two guards just outside the entrance, guarding it. They turned to look back at her. She bowed her head and tried to look innocent. (Which she was, but she wasn't sure if they knew that)

"Good evening," she greeted. "I just wanted to take a walk in the garden before bed. Is that alright?"

The guards looked at each other, and one stepped foreword. "We're under orders from King Frieza to not let you outside the castle walls."

She sighed. "I just want to take a walk. Where would I run to?"

"We have our orders," the other one stated. He was a lot harsher in tone. Her shoulders slouched and she felt saddened.

"I'll watch her," a voice came. It was an older voice, and she looked up in surprise. She knew that voice, and wasn't expecting to hear it. She looked up to see Captain Bardock standing near the three of them. He had aged a great deal, but he still looked very strong and like he was still a great warrior. She smiled a little and bowed. He chuckled. "Still quite the lady, Bulma."

Bulma was glad that there was another friendly face in front of her. True she had seen Launch, Vegeta and King Frieza, but they had all changed. At least Captain Bardock was still around and seemed like a very friendly face. She was glad to see him. Captain Bardock was everything that Captain Nappa wasn't. For her, Captain Bardock was a friend she could count on.

"If Bulma wishes to take a walk, I will take her for a walk," Bardock stated. "So, stand down."

Both guards shifted and moved away, returning to their guard positions. Bulma stayed in her spot for a moment longer, before Bardock motioned for her to follow him. She walked to his side, and then the two began to walk. She felt nothing but relief for him to be by her side. He was a lot like a fatherly figure to her, and reminded her of her father a great deal. "I trust you are well," Bardock stated.

She nodded. "Yes I am doing very well."

"I'm glad to hear it. I feared that the Time Chamber wouldn't have kept you asleep and you would have lost your mind." Bulma laughed to herself.

"I feared that as well. I feared a great deal actually that I would lose my mind," she explained.

"It was Rixia's magic," Bardock explained. "I fetched her for King Frieza. She's from Valendar, to the north. She has a great ability to restore minds lost by Time Chambers. I regret to say, chances are, your mind was far, far gone, but she restored it."

That made sense to Bulma. She knew that deep down inside she had to have gotten her mind back somehow. She didn't want to admit in any case that she had lost it. That dream came back to mind now, and she closed her eyes, and relieved that dream in her mind again. Bardock noticed and looked at her. "I fear that you remember some of it though."

She nodded. "I do remember some of it. I think they are memories...or perhaps just dreams. I don't know."

"Well, if you want to share, or ask me. I have a memory like no other. I made sure I knew all the details of everything that has gone in since I became Captain of the guard twenty years ago," Bardock offered her.

She smiled weakly. "I would love to pick your brain about it sometime, but I do not know how much I can stand at this point in time."

Bardock was a very understanding man. He said as he nodded and gave her a gentle smile. "I imagine, everything is very different for you."

"Very," Bulma agreed. Then she sighed. "Vegeta has changed." It was more of a comment to herself, but she knew Bardock had heard.

"Yes," he nodded. "Vegeta changed a great deal. I do not even recognize him, and I have been with him through all these years."

They made it into the garden, and Bulma felt relief wash over her when she saw the garden looked exactly the same, except for a some of the flowers looking brighter, and of different colours. The brush, trees and shape of the garden looked exactly the same to her. She couldn't have asked for anything more. She moved over to a patch of very exotic looking flowers. The bloom was larger than her head, and they were the most beautiful shade of grey she had ever seen. The petals were an ashy grey, and had spots of a baby pink throughout the petal. She took a long deep smell. It smelt light, clean and like it did after it rained. She didn't want to think about all the bad changes, but she knew it couldn't be helped in a situation like this. She looked back at Bardock.

"Vegeta came and saw me after I woke up," she whispered to herself.

Bardock heard. "I heard. A lot of the staff has been talking about it."

"I wasn't aware so many people knew me," she stated factly.

"They didn't. They knew of you after you were put in the Time Chamber. And then people knew of Vegeta's harshness and coldness. And hearing that he took the time to visit you, well, it was out of character for him. So many people have spoken of it. Everyone is scared of him," Captain Bardock explained to her.

She nodded and picked up another flower unknown to her, and she smelled it too. "He confuses me," she told him. "I wish I understood him, but I never did."

"He confuses us all," Bardock stated. He knelt down and began to smell the flowers too. Bulma tried to not chuckle. For someone who was a great warrior and someone who would be labled 'manly', he wasn't afraid to take a walk with her or smell the flowers with her. "But I have been trying to put things together for a long while now. Still can't figure out everything about him."

"I had a dream about him...one that I think is actually a memory from the time chamber," she explained. "I saw someone who looked like him...but much younger. In the throne room with King Frieza. Frieza ordered him to kill these three men...and he did. With his magic and fighting abilities."

Bardock nodded. "That was a memory. That was when Vegeta was taking his final test with Frieza. He was made Captain of his army after that."

Bulma nodded, and her eyes began to water, but she fought back the tears. "I remember that too...was that the first time Vegeta killed someone?"

Bardock shook his head. "No. Vegeta killed many, many times before that. His first time he killed a man was the day you were frozen actually. Those soldiers who were ordered to arrest him. They died from their wounds. Vegeta was whipped for that." Bulma covered her mouth with her hand, and tried to not begin to cry. That was more than she wanted to hear. Bardock knew that she was uncomfortable hearing this, and comfortable placed a hand on her shoulder. She tried to not burst into tears when she felt the contact, but she leaned against him comfortably. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not alright. Everything is different. I mean...obviously things changed the day I was put to sleep...but it's still hard to witness."

"Bulma, I understand. Everything can change in a flash, but I don't think things could have been any different if you had stayed awake, and not been punished. Vegeta still had his first taste of blood. Chances are you two still would have been separated, and you would have been put to work to care for children somewhere in the castle. Though it might have still been easier, then jumping and missing ten years like you did."

Bulma began to cry now. She didn't want to feel this way anymore. She didn't want to live with knowing that so much time had passed. She didn't want to have Vegeta as an adult. He was like a brother to her, and she just couldn't understand the fact that he was an adult, Captain of an army, and a killer. He wasn't anything like the child she had come to care so much for.

Bardock began to stroke her head a little. She moved into his arms and hugged him. She didn't care what someone would think if they saw this. She just needed to have someone by her side and feel comforted by them. She felt like she was cracking into pieces and she didn't know how she was going to stand this much longer. And right now, this was all she could hope for; a comfortable shoulder for her to cry on. Perhaps this is all that she could ask for.


	11. Outside Looking In

A/N: Two in one day? Wow. Getting daring now. Anyway enjoy. Also, once it was asked. Yes Frieza has no powers, and yes Vegeta could kill Frieza at any point, but the reasons Vegeta doesn't is because only Frieza knows where Shenron's sacred objects are. They are needed if Vegeta either plans to take over the world, or end the war. Whatever Vegeta decides to do, he will need to know the location of those objects. So by being obedient and following Frieza's orders he's hoping to find and get hold of these objects. Also since I forgot last chapter, no Vegeta knows nothing about Rixia. He doesn't even know she's Frieza's daughter. And yes she is one of many of his bastard children. Its explained a little later.

Chapter 10

Vegeta was checking up on her again. He hated himself for checking up on her. He felt obsessed. He had to check up on her at least once a day. He needed to know that she was getting along alright. He hated that he was worried. He hated even more so that he was worried about _her_.

He wasn't that kind of person. He wasn't the type to worry about someone and if they were dealing with things alright. In fact, more often than not, he just killed them if they made him feel anything. He hadn't had to worry about Bulma for ten years. He knew where she was. She was in the Time Chamber in the throne room. It was indestructible. And if an army of mages destroyed the castle, that Time Chamber or the person inside wouldn't be hurt. Nothing could make that chamber disappear. Not until the time chambers spell came to an end.

Vegeta's heart raced as he watched her working, playing with a child. She lifted a child into the air, and the child began to laugh and giggle. She caught the child and then swung him around, which made him cry with delight. She was smiling, and it made his heart race quicker.

He was in a the medical lab that was attached to the nursery. Between the walls was a window that was created for the purpose to let the medical staff see the children, but he was certain that no one in the nursery could see into the medical room. He was certain someone, certainly would notice him standing there and watching. He was thankful for this fact, because he would be very embarrassed if she caught him. He didn't want her to know that he was watching her. He just wanted to be able to watch her from afar. Nothing else. She had spend her whole day watching out for him, and he thought that it was the least he could do for her.

He couldn't explain this need to watch out for her. Even though he was certain that she wouldn't want him to watch out for her. He still had a fear of how she'd react to finding out all he had done. He was not ashamed of what he was. Far from it, but the look she could have when she found out, he knew she would be disappointed. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her, because as far as he was concerned, he wouldn't. He knew that would be far from a comfort for her, though he couldn't understand that.

He didn't understand most of the things that Bulma told him. He didn't understand what he was to be fearful. He never feared anything. He felt that he could go against any of Shenron's greatest warriors and easily take them down. He didn't fear death. Yet, Bulma feared many things. He supposed it was because she was raised differently than him. She had told him that he should have been raised like she had been. Perhaps if he had been raised like she had wanted, he would be like her, and be naturally fearful of many things.

"Um, Prince V-Vegeta?" came a small female voice.

He cursed under his breath and turned to look at the older woman who looked up at him. She was a tiny woman, and looked so very frail. She looked like she couldn't stand up on her own and was heavily leaning on a large heavy cane. "I do not mean to disturb you, but I was sent to find you. King Frieza wishes to see you in the throne room."

The woman was so tiny, and frail looking. Vegeta stepped back in surprise. He didn't know what to say when she looked up at him. She tilted her head. "You're highness?"

"Yes, hag, I heard you," he shouted at her.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when he screamed at her and backed up away from him. He growled, cursed when she cowarded away. "I don't need an old woman telling me that the king needs to see me. Come near me again, and I will kill you."

She bowed quickly. "I-I'm sorry your Highness, it will not happen again."

"It better not," he shouted. He turned and punched an oil lamp that sat on a small table beside the window. It smashed into pieces and they went flying everywhere. As the oil spread, the flame moved and followed the oil. As it dripped onto the floor, the flame followed too. The medical staff watched in horror, and the old woman was now on the floor, almost in a ball on the floor. Vegeta hated it when just anyone came up to him, acting as if they had a right to talk to him. Fuck them and what they though. He didn't want anyone talking to him. You'd think after years of threatening and in some cases murdering servants they'd back off and not bother to talk to him. Frieza should know by now that he just didn't want to be invited to dinner or the throne room whenever. Why couldn't Frieza just leave him on the battle field to fight the war he started.

Vegeta marched out of the medical room. He didn't care if the room burnt down. They could put it out themselves. He just wanted to go see Frieza, and do whatever he wanted and go back to being by himself. His soldiers knew not to bother him with every little thing. Why couldn't they do the same thing? The servants needed to learn to do the same. As future King of this country, they should learn to serve him the way he wanted if they wanted to survive under his rein. Every single one of them made his blood boil.

Vegeta ragingly moved from the medical room and then moved down the hall toward the dining room. King Frieza had better have a good reason to invite him to the throne room.

8 8 8

Bulma shifted and looked at the doorway to the nursery. An old woman moved into the room. She looked terrified. She nervously looked inside. "I-I'm looking for Bulma."

She put down the child she had been playing with and moved over to the old woman. She was just shaking, and looked like she was going to drop to the floor when she reached her. Bulma reached for the woman, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be scared. What abominable creature has put you in this state?"

The woman flinched under her touch. "T-the Prince. I-I was sent by K-king Frieza to find h-him," the woman sobbed. "And h-h-h-he lost it with me. I do not know what I d-did wrong."

Bulma knew that the woman was talking about Vegeta, and she tried to look calm for the woman. "Do not fear," she promised the elderly woman. "I will not yell at you or hurt you."

She nodded her head quickly in thanks. "I-I was asked to fetch him from the medical lab, and then to f-f-fetch y-you."

She looked over at the mirror that as against one wall. She knew it was a two-way mirror, a spell casted by a mage when the nursery was put in place, so the healers could watch the children over. "What was Vegeta doing there? Was he hurt?"

"N-n-no, he was watching the children when I went inside," the woman explained.

Bulma felt her heart rate increase. Was he checking up on her again? Or was he checking up on a shoulder, getting a check-up and happen to see her? She tried to not let her mind wander and she looked at the woman with a smile. "Well, forget about him. I'm here, you can fetch me. What does King Frieza want?"

"I-I d-do not k-know," she answered. "I was just asked to bring you to the throne room to see the King."

Bulma stood and nodded at the woman. "Well, let's go then. We shouldn't keep the King."

8 8 8

Vegeta hated waiting. He was standing around with a large crowd of people in the throne room. Apparently King Frieza was throwing some sort of party. There was music and Vegeta was stuck standing on the sides, watching as people danced away. He didn't see the point of 'partying'. There was a war going on anyway, what was there to fucking celebrate? Frieza was sitting on the throne with a barely dressed whore, sitting on the floor beside him. He loved it when there was a pretty face by his feet during these parties.

The doors of the throne room were wide open, and he only glances there from time to time out of boredom. So when he saw that old woman from the medical room he rolled his eyes in disgust. He almost glanced away, until he saw a much taller woman step up beside the woman. It took a second glance to see that it was Bulma. She turned and knelt down to the woman's level and was speaking to her. She gave the woman a hug before she stood to her feet. The old woman was smiling, and waved to Bulma, before she moved out of view of the door. Then Bulma peaked inside the throne room, and looked around to the party. His heart began to race in his chest again. What was Frieza thinking?

Bulma moved into the throne room. She was barely inside when Frieza noticed her, and stood. He clapped his hands, and the music stopped. She looked a little stunned when everyone stopped and looked at her. She clearly looked a little embarrassed, but she moved quickly to the throne. About five feet away, she bowed low.

"You sent for me your highness?"

"Yes, I did," Frieza stated. "I wanted to give you something as a thank you for your hard work in the past."

Vegeta got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Frieza was up to something now. Bulma looked surprised. "You're highness, you don't need to do such a thing."

King Frieza ignored her and looked up and around the room. His eyes stopped on Vegeta. He waved at Vegeta. "Vegeta my boy, come here."

Bulma's eyes shot over to look at Vegeta in the corner. Vegeta wanted to blow up the room with everyone in it. He hated it when attention was drawn to him. What was Frieza up to? And why did he have to do it in the middle of the party he was having?

Vegeta grudgingly moved over to the centre of the throne room, and stopped a few feet away from Bulma, and bowed lightly. "Yes, Frieza?"

Frieza smiled at the two. "I wanted Bulma to be reintroduced to you. She did such a fine job raising you Vegeta, and I wanted to introduce the woman who raised our countries greatest warrior. Bulma, go ahead and face the crowd, and take a bow. You did a great job."

Vegeta could tell by her body language that she didn't want to do this, but she did as she was told. She turned and bowed in front of the crowd. The party goers all began to clap for her. She quickly stood from her bow and turned back to Frieza.

Frieza then motioned for her to look at Vegeta. Vegeta wanted to blast everyone to bits even more now. Bulma turned her head and looked at Vegeta. It was the first time they had stood side by side since she woke up. He looked at her too from the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt very shy now that she knew it was him. Did she recognize him from the medical lab last week?

"I want you to get to know each other again. I think that Vegeta here would do well to have a chat with his old caregiver. He had no friends, so I have arranged for you to have a private dinner tonight. I know that Vegeta hates these parties, so I arranged for him to do this while I have this gathering.

Bulma bowed. "T-thank you your highness."

"Now, you two be off. I have a servant at the door who will escort you to the dinning room," Frieza explained.

"Yes," Bulma nodded her head.

Vegeta very, very much so wanted to blow up the throne room now, but he decided, producing a disaster in the castle was not the best way to properly reintroduce himself to Bulma. He swore to himself as they side by side left the throne room for their private dinner.


	12. Dinner

Chapter 11

Bulma was sitting across from Vegeta in the small private dining room. He wasn't looking at her, and certainly didn't seem interested in even talking to her. She tried to not sigh. She had heard a great deal of Vegeta over the last week since she had been awake. He was a cold man, and hated when servants addressed him. She wasn't sure if this was the case because he did come to her before. Vegeta was a complicated man, just as complicated as he was a child. She peeked over at him.

"So...do you know what we are having for dinner?" she asked.

She knew that he hated to talk while he was eating, but dinner wasn't even served yet. She was sure he was going to scream at her, but he looked at her. His eyes wandered and studied her for a moment before he looked at her. He shook his head. "I do not know."

He didn't seem to be expecting this dinner. The same as her. It was more than just reasonable that he didn't know that they'd be having for dinner. She nodded. "Well, I guess it will be a surprise then."

"I guess," he replied.

It felt so awkward to her. She tried to again not sigh. She instead tried to think of a subject to change it to. Something that he would find interesting and actually speak to her about. "So, how is the war going? From the war front I mean."

He sat up a little and looked at her. "Are you actually interested?"

She looked down at her lap embarrassed. "As far as the war goes...no, but I missed so much in the last ten years. I am curious as to how the war is going. Like...do you think it is going to end soon?"

"Who know," he replied. "But I strongly suspect we are close to taking over the caves of Ritmint."

The caves of the Ritmint, where the Dwarfs' lived and mined all the ore that made their great armour and even suppose to be used as medicine somehow by the elves. She had only ever heard stories of the place, but it sounded like Vegeta had seen it up and personal. It was kind of interesting, except to know that he probably killed many just to get inside to look.

"I've never been there, but my father went there one, before he married my mother," Bulma shared this detail, though she doubted that Vegeta had any interest in such knowledge.

Vegeta didn't seem to care, not that she expected him to. She tried to not look like she was desperate for a conversation starter, because she was. "The children are doing well. It's exhausting, but I enjoy my work a lot."

He wanted to lean over and tell her that he knew that she enjoyed her work, that he had checked up on her and seen her work so hard. That she was a natural mother, but he knew that would sound a little creepy to her. So he again tried to look all natural and unfazed.

"Some of them remind me of you actually," she stated. "They have a lot of energy like you. Some even try to get out of their studies like you did. I cannot help but smile a little when they make excuses...I hope that doesn't offend you."

Vegeta wanted to tell her how unoffended he was by that. In fact, his heart was racing so hard in his chest at this moment. He wanted to tell her how flattered he was by the fact she was able to enjoy something about her job that also reminded her of him. Bulma was easily the best part of his childhood. She was his only friend, but now that she was back in his life he didn't know how to react. He was lost and didn't know what to say to her. It made him want to scream because he frustrated him to no end.

Bulma waited for an answer, but he never spoke, and she looked down at her lap again. "I-I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking at the dinner table, so I will silence myself."

Vegeta quickly looked at her. He tried to not look stunned, but he was. A heavy feeling fell in his chest. "No, you don't need to do that Bulma. I've never been a big talker. I honestly have no words to say, because I cannot think of what to say."

She glanced back up at him. "You did in the medical lab, after I woke up. What's different now?"

He couldn't look at her now. "You know it's me."

She laughed a little now, which he turned to look up at. She was smiling a little now. "I had a stranger in the medical room who wasn't a healer or staff of the medical lab, watching me, while I was naked. I was very scared and uneasy. I would have been at ease if I knew it was you."

"You would have?" he didn't mean to speak out loud. And he cursed himself for sounding so hopeful and relieved when he spoke.

"You're like a little brother to me Vegeta...and honestly one of the few in this castle I feel like I can trust," she replied. "A friend would have put me at ease."

His chest felt heavy again. "I don't want to hurt you. And I won't as far as I am concerned. I have no ill will toward you. You can be honest with me."

She nodded. "Then I suppose I can take a risk with saying this. Vegeta, why did you frighten that old woman? All she did was deliver a message that she was ordered to deliver."

His chest began to hurt now. The old woman said something to Bulma about him, and he wanted to kill the woman for that, but with how Bulma was looking at him, he was feeling nothing but what he supposed guilt felt like. He wanted to say he was sorry to Bulma, but he knew that she would want him to say sorry to the old woman, but he would never actually do that.

"I'm not lecturing you by any means Vegeta...but I have heard from several people of how cruel you've become...and I've seen it twice for myself," she explained to him. "I cannot judge, because I know that you are the Captain of the King's Army, you are suppose to be cruel, but it doesn't help you much...in the sense, that I don't believe you. I cannot trust that you won't ever hurt me. I believe that you believe yourself that you won't...but I think you are capable of anything."

He was beyond surprised by Bulma words. "W-When did you see me be cruel?"

"I'm getting some memories back through dreams. I woke up a few times I think in the chamber. I saw the men you killed in the throne room for King Frieza made you Captain of his army. And I know about the three men you attacked the day I was put in the Time Chamber."

Vegeta sat silently. He didn't know what to say. He never wanted her to see that side of him. He wanted to prevent her from ever seeing that side of him, but it seemed that she had already seen it. She looked uncomfortable now at the other end of the table. For once he felt disgusted by his own actions. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Bulma remained silent, but she looked at him curiously. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. He didn't know what to say either. Finally she found a few words. "No...it was wrong for me to bring it up. You're a prince, and a captain you deserve more respect than that."

She stood from her seat, and was quickly heading to the door. He quickly jumped from the table and shifted across the dining room, and then pushed the door closed as she started to open it. He heard her yelp. His hands ended up on either side of her, and he was holding her in place between him and the door. He didn't want to scare her, but he could sense the fear on her. Normally this would bring him great joy, but he felt like a monster the moment he felt it off her. "No," he told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just...don't want you to leave. Bulma...please stay. Say whatever you want to say. Just stay."

She was breathing hard, but she turned to face him. Her back was to the door, and she was looking up at him. When her blue eyes looked up at him, he felt powerless. His hands were still pressed up on either side of her on the door. He didn't normally have a woman in such a position. And he was never in such a position, not unless he had a whore in front of him and he was about to fuck her. He certainly wasn't going to do that to Bulma, but he couldn't deny that she was certainly an attractive woman, and this position was arousing him slightly.

"I don't understand you Vegeta," she whispered. "You scare everyone in the castle. You're capable of killing with such great ease. You've killed people for just looking at you. I say such disrespectful things, and you beg me to stay and say whatever I want. I don't understand..."

"You're my friend," he replied. "I always thought of you as a friend."

Vegeta was suddenly remembering when he had kissed her before she was put in the Time Chamber. He was feeling the same thing when he had kissed her. The urge to kiss her again filled him. He was having a hard time controlling this urge, but he knew he couldn't. She clearly thought he was a monster, and he didn't want to throw himself at her right when she made that clear to him.

"I think of you as a friend too," she said. "But I honestly thought that you...would have forgotten about me. It's been ten years. I'd think you'd be too busy with your duties and other things to take the time for your old nanny...but you came to me hours after I woke up."

"I never stopped thinking about you," he told her. If only she knew how much he thought about her. He thought about her way more often than he knew it was normal too. He thought of her even when King Frieza told him he had come of age at fifteen and to go to the harem and lose his virginity to his choice of a whore. He happened across a woman who looked a great deal like Bulma. She was clearly younger than him, but she looked so much like her, and knowing why he had come there, topped with the fact he thought of Bulma instantly when he saw her, made a less than desirable feeling for him to pick her. He couldn't look at the woman directly and took her from behind several times that night. He took her back to his room, and from the privacy of his room, he grudgingly pretended that the whore was Bulma.

Sex had never felt as amazing as it had with that whore while he pretended that it was Bulma, who begged him for more. After it was over, he never felt dirtier. He imagined that Bulma would have been disgusted with him if she ever found that out. And as far as he was concerned, she'd never know. It was the single thing he was most ashamed of.

There was a knock on another door, and Vegeta was relieved that the food was now served. He moved away from Bulma, and casually moved back to the table. His heart was racing in his chest. He hoped that he didn't freak Bulma out.

She returned to her seat, and sat down, which relieved him some. He was glad that she returned to the table. She sat with her hands on her lap, and her eyes stared at the table in front of her. A servant placed a plate of food down in front of her. She glanced up at the man and gave him a smile and uttered a thank you. Another servant placed a plate in front of Vegeta, but he never thanked the servant. He looked at her for a few moments, before he picked up his fork and began to eat. She never looked up at him, but she did the same. The room became silent.

For Vegeta it was a comfortable silence, like it was for any other dinner. He liked to eat his meals in peace, but he could tell for Bulma it was an uncomfortable silence. He kept his eye on her protectively from across the table. He wanted to say something to start a conversation, but he couldn't find his words. Especially knowing that he was eating, and he hated talking while he ate. Talking would have to wait until they were both done eating.

Though through this whole time, he felt like such an ass. She ate, but he could sense her discomfort with incredible ease. She finished eating way ahead of him. He never had seen her eat before, as they had never shared a meal together. So he wasn't sure if this was a normal portion for her or not. She ate almost everything on her plate though.

After she was done she looked around the room and patiently waited for him to finish. He knew that she remembered that he hated talking during meals. She knew him better than Frieza, or anyone for that matter did. He put his fork down and then wiped his mouth clean. "So, how have you been doing over all? No one bothering you?"

"No, no ones been bothering me," she told him. "I try to stick to the nursery mostly."

He nodded. "That's good."

"Overall, how are you doing? Are you doing alright?" she now asked him.

"I've been well," he replied. "I train with new recruits and some of the children soldiers when I'm at the castle and not on the battle field."

Something in that comment made Bulma look up in surprise. "Children? Some of those children are in my nursery! I knew they were being trained to fight, but I had no idea you were their teacher."

"I'm there future Captain and King; I train them with Captain Nappa and Bardock." She nodded in understanding.

"It would be quite the thing to be trained by the King's heir and greatest soldiers and guards," Bulma spoke, but it sounded rhetorical. He knew that he could easily reply, but no words came out.

She seemed to feel the same, and no words escaped. She stood up though, and this action made him jump to his feet as well. She jumped a little by his quick actions and reflexes. She wasn't use to his quick actions and movements. She watched him for several moments, trying to figure this out a little better.

"It is late, I should go," she told him. "The children...they need me."

He stopped in front of her, and lightly nodded his head. "Yeah...I suppose they do." He reached for her and his hand touched her arm, her eyes followed his movements and looked down at his hand.

"Maybe I'll see you around," she said. "I should return your cape and jacket anyway."

"It doesn't matter. I have plenty of capes and jacket," he told her.

"If you are near the nursery sometime, I'll give it to you then. How about that?"

"Sure, if I'm nearby, I'll get them," he replied.

"Then, good night Vegeta," she nodded her head in a quick and high bow for him.

Vegeta's hand moved up her arm and she looked at him questionably for a moment. "If you need anything, come to me."

It was an order. He didn't want her walking in this new world alone. "Good night, Vegeta," she repeated. She moved out of his reach, and his hand fell back down to his side. She turned her back to him, and opened the door before she disappeared on the other side of the door.


	13. A Promise

A/N: So in this chapter you'll encounter the word Einherjar. Its a word from Norse mythology. Its basically the soul of a warrior who fell in battle. Battle-maidens or Valkyries chose them when they fall in battle and bring them to the afterlife where they will be rewarded for there dedication in battle and serve Odin himself.

Also! Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback! I nearly died when I saw that I had a review for every chapter from one reader named Sin. And then 6 reviews for the last chapter alone! That's a record for this chapter. I was honestly thinking that people were reading my story and just like (shrugs shoulders) 'Its alright I guess.' Which again is kinda sad considering I am considering publication of this story. After heavy editing and perhaps some scenes added in.

Anyway, thank you for the continued support. I love you all. Reviewers and non-reviwers too. The amount of people who have read this story alone is amazing and kinda overwhelming. 3 You all rock!

Chapter 12

Nappa and Bardock were making the battle plans for the next step to invade the Dwarf's caves. Vegeta was sitting beside them both, and was watching them point to an old parchment map and listened to them as they spoke.

"The dwarf's are weak against brought light. She attacking during the day would be ideal. And lots of torches, or mages would also be great for our cause," Nappa stated, while looking at Bardock.

Bardock shook his head. "Mages would be better. Too many torches would expose how many men we have and our location. Mages can cast beams of white light last minute. That would at least help us hide until the last possible moment."

"The problem is, there are not enough mages in our army that would produce enough light to blind an entire army of dwarfs," Nappa stated.

Bardock shook his head. "That's why I wanted King Frieza to make connections with the mage's of Valender instead of killing them all when we took over twenty years ago. Even one of them would have been a great teacher to our children."

Nappa clearly was offended by Bardock's comment, and he made that clear. Vegeta looked up in amusement. "Do you think that we could use dragon's blood?" Vegeta spoke.

The two looked at him, "Dragon's blood?" Nappa asked.

"It burns well. Its easy to light, you would just need one drop and one mage or flint, and we'd have all the light we'd need. We still have plenty from the dragon I slayed all those years ago."

Bardock nodded. "And even more so, a dragon was slayed even before that and there is still more left."

"We'll let's do that then," Vegeta replied. "Share this plan with the army, prepare and we'll leave immediately."

Bardock jumped to his feet, "Right away your highness."

Nappa also jumped up to his feet and followed Bardock. He bowed his head and then left. Vegeta sighed once he was alone. It was a brilliant plan, but as usual everything was reminding him of Bulma. He leaned back and sighed again.

He had killed that dragon, and he knew that Bulma was one of the witnesses of him doing so. She couldn't have the glowing pride that King Frieza had for him. It wasn't possible. She was such a peaceful type, and the look she gave him and her body language was anything but that of being proud. She had tried to convince him that she was in fact proud of him. She had tried so hard, and he had believed her, but now as an adult, he knew better.

He had never felt guilty in his entire life, but she had made him feel nothing but guilt since before she went to sleep. And it was only worse now that he was an adult. He always thought she was pretty, but now as a man, he found her absolutely gorgeous.

He'd be leaving soon for the battle in the caves, and he wanted to see her before he left, but he hadn't let himself see her since their dinner together. He could sense how uncomfortable she was because of the advances he had made towards her. He hadn't really been able to control himself especially when she had left the table to leave. He had leapt over the table before his brain had realized it. He felt like a foolish fool.

8 8 8

"I still can't believe it," Launch explained to Bulma. "He begged you to stay!"

Bulma blushed and only nodded. She was washing laundry with Launch in the castle's laundry room. She was scrubbing the dirty diaper clothes on a washing board, while trying to not look so embarrassed. She looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before she answered.

"And say whatever I wanted to say to him," she explained.

Launch was roaring with laughter as she run out the water in the clothes she had just finished washing. "I'm telling you, He's interested in you."

"Please don't say that," Bulma begged. "My life is complicated enough as it is."

Bulma run out the diaper and put it in the basket to her side to be air dried later outside. She picked up another diaper and put it in the hot water in the wash tub. "You act like I'm enjoying this."

"You misunderstand me," Launch assured. "You raised him, but I've known him longer. He just doesn't act like this around others. He's hateful and cold, and a killer, but you make him sound like a love sick dog."

Bulma felt her body tense up. _'No, not love,'_ she thought to herself. '_Lustful.'_

"It's just laughable because, it's Vegeta," Launch explained. "Just ask any soldier, servant, slave or anyone who's come across his path. He's dangerous, unstable and a killer, but around you...well to be honest, if it's like you it is, its, and I do believe you, it's just such a different him, that its frightening."

"He's still frightening," Bulma stated, mostly in a whisper and to herself. She was actually terrified of him. If she went too far and rejected him flat out, Oh Shenron, what would he do to her? Turning her inside out seemed like an understatement.

She was in the future now, but honestly she was still trying to cope with this. It was hard for her to believe that ten years had passed. She was still only eighteen years old, yet Launch was in her thirties now, and looked that age. Most people had changed and aged. She was learning that all too well from Vegeta. Even King Frieza was starting to look frail in his age. All she could really accept as this moment was that Vegeta was no longer the little boy that she knew. He was no longer like a little brother to her. He was potentially a suitor.

Her cheeks reddened. She didn't think of Vegeta that way. She wasn't interested in him like that, but the thought of him rejected sent shivers up her spine. He was dangerous. Clearly a very dangerous man, and wasn't to be messed with.

"Bulma, why don't you take this load of diapers outside and hang them to dry?" Launch suggested to her.

Bulma picked up the woven basket and gave a smile to Launch. "Alright, you bring out the rest when you're done, and we'll go feed the kid's lunch after."

"Sounds like a plan," Launch smiled.

Bulma carried the basket with her down through the hallway, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Just outside the kitchen was some clothes lines for the staff's laundry. She hoped that there was room for the childrens laundry. It was busy in the laundry room today, and she wanted this chore to be over with so she could continue on with her other work.

So when she saw Vegeta turn a corner and turn in her direction, she froze in place and her entire body tensed up. He continued to walk towards her, and stopped in front of her. She bowed her head quickly. "Good afternoon Prince Vegeta," she greeted.

"Hello Bulma," he greeted. "Where you off too?"

She motioned to the basket of cleaned diapers. "To hang these to dry."

He looked at the basket quickly and drew back. He nodded his head. "So, you're keeping busy then."

"Yes," she stated. "No training today, so we're a little extra busy."

"Ah, yes, battle plans were discussed today," Vegeta stated. "We're leaving tomorrow for the caves of Ritmint."

She nodded. "Well, good luck, I will pray to Shenron for your safety and your men."

He gave her a rare softened smile. "I appreciate that."

"Well, it's the least I can do," she explained. "I'll also pray that a Battle Maiden will find her way to you should you fall in battle."

"That reminds of the stories you told me as a child," Vegeta explained.

She smiled honestly. He actually remembered all those fairy tales she had told him growing up. "Well, I'm sure you won't be a Raven, but I'm sure a Valkyrie will choose you to be an Einherjar."

"A great honor," Vegeta stated. "Especially for a Prince like myself."

Bulma nodded. "Whatever fate decides, I'm sure you will do great your highness. Now, I must get outside to hang these before the other servants beat me there."

"Yes, of course," Vegeta nodded. "Can I ask that you join me here tonight. I wish to speak to you some more before I leave. Just talking, nothing else."

Bulma's heart was racing in her chest at a dangerous pace. She didn't like the idea of being alone with Vegeta, at night for a walk. He may have promised that nothing would happen, but how could she be sure of that. She once again feared what he would do if he were rejected, but she also feared what would happen if she went. She didn't know what was right. She opened her mouth. "A-Alright. How does after your dinner sound?"

He nodded. "That would be fine."

She adjusted the basket in her arms. "I'll be here then, now I really must go."

"Of course," he stated, and stepped out of her way. She gave him a nod and a smile and hurried down in the hall in the direction of the kitchen. Her heart was racing in her chest. What was she going to do now?

8 8 8

Vegeta felt like a fool as he stood in the hallway that evening, waiting for Bulma. He wanted to see her before he left, and wanted to talk to her some more. He felt silly and pathetic, but the urge to see her out drowned this need. He had been thinking of the fairy tale all day because of her now. She mentioned the Raven and the Canary. The story that fascinated him as a child, and was driving him mad now that he was an adult. It spoke echo's of his life presently. He was a murderer, and he thought nothing of it. He never felt bad after murdering someone, except when Bulma was involved somehow. It was just like the story. Bulma's voice filled his mind as he remembered her telling him that story all those years ago.

_Once upon a time, there was a raven, who was known in the forest as a cruel, and evil creature. All the animals were scared of him, and he liked it that way. He was something to be feared. He hunted and killed the weakest of animals, and not always for food, but just for the thrill._

_One day, while hunting for a victim, the Raven could hear a beautiful voice in the distance. It was away from his territory, but he could still hear it. Curious, the Raven crossed over into a farmer's field. On a fence was a small Canary. He watched from afar and listened to her beautiful song. He had never heard anything more beautiful in his entire life. He found himself drawn to the Canary, and landed near her. Though as soon as Canary saw him, she became frightened, knowing who this Raven was as she had lost many friends to his wicked talons, so she flew away._

_For a moment, Raven felt a sting of regret. For a single moment, Canary's voice had brought peace him that he had never known before. He was raised to be the way he was, and it had been all he had ever known. So the moment he felt regret, was the moment that he took the time to consider what he had been doing to the other creatures of the forest._

_He vowed to never harm another living creature, and only hunted for what he needed to live. He returned everyday to the farmer's field to see if he could see Canary, and share with her the news of his changed ways; though she was never to be found._

_He wanted to thank the beautiful Canary, that he had fallen in with love, but she never reappeared. Seasons passed, and despite his changed ways, he was still never able to find the one who had inspired this change in him. Soon, Raven became bitter, angry, and hated the Canary whom had such a strong effect on him; soon he was a force to be reckoned with once again. He began to hunt for the thrill all over again. He was once again the most feared animal in the forest._

_One day, he was hunting for a victim, when he came across a bird, a male Canary, digging for worms on the ground. Reminded of the Canary who he had begun to loath over these last few years, he attacked and easily killed the Canary. He felt satisfied, until another little Canary appeared out of nowhere._

_She was singing, but her song was sad, and mournful. She sat beside the body of the other Canary that Raven had killed. He soon realized that this was the Canary he had seen on the fence, singing so beautifully all those seasons ago. He sat and listened to her song, which was the saddest song he had ever heard. When she was done she begged for the Raven to finish her off too, so she could be with her lover, whom he had just murdered. Once again, the Raven felt the cold sting of regret wash over him. He felt all the emotions he felt when he first met the Canary, and realized the error of his ways._

_Without a word, Raven left the mourning Canary, and took to the skies. He flew and flew for what must have been days, until he could fly now longer. When he collapsed from exhaustion, he saw someone approach him. He quickly realized that it was what appeared to be a human woman, bearing armour._

'_Raven, I have come to take you with me, to pay for your crimes,' she spoke. 'I am a Valkyrie, and I will be your punisher.' Raven knew that he deserved all that he had done, and bowed before the Valkyrie._

'_My crimes are great, and I shall take any punishment I deserve,' he told the Valkyrie._

'_You're punishment is to be Shenron's messenger for all eternity, and so you shall be, by my side,' she spoke._

_And so it came, Raven became a messenger to the great God, Shenron, for all eternity, and so on. Paying for the crimes he had done to the innocent by his wicked talons, he travelled with the Valkyrie, from battle field to battle field, where he witnesses massacre after massacre of the innocent, young and old alike forever. He lived this way every day of eternity; he never knew what had become of his beloved Canary, nor did he ever hear her beautiful song ever again._

Bulma was like the Canary to him. With just one look, she made him feel guilty for everything he was. Despite being trained to murder people and be this way from his adopted age, he felt that he had no choice but to be who he was. It was all he knew. He wanted to prove to her that despite not knowing how to deal with problems without killing someone, he wanted to prove to her that he could be someone different.

If she had been around for his teenage years, he was sure if she continued the route she was working with she could have helped him channel this rage that often exploded inside him and caused him to kill people as a way to solve his problems.

When Bulma approached him, his felt the familiar thumping of his heart in his chest, and he tried to not look as deep in thought as he actually was. She stopped in front of him and bowed. "Good evening Prince Vegeta."

He couldn't help but notice that today she had switched back to addressing him as 'Prince' and 'Your highness'. He had told her that she could just call Him Vegeta, that he saw her as an equal. She had called him that, but after their dinner, she had switched. He supposed he didn't blame her. He knew that she was frightened of him. Just like everyone else.

"Thank you for coming Bulma," he stated.

"Well, I promised, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Yes, you did."

"So, you wanted to take a walk and talk a little," she stated. "Anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really, I just wanted to spend some time with you. I consider you a friend you know."

Even in the dark, he could see her shift nervously and her cheeks reddened a little. She mumbled to herself, but he made her out as saying, "That's fine your highness."

"First things first, did I not tell you that you could just call me Vegeta," he stated to her. "That is not a suggestion, it is an order."

She nodded lightly and opened her mouth. "Alright, Vegeta."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, I must ask, why are you so frightened of me?" He could see her body tense up as he touched her shoulder. She looked panicked and he sighed. "Don't worry; I am not going to kill you for just answering truthfully."

"Y-your history," she told him. "People keep coming up to me and telling me how you treat servants and kill them freely. I am fearful of your possible actions toward me."

He tilted his head at her. "They are unpaid servants. They are owned by the kingdom."

She raised her palms and motioned at him and shook them in front of him. "That's what I mean Vegeta. I'm the same as them. I'm an unpaid servant. They could have just as easily been your caregiver as a child, and I could just as easily have been in their place. If I was just a servant in the hallways, and I didn't bow quickly enough, you probably would have blasted me and killed me too. You wouldn't have thought otherwise. That's why I'm scared."

Vegeta brought his free arm around her and brought her into a hug. She tensed up even more as he did this. Her face was pressed to his chest, and her arms were pressed against his and her chest now. "I can't always understand your way of thinking, because I am not in your place, but I promise you and assure you, that I will never bring such harm to you. I don't know how I can prove this to you. You mean more to me than some nameless servant. They didn't try to raise me to be a better person, you did." He lightly pushed her back and looked down at her. She looked utterly confused. "So, I'll tell you what. I promise, I will not kill a servant in this kingdom, ever again. I cannot promise I won't in a neighbouring kingdom if we storm a castle, but I will not kill a servant in this kingdom again. Or at least, I will make a considerable effort."

Bulma looked like she was going to cry, and Vegeta felt like he had said something wrong, but to his surprised she hugged him and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Vegeta. I don't want to lose anymore friends, and I don't want you killing unless you have to. We're at war, I understand, but not our own people."

Vegeta brought his arms around her and returned her hug. It was the first hug he had received since the last one he had from her when he was twelve years old. He felt warmth fill his body, and he stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of her body up against his. He had missed her greatly, but for this moment, it was worth the wait.

"Shenron, keep this man safe from harm, protect him, even in the heat of battle, and should he fall in battle, take his soul and grant him your greatest honor," Bulma stated as she continued to hug him.

Vegeta smiled as he heard her prayer. It was just like before she was put to sleep. "Shenron, keep this woman safe, and protect her while I am gone. Give her piece of mind, and allow her to continue to do what she does best."

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and smiled at him. "No need to do that," she said.

"You deserve all the power in the world. Be strong Bulma, and take care of my future soldiers," Vegeta told her. "That's not an order, it's a personal request."

She nodded. "I'd do that even without a request. I love children, I couldn't let them raise themselves. That's too cruel."

Vegeta couldn't help but admire her personal inner strength even more now. She was physically powerless, but she had a will that he dared said could stand up to the god's itself. He was going to miss her while he was away. He had just gotten her back, and he didn't want to leave her already. It was like a cruel joke. He wanted to bring her along, but a battle field was no place for her. He could feel all his willpower leave him, and with a quick motion he grabbed her and brought her into a fierce kiss.


	14. Massacre

A/N: Yeah you may all hate me after this chapter. Maybe...but I think you all will...please enjoy anyway.

Chapter 13

King Frieza stood with Captain Nappa and smiled at him. "Things are falling into place nicely, aren't they?"

Nappa nodded as she looked at his King, a grin on his face. "Exactly as you hoped, your highness."

Frieza turned back to look at the hallway, they had just been in. He saw that it was now empty and he was free to speak freely now. Bulma and Vegeta had just been in that hallway, and he had witnessed everything. And what a show it had been!

There was no doubt in his mind that dear young Vegeta was feeling something other than his utter hatred of everyone but himself.

"Captain Nappa, it is time that we go ahead with the next phase, tonight."

"What would you like, your highness?" Nappa asked.

"Go to the harem, and ask around. See which one of my soldiers uses the harem both most and who is the roughest. Pay him to go to the nursery and do what he wants with both the children, and the caregivers. Except Bulma, he is not to bring death to her. Everyone else is free game. And then I want you to get Vegeta's attention. I want him to react the way any man would in this situation," Frieza explained.

"Are you sure about the children?" Nappa asked. "They are your future soldiers after all."

"Yes, I'm sure. If any of them are worth all their training, then it will be no problem for them to fight off death," Frieza explained.

He could sense Nappa's disapproval, and he could understand why. Vegeta, Nappa and Bardock all worked equally hard to train these children since they were old enough to talk and walk but that didn't mean they could all defend themselves. The older ones certainly had perhaps a chance, but not the younger ones.

"Are you certain you can do this Captain Nappa? You are the only one I can trust with this task."

Nappa nodded. "You can count on me to do my best your majesty."

8 8 8

When Nappa approached the harem, a guard who was out front saluted to his captain, and Nappa nodded in return, and moved inside. He brushed a curtain aside and stepped inside. There he was greeted with a familiar sight of naked or almost naked women. Some already had men on top of them, who didn't have a care in the world as of who saw them.

Nappa spotted a young woman sitting off in a corner by herself. She wore a cloak over herself and was one of the only women in the room who was covered up completely. She saw him and glanced at him. She straightened herself up right, but he shook his head at her. She seemed confused but then he turned away. 'Not today,' he thought.

He moved past another set of curtains, where inside there was another guard. This one held a whip in his hands. He turned to look at Captain Nappa.

"Ah, Captain, what brings you here?" he asked. With a swing of his hand, he swung the whip, striking a naked and chained woman. She cried out.

"Information for the king," he answered. "King Frieza wants to know who is a soldier who is here often, but also particularly violent against the women."

The guard seemed confused. "That's an odd request, but seeing as we're always short on women, despite getting more women every week, I'd have to say Biru is especially violent."

That didn't surprise Nappa in the least. He had heard that women speak of him and his violence. He often beat women to death, as he couldn't get off otherwise.

He was also a giant. Almost over seven feet tall, and build like an ox. He was also incredibly strong. Nappa knew Bardock and himself could be easily killed by him, and Vegeta could probably only beat him with the use of his magic. He got a sharp pain in his stomach. He knew the children were doomed.

"Anyone else?" Nappa asked. He prayed there was anyone else. Someone who would spare some of the children!

The guard shook his head. "He's the only one who kills the women. The rest may beat them a little, but no more than us punishing or breaking in the new women," the guard motioned to the woman he himself was whipping. "Biru kills four or five a week."

Nappa knew this couldn't be avoided. "Very well, carry on."

8 8 8

Bulma was awaken by the sound of the children in the other room screaming. She sat up right. As usual she was the only one. Then more screamed followed. Then crashing and banging. More caregivers sat up. Then a cry from an older child was heard.

"Dear Shenron! Please don't kill me!"

Women jumped out of bed now, and headed to the door to the nursery. Bulma sat frozen in bed, and at a loss as what to do. She cried out, "Don't go!" She had the worst feeling in her chest and it was holding her in her spot.

More screams followed and this time it was the caregivers. Now she bolted out of bed and she headed right for the door. She stood there frozen once again as she took in the sight. There was blood everywhere. And limps too! Children were crying, others laid still, their bodies twisted in unnatural positions.

Then Bulma saw him, a man so large and powerful looking that she almost thought that he was a god, rather than a human being. His size was massive, and he was bent over, because he was hitting the ceiling. His hair was long, and rain down his back. Black as night, and his eyes were small, but they were fiercely dark looking. He had a caregiver in his arms, and as he spotted her, he was grinning. Then he twisted the woman's body in two different directions. The sound of bones breaking filled the air, even over the sound of screams it echoed in her eyes. She almost vomited when the woman coughed up blood and blood seeped out of the wounds made by the protruding broken bones.

Then he tossed her aside like a rag doll. He headed towards her. She was scared beyond belief and couldn't move. Then someone reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her night gown, and pulled her back. She was pulled back just in time to see another caregiver slamming the door shut.

She saw Launch behind her and realized that she was the one who pulled her back. She looks surprised as Launch looks sternly ahead. "That door won't hold him back. We need to push the beds against it."

Some of the other women looked terrified. Launch looked angrily at them. "What? Would you rather die?"

That got the women moving. Bulma tried to get moving too. She tried to ignore the cries outside of the room belonging to the women and children. They were doomed and it killed her to admit it. She helped an older woman with greying hair push the bed against the door. It appeared the giant had returned to the others for now. Another helped her flip the bed up right and against the door. And then another, and another. Bulma wanted to cry and tears were stinging her eyes. Launch had joined, and so they began to pile every bed they could against the door.

And when they reached her bed, and the mattress was tossed aside, she noticed a knife drop to the ground. She remembered grabbing it from the kitchen for protection a few days ago. She snatched it up and propped it in her pocket. Then a coat caught her eyes. It was Vegeta's coat that he had given her when she woke up. It had also been hidden under the mattress. A caregiver gave her a very questionable look and in return she glared at her. "This is not the time," she snapped.

Then there was a bang on the other side of the door. The bed frames shook a little, and the women went silent. Bulma glanced at her. Her heart was racing. Was this going to be it?

The man smashed at the door from the other side again, and they watched as a bed frame came crashing down. Launch jumped forward and began to push against the frames shook with another bang. Bulma began to cry now. Where were the guards? Surely they had heard the commotion. Why weren't they here?

Then there was another crash, and it's force pushed back all the frames. Bulma watched in slow motion as the frames fell back, and the lone woman who was holding them up couldn't hold the eight and the frames came down on top of her. The weight was too much and the force and edges of the frames came down on her. Bulma heard a snap that echoed into the whole room. Then blood splattered. And the women including Bulma screamed as Launch's head rolled with some of the force from the beds and stopped into the centre of the room. They cried out even louder as the man found himself free to come in. He squeezed into the room and they all cried when he was inside. They moved back and he came forward. Bulma nearly tripped over something as she backed up and she looked down. There was Vegeta's coat. Instinctively she picked it up and held on to it. Then she watched as he grabbed the older woman she helped earlier.

Something snapped in her, and she took off. With the coat spread out, she jumped onto a bed, used its springs, and jumped higher. With the coat out stretched, she spread it over his head. Her arms then moved around his neck, and she both hung from his neck, and as she did, she was choking him slightly. He began to thrash and claw at her, so she quickly reached for the knife in her pocket and with a motion, she began to stab him repeatedly in the throat. She felt hot blood squirting everywhere, but she didn't stop.

She didn't even stop as the women screamed around her. Even as this murder fell to his knee's and continued to claw at her, she didn't stop. Then the clawing began to stop, and he collapsed forward. She gave one final stab, and then pulled the knife out. She could feel the blood still hot on her face, arms and how it soaked into her night gown. She heard the women gasp and cry around her, and she just wanted to tell them to shut up. She had just saved their lives. She had just murdered a man in self defence.

Then she heard voices from the children's room, and she climbed to her feet, the knife still in her hands. Some guards entered the room. They looked at her stunned, and then down at the giant man below her. The look of utter bewilderment and shock filled the air. Then someone pushed past them all, and she saw that it was Vegeta. He froze when he saw her, and then tried to not look stunned by her appearance, but he then he rushed to her. When he was in front of her, she dropped the knife and nearly collapsed, but he caught her with a quick motion.

"What happened here?" he demanded to know. He said it to everyone, just not Bulma.

"T-that m-man," a woman cried. "He did this! He attacked the children, we tried to lock ourselves in, but he broke though!"

"You locked yourselves in! What about the children? My future army? Your job is too protect them you cowards!" Vegeta was losing his temper. He had seen the bloodbath outside. He couldn't see one survivor that would be of any use to him anymore. He raised his hand to blast the women to bits, but Bulma who was still being held by him, reached up and grabbed him by the wrist. He looked down at her. She was shaking her head.

"It was too late. Some of us reacted faster and went out to protect the children, and they're all dead," she stated. "Launch tried to save us, and she died trying to save us. Please don't punish them."

Vegeta's arm dropped down to his side and he looked at Bulma who was so weak in his arms. "Did she get hurt?"

The older woman who the man attacked last shook her head. "No, your highness. Just exhausted I'm sure. She saved my life, just so you know your highness." She hadn't looked at him, but now she bowed and held her arm. He suspected by the looks of it that her arm was broken. Vegeta scooped Bulma up and lifted her bridal style and then turned to his guardsmen. "Get the injured to the infirmary next door, look for survivors, and gather the dead. Someone else, fetch every doctor and every nurse. I'm taking Bulma to see King Frieza for a report. When I return, I want the dead ready for burning. And find out who this blasted bastard is, and kill anyone who refuses information. "

Everyone seemed stunned for a moment and he realized it was probably the fact he called Bulma by her name and was holding her up in such an intimate position.

He hardly cared now. Bulma has fainted shortly after he had lifted her up. She was emotionally hurt, but not physically. He had pieced together already that she had killed the intruder and was now in shock. Bulma was no killer, but in self-defence she had done just that. Taken a life.

He carried her out of the room. His looked down at her, and his gaze was no where else as he walked amongst the dead. He walked past Captain Nappa. He stopped and looked at him. "Find out why this happened. I won't rest until this has been avenged."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," Nappa stated.

Vegeta tightened his grip on Bulma and carried her down the hall. He didn't care how much trouble he got in, he was going straight to Frieza's room and he was going to give his full report and when Bulma woke up, he hoped she'd be able to give a report as well.

He didn't want her to get in trouble, and hoped that the king would understand.

A chill went up his spine as he thought about what had just happened in that room. He was going to blast that woman, and then he felt Bulma's soft touch, and all that anger melted away. He felt like such a fool. Everyone in the room noticed. He knew it. A part of him felt embarrassed and another was mentally not giving a damn. Bulma had been all that mattered.

All that had happened that night washed over him again. Their chat in the halls that evening that ended with his passionate kiss.

And his fears of losing her. When Captain Nappa came to in and told him an unknown man was attacking the nursery, all he could think of was Bulma and then he saw the children. He was their teacher in battle tactics, some for many years now. They were the closest he had to 'friends'. Children that were being raised like he had been. They alone understood him best.

A great rage filled up inside him again and that is why he needed someone to blame. That was why he needed to blame that caregiver who hide away. And then he saw Bulma covered in blood. The fear of losing her again filled him.

This felt like a nightmare. He gave her unconscious body a squeeze and he held onto her closely. He wanted to be selfish and hide her away just for himself. To protect her too of course. Kissing her had been such a great feeling, a moment, a dream come true. She had barely reacted, but he wasn't really surprised. They parted, and she didn't meet his gaze, just wished him luck with his trip in the morning. And now this.

She stirred in his arms. Her eyes met his. Her voice was soft, but confused. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"We're in the west wing of the castle."

"The royals live here," she reminded herself out loud. "Why?"

"We have to tell King Frieza what happened," he replied. "About the nursery."

She looked down at herself and noticed all the blood. Her whole body began to shake. "It wasn't a nightmare then?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "But the man who did it is dead."

"Is he?" she questioned.

"You killed him, you saved those women," he told her. "Be proud."

He stopped and let her down. She held onto him for balance. She looked at the two guards who were keeping guard at the door. They looked at the prince questionably and he glared at them. They clearly seemed nervous.

"We need to see King Frieza," Vegeta stated.

"W-why?" one guard stuttered

"Because the nursery was attacked and almost everyone was slaughtered. Bulma and I must report to him," Vegeta explained. He was angry that they were refusing him entry, and normally he'd kill them, but Bulma had witnesses enough bloodshed and would hardly approve of more being shed, even by him.

"P-please," Bulma begged. "I just want to get this over with so I can help the others."

"You heard her," Vegeta spat.

The guards jumped and quickly moved out of the way, while the other opened the door and went inside. They waited a few minutes and then, the guard returned. "His highness will see you."

The two went inside. Vegeta's arm was still around Bulma's body, helping her walk. Her body still seemed weak and she was unable to stand on her own. Inside King Frieza was sitting up in bed, and there was a small oil lamp lit beside him.

Bulma did her best to bow. Vegeta took the time and chance to begin talking. "The nursery was attacked," he began. "Children and caregivers were killed."

"Oh my," King Frieza gasped. "That's awful! Bulma, your covered in blood, are you hurt?" Frieza climbed out of bed, and picked up the oil lamp. He hurried over, and began to examine her.

"She's physically alright," Vegeta stated. "It's not her blood."

He seemed surprised. "Its not?"

"It's the intruders," Vegeta replied. "I don't know how, but Bulma managed to kill him before we got to the nursery."

Frieza seemed extra surprised now. "B-B-Bulma, how did you take him down?"

"I jumped on him. I had a long coat, and I used it to cover his head, and then I hung on around his neck. I choked him a little, and used my free hand, and used a knife I had...I just kept stabbing," she said. Tears fell down her face. "I kept at it until he collapsed."

Frieza placed a hand on her shoulder. "You saved lives. Maybe not everyones, but enough lives. You did a great thing, and you have my thanks for killing such a dangerous man."

Then Frieza turned to Vegeta. "Dispose of the bodies, and take the survivors to the infirmary."

"It's already being taken care of," he explained.

Frieza turned to Vegeta again. He had this sick smile on his face that made Vegeta's temper begin to flare up. "Then, you two go help. Burn those bodies. Child or Adult, I don't care, burn them all. Bulma, in the morning, report to me as how many survivors there are. That is all."

8 8 8

When they were back out in the hallway, Bulma had lightly pushed away from him, and was trying to stand up on her two own feet. She was leaning against the castle's wall, and walked against it. Vegeta stood nearby, ready to catch her, should she begin to lose her balance and possibly fall to the ground.

"Are you alright, Bulma?" he asked.

She stopped, and lightly shook her head. He moved forward and turned to face her. What he saw was tears falling down her face rapidly. Her hands moved up to cover her face as she cried in her hands. Vegeta became stiff. He didn't know what he could do to help her. Whenever a woman was crying in front of him, she was usually begging for her life, and he never sparred them.

Bulma fell to her knee's and began to sob aloud now. He bent down and he slowly reached for her shoulder. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

Her hands pulled away from her face and her red blotchy face was in full view. "I killed a man!"

"You did it in self-defence," he told her. "And he deserved to die. You did a service."

"All those children...women...and Launch," she cried.

"Launch?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma grabbed onto him and began to cry against his chest. "She was my best friend. My only friend. She was with me when you were a child, and she was still alive here! She's the one who tried to barricade us inside the sleeping quarters. That bastard..." She broke off into more fits of tears, and all Vegeta could do was put his arms around her. "...He forced himself in, and the beds fell back...and Launch...she..."

Bulma didn't continue, and Vegeta understood, that Launch had given her life trying to save the remaining women. She was someone Bulma trusted and cared for, and now she was dead.

"I was so scared. I didn't do anything, not until he came in after us caregivers. I was so useless. All those children! All those poor children. Ripped to pieces by that bastard! What did they ever do to him. What did any of us ever do to him?"

"Some people don't need a reason to do things. Sometimes, they just do it because they feel like it," he explained. "I myself have no reason to kill servants if I feel they've wronged me. I...just sometimes do it. I lose control."

He felt Bulma push free from him, and he knew that he had said too much. She tried to look unaffected by his words, but he knew her well enough now. He instead helped her to her feet. "Can...we just go tend to the children?"

He nodded. "Of course."

At a slow pace, they made it back to the nursery. She still moved against the wall for balance, and he remained nearby just in case. When they arrived, she saw that the door to the infirmary was wide open, and she saw many beds were filled, mostly with children. She didn't bother to look at Vegeta, she just headed inside, and began to look over the children. There were more nurses working than Bulma knew there were. And for once, Bulma saw the doctors were working equally hard as the nurses, working away on the children. She saw that one woman who she had saved, and that was the only adult she saw.

Bulma began to count. There were five children, and when she glanced around she saw three other adult women. Five children were clinging to life. There were thirty some children in the whole infirmary. How many were unharmed, if any?

Bulma rushed back out, past Vegeta, and then next door to the nursery. She looked around. Destruction and chaos was everywhere. Blood smeared the walls and floor. There was a pile of bodies, and guards and surviving caregivers were lifting them up onto wooden wheel barrels. She didn't see anyone in here. She ran past the guards, and moved into the sleeping quarters. There is where she found the living caregivers. They were all sitting together in a corner. Bulma's eyes moved past them, and looked at a bed that seemed unlike the others. There was a body inside. A small child.

Bulma rushed to the bedside, and examined the child. He was out cold, sleeping heavily, but he looked uninjured. She looked back at the other caregivers. "Is this the only unharmed child?"

One caregiver nodded sadly. And Bulma looked down at the child. He was a young boy. He looked no more than six or seven years old. Bulma had played hide and seek with him on days where he wasn't at training. He had a very sweet infectious laugh. He had reminded Bulma of her youngest brother, Goku.

She felt Vegeta behind her. She looked back at him, and then at the child again. "I want this child to be safe. I don't want harm to come to him."

"I'm surprised this child survived unharmed. He's not exactly...army material," Vegeta said aloud. He was talking to himself, but once he said it, he sensed her anger.

"Then take him out of the training program!" she yelled. "I'll adopt him. I just don't want any harm to come to him, or any of the living children for that matter!"

He regretted his words. Which angered him. His job was to train them, and her job was to raise them. It wasn't his fault a crazed man had come in and killed them all. It also wasn't his fault that this child had probably hid from this lunatic just to survive. No doubt some of the older children tried to fight back. Bulma was incapable of seeing his point of view, just as he was at seeing hers.

"You belong to the kingdom, Bulma, you can't adopt or have children of your own without the permission of the king," he explained. "All these children are the offspring of women who weren't allowed to have children. These are bastard children."

She stood from her knelling position and rushed past Vegeta. She hated here. Oh Shenron she hated it here. She missed her family. She had been stolen away, and now she was property of the kingdom. She was just a piece of furniture. She has had everything stolen away from her since King Frieza began this war.

Her freedom, family, friends, her rights, her happiness, and her fiance who was killed in the dash fever plague that swept through the villages. Taking care of the children had brought her some happiness back into her life. She felt happy again and felt like she belonged and was needed somewhere. Women like her were a dime a dozen.

And with only six children left alive, what was to become of the women? Until the nursery filled up again, only one, maybe two women were needed. The rest would be taken to the harem without a doubt.

Surely Bulma would be sent off to the harem. She had failed at raising a prince, and failed to save twenty-four children. Surely it was evident that she was no caregiver. That she was bad luck. She'd be put to use elsewhere, that was for sure. All that was left was her sex. The harem it was going to be.

She burst out a door, and was out in the courtyard. She stumbled around the door and moved to the stairs. She fumbled and fell to her knees. She was emotionally and now physically exhausted. She just wanted the pain to end. All the pain and suffering. When was this damn war going to end? And when was someone going to kill King Frieza. When would they have a great ruler?

The door burst open again, and still trying to catch her breath, Bulma looked up. Also out of breath, was Vegeta who stood over her. She looked away, and was trying to not begin to cry again. Why did he have to follow her?

"Bulma, listen, I'm sorry, but I'm being honest. I'm telling you that King Frieza will more than likely not let you keep that child. And he certainly won't take him out of the military. We need those children more than ever," he told her. He bent down to her level, and sighed. "I'm sorry, all right. I know that you were taken here against your will. I know that you have no idea what happened to your family, and I know that you haven't hardened like so many others have. I'll tell you what though. I'll watch out for those children. I'll protect them to the best of my ability."

"I'm holding you to that promise" she told him. "I need you to promise."

"I promise, I really do, Bulma," he replied.

"No matter what happens, keep that promise," she said. She slowly climbed to her feet. She meant it. She didn't know what was going to happen to her after today. She knew that there was such a high chance of her being moved elsewhere. And no matter what happened, she didn't want Vegeta to lose his temper, and perhaps take it out on the children.

"I said, I promise," he said.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she said to him. She bowed her head a little in respect.

She went to move past him, and try to find somewhere to get some rest, but he stopped her. "Bulma. Where are you going to go now? Not back to the nursery. You need someone safe to rest."

She glanced back at him. "Where do you suggest I go?"

"Now, hear me out, come back to my quarters. There you can take a hot bath, and get some clean clothes. I probably won't sleep tonight, and so, my bed will be free. You can use it, to just sleep. Nothing else," he explained.

She normally would have found an excuse to avoid his chambers, but her body still felt so weak, and she knew a bath and sleep would do her wonders. So she nodded. "All right."

"Come with me then," he said. "They moved me when I become Captain, so I'm all the way down the wing, at the end of the castle."

She had secretly hoped that he was in his old room, where she knew there was a closet with a bed in it. Her old bed. Something that familiar would be better for her than anything else, but there was no such luck. She'd have to trust him that there really wouldn't be anything else than a bath and rest.

They passed by a surprising amount of guards, and then the wheel barrel with the bodies. They were piled in a heap and at a quick glance she couldn't make any of them out. Vegeta sensed her discomfort, and hurried her past the bodies, and further down the hall. "Shouldn't we be helping? King Frieza ordered me."

"And I'm telling you as future King, that there is no need for you to help. You helped more than anyone else in this castle did already."

He moved her down to the west wing again, but moved past King Frieza's bedroom. The guards nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw him approach. He simply nodded at them and walked past. His hand was in Bulma's and she had to jog to keep up with him, or she would have been dragged along the floor.

They rounded the corner, and there was a large bedroom door, just as large as King Frieza's, except there was no guards. Vegeta let go of her hand, and moved to the door, and pushed it open. It opened with a creak, and he motioned for her to go in ahead of him. She moved forward, and walked in. It was pitch dark, and she felt a bit of fear fill her.

Then Vegeta came in behind her, with his hand out stretched and a ball of fire in his hands. He moved past her, and moved about the room. He stopped and lit a lamp. And then to another, and another. The room was lighting up, and with each new bit of light, Bulma was about to see more and more of the room.

It was decorated in deep reds and shades of gold. The bed was similar style that he had as a child, but it was much larger. Fit for a king. It could easily fit four or five people and they would be comfortable and spaced still . She stepped inside further, and looked around. She stopped at the little table in the corner. Beside it was a book case, and it was filled with books. She knelt down and looked at the books and red the spines. Her hands traced out over each title_. 'Fairy tales,'_ she thought. _'They're all fairy tale books.'_

She looked back at him, and he was watching her. She stood to her feet and bowed. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"They're keep sakes from the better part of my childhood," he replied casually.

Her cheeks went red. She knew he was referring to her telling him fairy tales, and there had been a lot. Especially of the Raven and the Canary. He had asked to be told that one hundreds of times, and even asked to be told of the ravens adventures with the Valkyrie. Those ones she made up.

She looked back down at the book shelf again, and she saw one book that caught her eye. It was the only non-fairy tale book there, and it was a study book of Shenron's faith. But, what hung out of it surprised her. It was a silver chain, and it had a crystal on the end of it. It was beat up, and cheap looking, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes on the crystal.

She heard Vegeta come up behind her, but she didn't move or react. He spoke, "You left it in your room. I found it after you were frozen in time."

She took the chain out of the book and held it to her body. "It was my fathers. It was tradition in our family to...never mind," she replied. "It doesn't matter. It's just an heirloom. I assumed it was long gone."

"Sorry if I offended you by using it as a book mark," he said. "It was the only way I'd remember where it was, and be able to keep it safe."

"Thank you, for keeping it," she replied. "My mother gave it to me, eleven years ago when I got engaged."

She said it out loud without really realizing it. "Y-you're engaged?" he asked much louder than intended.

She hated that she mentioned it, but it didn't matter anymore. "I was, yes, but he died of Dash Fever before I was brought to the castle."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "He must have been a good man."

She wished she hadn't let it slip out. She could sense his discomfort with the subject. "Yes, he was a very good man. Yamcha was his name. We knew each other since we were children," she explained. She put the book down and placed the silver chain down on top of it, and began to move away. "Do you think I could get that bath now...this blood is starting to feel really gross."

"Of course," he told her. "This way."

He moved past her, and lead the way to a large beautiful door. It was varnished a deep red colour to match the rest of the room. And its doorknob was made out of two precious stones. Topaz she suspected, but she couldn't have been sure, as she never saw such stones before. Vegeta stepped inside, and moved over to the large tub.

It was huge, and looked as if it were made for more people than would ever use it. A large group of people, but not just one person. She felt way out of her comfort zone now. Her arms wrapped their way around herself as she held her arms.

Vegeta moved over to a pipe that was casted in gold and has a wide opening like a brass musical instrument. He grabbed it by the base and knelt down to its level. "I need some bath water, mix it with your finest relaxation leaves."

There was silence for a few minutes, but then an old man's voice echoed into the room. "R-right away your highness."

She knew that the man must have been sleeping, and she could tell by Vegeta's expression he wasn't pleased with the wait, but she said nothing. Then there was a noise in the walls that creaked and sounded like howls. Then the tap attached to the large tub turned on, and began to fill the tub. She watched in amazement at the size of the stream of water that filled the tub. It looked like a dragon's mouth, and looked to be the correct size of a real dragon. Out of its mouth, the water poured. It filled the tub quickly, and then the water eased, and slowed, until its light trickle ceased and ended.

"There you go," he told her. There are plenty of towels around. Take your time and enjoy your bath. The leaves in the water will help relax your body, and you'll sleep no problem. I'll get someone to fetch you some clean clothes to sleep in, and your clothes for tomorrow."

She couldn't believe it when she asked him, "Where will you be?"

"I'll get a guard to stand watch outside the door while I get a servant, and then I'll return here. I'll just be outside the door."

"Okay," she replied. She didn't want to be alone, but she knew the likelihood of someone else attacking tonight was slim. Even though her heart raced and she wanted to hide away and protect herself. Her body was begging for the warmth of the bath. "Thank you, Vegeta."

"It's not a problem," he said as he left the bathroom.

When she was alone, she looked around and found towels stacked neatly to the left of the bath. Knowing where they were, she reached to the waist of her night gown, and pulled it up over her head. She lightly tossed it aside, not too concerned with where it went. She would rather have nothing to wear than wear that ever again.

She walked forward, and walked up three steps that lead to the bath. She held onto the golden railing for balance. And as she looked down into the tube she found three more steps, these ones going into the bath. She stepped inside, and moaned a little as the warm water hit her feet and ankles. The water smelt just as good. Like a light tea, and it felt just as great. she walked into the tub further, and walked until it was waist deep, and then she bent her knee's and the water came up to her neck.

Vegeta hadn't been lying. The water felt so good against her body and her sore, tired and stressed muscles. She started to swim a little in the pool until she made it to an edge of the tub and found a spot to sit. A bunch built into the tub. She took a seat, and sat back and relaxed for a moment.

Then she cupped some water in her hands, and brought it up to her face, and tried to wash off the blood that was on her face. She watched the water turn a little murky brown in front of her, and then ease away as it mixed with the much more potent light green water.

She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a bath. It had been before she was put to sleep. She thought about it, and remembered, that it was around the time she was put to sleep, but she wasn't sure of the exact day or anything.

Before she knew it, there was a soft knock on the door, and the door opened up. A very young girl walked in. She looked like she was no more than thirteen years old. She looked utterly exhausted, but she still came in with a smile on her face. In her arms was a neatly folded set of clothes, and a pair of shoes. She bowed to Bulma. "Good evening," she stated. She tried to cover up a yawn, and acted naturally, but Bulma could see that this young girl was very tired. "By Prince Vegeta's request, I brought you a sleeping gown and a fresh pair of clothes for tomorrow."

She brought the clothes and shoes to the shelf near where the towels were. She placed it down on the little table that stood there by itself. She suspected that was the tables intention. When she put the clothes down, she turned back to Bulma, still smiling.

"If I may Miss, I heard about what you did earlier tonight," she explained. She was rather excited and seemed very proud to be in the same room as Bulma. "That man, was very nasty to us servants, and has murdered many of us for no reason. I, I just want to say that it is an honour to be in the same room as you. You're my hero!"

Bulma felt very embarrassed, and didn't know what to say. This was the first she had heard about who this man was. And this was also the first she had been called a hero.

"Um...I...ugh...thank you," she replied.

"When I heard that Prince Vegeta was taking care of you, and you needed a fresh pair of clothes, I jumped out of bed right away. I begged my supervisor to let me do it! I know all about you and how you were frozen in time. Standing up to that brute Captain Nappa to protect the prince! You're simply amazing!" she beamed.

Bulma was dazed. "What is your name?"

"Yunome," she beamed.

Bulma swam to the other side of the tub and reached for a towel. She pulled it down, and gently pulled it around her as she got out of the tub. She knelt to Yunome's level. She got a better look at the child. She had very light hair, lighter than Bulma's blue hair, and it came down to her knees. And her eyes were the faintest shade of baby blue that she had ever seen! And then there were her ears. They were pointed and stuck out once she noticed them. "Yunome...are you an elfin child?"

"Yep!" she cried. "I came here a few months ago. My parents send me here. They said I would have a better life here than at home."

Bulma knew that her parents must have done what they could to save their child. Sending her here meant survival. Her parents were probably dead, and the poor girl didn't realize it.

"I was brought here too," she told her. "Are you doing alright?"

"Oh yes," Yunome answered. "King Frieza makes sure I am especially taken care of."

Bulma placed a hand on her head. "Yunome, it's so late, why don't you head back to bed. You must be very tired. Why don't you keep an eye out for me, and we'll take again."

"R-really!?" Yunome cried. Her energy astonished Bulma to no end.

"Yes, really," Bulma answered.

"Alright! I'll see you Bulma," she said. Then she headed in the direction of the door and opened it, and disappeared on the other side. Bulma wasted no time in changing into her nightgown, and heading back into the other room. She didn't want Vegeta to yell at the child. She had been rather loud, and she was sure Vegeta had heard her. Perhaps he thought that she was annoying Bulma, which wasn't the case at all.

When she found the elf child bowing to Vegeta, and wishing him good night, and Vegeta sitting at his little table, with a book in hand, she was surprised. He glanced up only when she entered the room.

"Good night Yunome," Bulma told the child as she left the bedroom. She made a point to comment. "She has such boundless energy. She reminds me of my brother."

She knew that Vegeta wouldn't punish her now. She wanted to guilt him a little, if it meant the child's protection. She hated to trick Vegeta like this, but she needed to keep as many people safe as possible from now on.

"She's a good servant, just very talkative," Vegeta replied. "She's learning, and another servant teaches her cleaning and such. She's been in here to clean a few times already."

She felt relieved to hear it. "She was nice company."

He stood from the table, and looked at the bed. The sheets were already drawn back and Bulma was ready to crawl in. Sleep was hitting her harder now. She moved over to the bed, and then looked at him. He nodded at her, and she climbed into bed. She drew the sheets back over her, and she felt the whole softness of the bed fall over her. She had never felt such a comfortable bed before. It was like she was lying on a cloud.

"Vegeta, talk to me a little bit," she asked. She was comfortable, and relaxed thanks to the bath, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep just yet.

"What about?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Tell me about the last ten years. What have I missed?"

He didn't seem surprised by her request, and he didn't seem put off either. Instead, he climbed out of his seat, and put the book down. He picked up the chair, and carried it over to the bedside. He placed it about a foot away from her, and then sat down in the chair. When he was sitting, he folded his arms, and looked up at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. Thinking about what they should do no doubt. He then sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me what you've seen and done," she said.

He seemed to understand, but still he seemed deep in thought. "I saw a Valkyrie."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Was she beautiful?"

He nodded. "She was incredibly beautiful. We were on a battle field near the Valendar boarder. They lost a lot of men, and I saw a woman, who wore all white come down from the heavens. She had no armour, just a white dress, huge and beautiful wings and a sword. When she reached the ground she looked around, and she looked right at me. Only for a moment, and then she raised her sword, and all these white and red orbs came out of the bodies. They surrounded her, and then they faded away. Then she leapt into the air again and she disappeared once again. My men said they saw her as well."

"Really?" she said. "I always wanted to see a Valkyrie." She rolled onto her side, and looked at him. "If a Valkyrie was there, you know what that means then, right?"

He shook his head. "No...what?"

"It means Shenron saw you fighting," she said.

She felt a rush of warmth fill her over her when she saw him smile. It was rare that she saw such an honest smile from him. There was no cruelness behind that smile, or dark thoughts. It was like he was a child again, and he had gotten a new toy that he had wished for months prior.

"He's said to be always watching," he spoke. "...But with a Valkyrie there, it just feels...more real."

Bulma couldn't help but smile with him. Smiles were contagious, and for once she was thankful for it. Now she knew that there was something still human about him. Despite all his changes and dark side, there was still innocence about him. Suddenly, Bulma felt a little less frightened of him. He seemed...honestly happy.

She sat up in bed, and reached for his hand, and she held it. He looked stunned and surprised. And he only seemed more when she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked as she drew back and laid down in his bed again.

"For making me feel better," she said. "For reminding me, that there is someone out there watching out for us. I...had lost faith."

He reached over, and pulled the covers up over her. "Get some rest."

She followed his order, and she closed her eyes and relaxed into the large bed.


	15. Shenron's Queen

A/N: I woke up to sooooo many reviews this morning. . And PM's...some of them kinda...well disappointing. So I am just going to edit this novel as fast as possible and post it for all to read. Get your opinions and forget about ever posting this on .

I'm going to answer some questions I've been getting...

Goku has been mentioned, twice. He is Bulma's youngest brother. He was left behind with her other brother, Krillian when she was taken away. He is not a major character in this novel. He will be mentioned again in the next few chapters.

The character who is nameless, who Vegeta lost his viriginity too he not a major character. She was mentioned because it was ment to present and how how obsessed Vegeta became with Bulma after she was put in the Time Chamber. She's more than likely dead anyway seeing as Biru killed 4 or 5 women a week in the harem.

I didn't give Bulma a reaction to the kiss because I wanted last chapters focus to be on the killing of twenty-four children. That was the focus of last chapter. In the final edit though it probably wouldn't hurt to add a scene like that. Thank you.

(passes out) Enjoy the next few chapters I'm posting today.

Chapter 14

Bulma felt a hand lightly shake her shoulder. She sat up in surprise as she was woken up. She could see that it was Vegeta who had shaken her awake. She was startled at first, but then she remembered that she was in Vegeta's room.

"It's time to wake up," he told her.

She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed her eyes. Then she stood, which was a great feat. Her whole body ached, and it felt incredibly heavy to her.

"Bulma, I think you're bruised," Vegeta said suddenly.

"Bruised?" she questioned.

His fingers traced the back of her neck. When he touched one point, it felt incredibly tender to her, and she yelped as a light pain shot through her.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt," he stated. He sounded harsh, but Bulma knew it was worry that filled him. She tugged at the draw string that went around the collar of her night gown, and loosened it.

"I didn't think I was," she replied. "When I was on his back, he was clawing at me a little, but I guess the adrenaline kept me from noticing the pain. Take a look, how bad is it?"

He lightly tugged at the back of her night gown, and drew it back down his back midway. "Oh Shenron," he cursed.

Her body tensed up when she heard that from his mouth. "H-how bad is it?"

"It looks like its going all the way down your back," he explained. "Bulma, I need to get a look at your arms and the rest of your back."

She blushed hotly, but she knew that Vegeta wouldn't lie to her about something like this. So, she slowly drew her arm out of the gown, and then the other. She let most of the fabric fall down to her waist, where it hung. Then using a free hand, she pulled some of the material back up, to cover her bare breasts.

She felt his hands moving down her back, and then move to her arms. "Your arms look alright, but your back looks awful."

"I-I want to see," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, let me see in a mirror," she requested.

"I don't have a mirror," he stated. "I kinda...lost my temper one too many times, and I got...kinda sick of people being in here when I wanted to be alone...so, yeah."

If he was still a child, she would have lectured him, but she didn't. "C-Can you use magic?"

"A reverse seeing spell?" he asked. "That would do the trick."

She didn't get what he was saying, but it must have been what he meant. "Yeah."

"Alright, here goes," he said. His hands moved around her, and covered her eyes. Then she could hear him chanting under his breath. As he did, she could feel his hands becoming warmer on her eyes. He chanted for only a short time, then then he drew his hands away from her eyes. She opened her eyes. They were blurry at first, but then she could see something. It looked as though someone was standing in front of her. At first she was surprised, but then she realized that it looked like her. Then she realized that it was her!

"I-I'm seeing through your eyes," she gasped.

"And I'm seeing through yours," he replied.

She tried to not let her mouth drop open, but it did. She turned back to look at Vegeta, but she saw nothing.

"You can only see what I see. By moving your head, you will still only see what I am seeing. Just relax and look at your back. See what I'm talking about," Vegeta stated.

She turned back to facing straight, and she actually focused on what she was actually seeing. "Oh..." she said when she saw the large purple and blue marks that were down her body. They certainly did look bad. They looked like claw marks, but they didn't look human. Though she knew that they did come from a human. The man was just so large that his hands made this damage easily. She was lucky she didn't break anything. "That looks awful."

"It looks painful," Vegeta said. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No...only when you touch it. It stings just a little."

He put his hands over her eyes once again, and he began to chant. This time, she felt his hands cool over her eyes, and then he drew away. And this time when she opened her eyes, she was seeing from her own point of view. She looked back at him again. "Thank you for at least bringing it to my attention."

"Yeah, its not a problem," he replied. "I could get that healer to look at it for you."

She felt a chill go up her spine. He was talking about Rixia. She didn't trust that woman with even a hair on her head. She shook her head ferociously. "No, I'm fine!"

She pulled the gown up so that she wouldn't trip on it, and hurried over to the bathroom. "The change of clothes are still in here. I need to change, and I must get to the King. He's expecting me."

"Of course," he said. "I need to go speak to the other captains anyway. I think we may postpone the invasion."

She didn't need to really ask why. She knew that he was talking about what had happened last night. She knew that they would personally want to investigate as the children were their own. And from the little she knew, chances were this killer was one of their own as well. She walked into the bathroom and walked over to the towels, and picked up the folded dress. She let the rest of the nightgown fall to the floor, and she then slipped into the white under dress, and then she pulled on the brown sleeveless dress over top. She pulled it on, and then placed on the shoes that were provided with her dress. She picked up the nightgown, and then moved over to where her clothes from before were too. In her excitement, Yunome had forgotten it.

That wasn't a problem. Bulma would have been all too happy to rid herself of the blood stained night gown herself, but she knew that she had to hid it from everyone. She didn't want to startle anyone, and she certainly didn't want young Yunome to get in trouble for forgetting to take it away. So she rolled it up and hid it in her clean night gown. Then she left the bathroom and found Vegeta putting on the last of his clothes. He had been fully dressed before, but now he was putting on his cloak, and his gloves that he always wore.

"Alright, I'm going to leave now Vegeta," she told him.

He nodded. "Alright. I'll come by after dinner and check up on you."

She wanted to tell him to not do that, but she knew he was going to do it anyway. And probably sneak around so to not be caught. So she didn't resist in any way, and simply nodded. "Alright. I'll be in the nursery, helping with the children."

_'If I'm lucky,'_ she thought. She was sure that she was going to be in trouble with Frieza. She didn't want to think about that. She had to remain positive. This time she truly was not at fault. She didn't randomly attack anyone, she acted in self-defence. There was witnesses. The pain in her stomach didn't ease itself still. She wanted to vomit.

She bowed out of reflex and then left the room before he could protest his hatred for her being so formal with him. She had to keep the line in the sand there. It couldn't be crossed.

She closed the door behind her softly, and with a deep breath, she headed down the hall. She took in a deep breath. She had to be strong. She could do this.

8 8 8

Bulma entered the throne room cautiously. There were only guards there this time, and King Frieza, who was once again entertaining a young woman. Bulma bowed at the centre of the throne room, and stayed that way until King Frieza motioned for her to stand. She gratefully stood and greeted her King reluctantly.

"Good morning, your highness," she greeted.

"Good morning, Bulma. I trust you slept well after the troubling events last night," he said.

"Better than I expected," she answered.

"And your report this morning?" he asked.

She licked her lips. "There are five caregivers left. And there are six children left."

"How many caregivers were there to begin with?"

"Nine," Bulma answered. "And thirty children to begin with, in case you wanted to know that as well, your highness."

"Oh, dear, that is a lot," Frieza gasped. "This is very unfortunate news."

"Yes, it's very tragic," Bulma replied. "I must know, what is going to happen to us...caregivers, and the children of course, your Majesty."

He paused for a moment and began to stroke his chin. "That is a good question." He stood from his throne, and came down the throne's stairs toward her. "I'm unsure about the children, as the doctor hasn't reported to me just yet, but the caregivers, is another issue all together. Five caregivers is far too many for just six children."

Bulma's heart was racing in her chest and she felt like she would surely vomit now. She bowed her head low, and prayed to Shenron that no matter what happened she would be sparred. She hated how selfish she felt. She just wanted for herself to be saved right now.

"Naturally Bulma, you have nothing to fear. I know you care deeply for this children, and you are such a natural mother. And after your great service, your position is secured. However, until our nursery's number is up again, we don't need anymore caregivers. I suppose, we'll just have to find employment for the other ladies elsewhere," Frieza stated, and then looked up at the guard. "Guard, please go to the nursery and the infirmary. You are to take all but one of the ladies to the harem, where they will be put to work. Leave the oldest woman behind, as she will be of no use in the harem."

"Yes, your highness," the guard stated and left the throne room.

Bulma nearly burst into tears, both from relieve and sorrow. She was sparred the harem once again, but at the price of so many lives. She wanted to die.

"Bulma, you may go as well. Why don't you go to the infirmary, and tell the children some of your stories. To my understanding, dear Prince Vegeta loved them growing up," Frieza said. Her head shot up and he was grinning at her with a sick smile that told her that he knew everything about her. He knew everything. He knew that this was burning her from the inside out. She nearly lost it and began to cry now. Instead, she stood and left the throne room. Once outside the room, she took off.

She ran through the halls. And she ran, and ran. She ran until she reached a corner of the castle she knew was rarely visited by anyone. There she broke down, and let herself wail and wail until no more tears would fall. And then she stayed there and laid against the cold castle walls, and she cursed her very existence.

8 8 8

Bulma stepped into the infirmary in a daze as she saw the nurses working away on the children. Two were awake now, and their eyes followed her as she entered the room. They watched her for a few moment before she walked over to one of their sides. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"It hurts," the young boy said.

Bulma nodded. "I'm sure it does." She reached over and touched his arm. He smiled weakly at her.

"You use to tell Prince Vegeta stories, didn't you?" the child asked. She tensed up when she heard the child ask her that. How much did people know about her. She certainly didn't tell them any of that. She was dumbfounded, but she nodded.

"Yeah, I use to tell him stories before he went to bed," she explained.

"The doctor said we're going to be here for a while," the other child who was awake said. This one was a young girl with black hair, cut short like Bulma's. "Can you tell us some stories?"

She was shocked now, but she knew that she was their caregiver. And right now they needed and wanted some comfort, and they wanted it in the form of a story. "Alright. Do either of you know the story of Shenron's Queen?"

They both shook their head. "Well, let's see," she stated. And then she opened her mouth and begun her story.

_There was once a queen of a far away country, who was said to be gifted with an unbelievable gift from the gods. It was said they trusted her with their magic, beyond that of what other mortals were capable of. She was feared throughout all the other countries. However, this ruler was very kind, and ruled justly. She only used her powers when needed, and otherwise seemed like a completely normal queen. _

_However, her husband, the king become jealous of her powers and hated how she refused to use such a gift. He began to pressure her to use her magic to start an uprising, and take more territory for their kingdom. The queen was shocked at the change in her husband. And she refused. _

_He locked his wife away in a tower, and every day he'd sent someone to beat and torture her until she would break down and agree to use such powers. Her heart remained strong, and she prayed everyday to Shenron to come to her and let her die. _

_One day, while being tortured, someone interrupted and killed the solider who was beating her. She realized quickly that it was Shenron himself, and he wished for her to be free. He told her that it was time that she used the power that she was given to take back her country from her husband, and bring peace. _

_She refused, as she couldn't bring herself to kill her husband. Shenron told her that her husband had been dead for a while now, and that a demon had found its way inside his body. She was devastated that her beloved husband was dead, but Shenron told her that with his demons death, her husband could rest peacefully, and she could return peace to the world. And in turn, he'd reward her with an heir to her throne. _

_She knew that Shenron was right, and so, with her great magic, she stepped forward, and made her way through the castle. She fought any guard who came to stop her. She injured them, rather than kill them. And when she broke into the throne room, and found the demon with many other women, forced their and hanging from chains. She let her power unleash. She yelled, 'You want my power that badly, then have all of it.'_

_She destroyed the king's body quickly, and the demon's true form came fourth. She raised her hands and began to throw more spells at him. They fought for hours, and despite her bleeding and aching body, she fought through, and in the end, she defeated the demon. _

_She freed her kingdom, and ended the pointless war, and was able to put her once dear husband to rest. When things returned to normal, Shenron came to her once again, just as promised. And as promised, he gave her his seed, and she had the child and heir she was promised. _

_Her heir, a girl, was born, and she had just as much incredible power as her dear mother did. And in turn, she become the same kind, and great ruler her mother did. And her children, and their children, and so forth. All, exhibiting the same great power of Shenron himself. _

When she was done her story she was surprised when they looked at her full of surprise. "Wow!" the girl gasped. "Shenron did all that for just one woman?"

Bulma nodded. "He works mysteriously."

"But...why her?" the boy asked. "Shenron gave her a gift, why wouldn't she use it?"

"That's why he gave her the gift of such great magic," Bulma explained. "She wouldn't use it just for her own gain. He gave it to her because she would use it to save lives, not to take lives."

They really seemed confused now. And she couldn't help but laugh a little. They really reminded her of Vegeta as a child now. They were raised with one mindset; how to kill, so such ideals confused them to no end.

"D-Does that make you Shenron's queen?" a small voice came from behind Bulma. She turned and looked at a boy who stood behind her. She knew that it was the only child who was completely unharmed. He must have wandered in to hear the child.

She turned her head in confusion. "Of course not, why do you ask?"

"You killed that big guy," the stated. "You killed him. So easily. You only killed because you were saving lives, rather then do it because you wanted to. Everyone knows that your this very kind, peaceful woman. We heard that you even tried to convince the prince to be peaceful."

"I never tried to convince him to be, I just talked to him about how he shouldn't have to be trained to murder. That being trained to defend yourself was sometimes a good thing, but when your older. He...and all of you, deserve a real childhood. Where you play, run around, and sometimes help your parents out with chores."

"If that the childhood you had?" another asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Bulma's childhood was different from most people's in this castle," Vegeta's voice came from the entrance to the infirmary.

She turned around quickly and was stunned to see him. How much had he heard from her. She bowed quickly. "The children were just asking me about how I was with raising you, your highness."

She glanced at him, and he clearly didn't seemed to pleased with her calling him by his royal title much. She didn't want to show disrespect for him in front of the children through. "It's quite alright Bulma. I just came to see how my young soldiers were doing."

"There spirits seem well," she answered. "I haven't talked to the doctors yet. They wanted to hear a story from me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, which story?"

"Shenron's queen," the girl stated. "Shenron gave some power to a mortal queen, and her husband was possessed with a demon. He tried to force her to use her power for evil, but she stayed true and refused to use her power! And Shenron came and saved her! And she killed the demon! And then Shenron gave her a child, who also shared her power."

He nodded. "Yes, I know that story. They say that's how Valender people got its power, and how the royal families power become so great."

"Yeah, that's where your from, isn't it, Prince Vegeta?"

Bulma's eyes went wide now, as she looked at Vegeta. He glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, that is where I'm from."

Bulma remembered all those years ago when young Vegeta had cried in her arms about how he missed his mother. That all he knew was that she was a queen and she had great power. Of course...why hadn't she figured this out sooner. She was a child from the country known for their magic. Vegeta, he was a descendent of Shenron; if the story was true that is.

"When did you figure it out?" she asked. She moved around the table and to him.

"Captain Bardock told me on my eighteenth birthday," he said. She wanted to shake him and ask why he was still having this stupid war with the rest of the world. Why hadn't he joined his country again, With his power, and theirs, they could easily end this war. She wanted to slap and kick him, but he didn't seem to think much of it. "Doesn't matter much I guess. I don't know my country, besides, I was abandoned and given to King Frieza as a child. He's the closest thing I have to a father."

_'That's not right,' _Bulma screamed in her mind. '_You're mother was forced to give you up. She had to to save her people. She sacrificed her child.'_ Just like Shenron's Queen gave up her husband. She gave up someone she loved dearly to save the country, and the world. His mother did the same. She could feel her eyes stinging on the verge of tears. She knew the truth, and it burned her to know that she had no power to tell him the truth. She wanted to reach for him, but she stayed still. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. How would he react if she did?

"You alright, Bulma?" he asked. "Your eyes are getting blood shot."

She looked away. "No, its nothing. I'm just getting emotional from the events of last night." She lied to him. She hated lying.

He wasn't buying it, she could tell, but even so, she kept her mouth shut. "Well, I wish to take you for that walk I talked to you about then. Are you coming, or would you rather stay here."

She wanted to stay, but he knew that was his way of telling her to come with him. He knew she was lying. The children spoke up. "Go for your walk Bulma, but please come back, we want to have another story later on."

Before Bulma could say anything else, there was a loud scream from next door. She felt her entire body tense up. She could hear crying and sobbing. Then a struggle. She was reminded of what had happened in the throne room. The other caregivers. They were being taken away now. She took a step back. And jumped when one of the caregivers came into the infirmary. She looked like she was in a rage, and when she spotted Bulma, she charged at her.

"You dirty wench!" she cried. "This is all your fault!"

Vegeta caught her before she could reach Bulma, but she fought against Vegeta trying to claw her way to Bulma. She felt her entire body tense up as she continued her insults. "Fucking the prince are you! Think that's going to keep you safe? I'll see you in hell for this you dirty tramp!"

She saw something snap in Vegeta and she was frozen in her place once again. He pulled the woman back and threw her into the wall. Bulma flinched when she heard bones cracking and breaking. Vegeta moved towards the woman again. And Bulma stepped between them. "No Vegeta! Please don't!"

He stopped for a second and his eyes went wide. Her tears were falling down her cheeks freely now. "No more blood shed. These women are being taken to the harem. They are being taken because all the children were killed. I don't blame her for being angry. I'd be angry too. I'd probably kill myself. So please don't hurt her, please!"

His muscles eased, and he stopped. He seemed to relax, and then he opened his mouth. "Bulma...I'm sorr-"

"Bulma LOOK OUT!" a child screamed.

She turned around and looked to see that there was the woman coming at her again. This time it was with a knife. Not any knife. The very knife that she had used to murder that man from last night. This woman must have swiped it after she was taken to see King Frieza. Everything was in slow motion now. The knife was coming down at her, and she was frozen with fear. She remembered letting out a scream, but then she couldn't hear anything.

Then she saw the woman burst into flames suddenly. And then an arm was around her, and she was pulled back. Things sped up, and she found herself shocked as she bared witness to the woman now screaming and crying out in pure agony. She was moving around the room slightly. And then she was coming at Bulma again. The knife was still in her hand. Vegeta's grip around her tightened and then he raised his hand again, and he blasted the woman again. This time there was an explosion as the force hit the woman. Her body hit the stone wall, and the wall cracked and broke, and she was sent flying into the next room.

Bulma was in a state of shock. She could feel Vegeta's arms around her, but that was it. She felt numb otherwise. Once again another life was taken by Vegeta for her sake. She began to shake her head. "No...no...noooo!" she cried. She pushed free from Vegeta. "I can't take this anymore! What is wrong with you! Why does there always have to be blood shed! Why does everything have to be fixed by killing people? Couldn't you have just injured her? Why are you so heartless? Don't you feel anything?"

She knew that he was in a state of shock now too. She knew to him he had just saved her life, but she couldn't bare this any longer. She just wanted to die. She wished that she had died before she was brought here. She wished she was even never born. She easily escaped from his grip and rushed past the guards and soldiers who were clearly in a state of shock as well. She didn't care where she went or how she got there. she just couldn't stand this any longer. Blood was always everywhere. It was all she could see, and quickly becoming an everyday part of her life. She didn't want this to be part of her life anymore.

When she felt someone reach for her and grab her, she assumed that it was Vegeta and began to fight back. "Let me go!" she cried. "I hate you! LET GO!"

"Bulma, calm down!" It was Bardock's voice. She instantly went limp in his arms, and then dropped to the ground. Tears fell like a river down her cheeks. She looked up at Bardock who looked serious, but still worried. "I saw what happened. I'm sorry it happened to you."

"Why is my life like this," she begged him for an answer. "Why is Vegeta like this? I tried my best to prevent him from being like this. Why does he kill people so carelessly."

"He does it for many reasons Bulma," Bardock knelt down to her level. "He does it because it's all he knows. He does it because he needs to keep up an appearance with the king. He does it to protect the people that matter. And he does it because he loves you."

Bulma had known it was true since she woke up, but hearing it out loud didn't stop it from hitting her hard. "Why...why me?"

"Because you saw past his issues as a child, and cared about him anyway. Not because you had to, but because you wanted to," Bardock explained. "You were all he talked about at training. I'm sure he's loved you since you took care of him when he had Dash fever. Everyone gave up on him, myself included, but you didn't. You're his canary, Bulma. You're his canary."

She was trying to not sob uncontrollably now. "I can't love him, he's too destructive."

"I said you were his canary," Bardock stated.

Then she realized what he saw saying. "He knows that I can't love him?"

"He's come to me a fair bit of times, especially since you woke up. He knows that he is the raven. And he knows that you are the canary. A kind, gentle soul, who just can't possibly love him. He knows that, but he just wants to protect you."

She sniffled. "He's full of such rage."

"He is," Bardock agreed.

"He doesn't even realize that his mother...gave him up, she was forced to give him up."

Bardock shook his head. "That is where you're wrong. He knows. He's just putting on an appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"He's putting on an appearance for King Frieza. Prince Vegeta has been waiting ever since you were put to sleep for his turn to the throne. He wants that throne so badly. And when he gets that throne, he is going to stop this stupid war."

"H-he's what?"

"When Vegeta is crowned king, he is going to hunt down Shenron's treasure of this kingdom, and take it back to its rightful place in the temple, and end this war, once and for all," Bardock explained to her. "He wants to see his mother. He wants to see his brothers and sisters, and he wants to make this world peaceful and beautiful again. He wants to see the world you knew. The world you remember. Not just for you, but for everyone. And I don't want you to think that he can't because he's a murderer, because I know he's so much more than that. Its a challenge. Killing is like a reflex for him. You can't turn off somethings that have been drilled into your head."

Bulma was still crying, but she didn't know what to say. Bardock reached for her hand, and pulled her to her feet. "But you must keep this a secret, even from Prince Vegeta. Just remember, that he just wants to see you smile. He has no intention of hurting you. He just wants to see you smile like you did when he was a child."

"Smile...?" she questioned.

"He's always happy when your happy. And he hasn't been happy in a long time. Please go to him, tell him your sorry, and just smile for him."

"Does he expect more from me...and if so...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Bardock explained to her.

"A-Alright," she explained. "I should believe you, he's never hurt me himself."

"Go to him soon."

"Just...give me some time to think of what to say."

Bardock nodded, and then he left her. She took in a deep breath and turned away herself. She began to walk now. And let her feet guide her. To where, she didn't know. She passed by a few people, who she knew were glancing at her confused as they saw her tear stained face. She ignored them, and then headed outside. She was such a mess. She wished that she had died in that time chamber, and had never woken up.

She turned down a hall, and found herself outside. The hall was open to the outside, and she could see people walking through the garden. She could see some men working on planting and weeding the garden. It was beautiful. This garden was all that left that held her memories to the past. It was the only thing that remained the same for her. The same tree's, the same flowers, and the same fountain. She felt her body relax.

She stayed there in the hall way, and leaned against the open windowless openings. She wanted to venture into the garden, but she felt so safe here in this place. She didn't want to spoil it, or lose her feeling of protection.

This feeling didn't last when she saw someone approach her from the side, from where she had just come from. She was scared to look to who it was. She knew that it had to be Vegeta, but she couldn't bring herself to look. She hoped that it was an assassin here to kill her, and free her from her misery.

Minutes past, and she could take the waiting no longer. She turned and looked to her side, and there was Vegeta. He looked completely lost, and out of breath. How much running did he do trying to find her? She glanced at him, and then down at her hands.

She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to see him, not just yet. She had so much to say to him, and yet she had no words. She opened her mouth, but then no words escaped.

Vegeta's mouth opened and before words came out, she was surprised to see him drop to his knee's. She gasped when she saw him do this. His words followed next. "I beg for your forgiveness."

Her cheeks went red in embarrassment. She looked around to see if anyone else was watching. She didn't see anyone, but she didn't want to be seen. That other caregiver had a right to call her a tramp. If she was outside looking in she'd probably think so too. She ducked down to his level.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"I'm begging for forgiveness. I have been trying hard to not kill anyone off the battlefield. I really have been making an effort. I tried to just injure her, but she just kept coming at you."

"Vegeta, you don't need to beg. Or even ask. Its not my place to tell you what you can and can't do," she shot. "If I were in her situation I would have done the exact same thing that she did. And if I had your upbringing, I would probably have done the same. I'm just so tried of there being so much gore and murder everywhere! I'm tired of this place. I just want to see my family again. I want things to be simple like they were when I was a child."

He reached for her, like he always did. "Tell me about your childhood. Tell me about your family."

She would normally resist telling him, but she knew that talking about them would be good for both of them. For her to remember the happier times, and for him, to see and understand why things were so great before this war began.

"When I was a kid, there were dragons that wandered the woods. They didn't bother us, and we didn't bother them...not really anyway. They were so gentle with us. They would lay down, and they'd let us kids play and climb on them. And if a child irritated it, by poking it or hitting it, it would hiss and growl at the child. It never attacked, just warned, and that was enough," Bulma began. "By the time I was thirteen, the war began. King Frieza needed supplies, and all the dragons were slayed. My parents hid me in a cave, and I was sparred the first round up of girls."

Bulma look in a deep breath and then breathed out as she continued. "And, we were sparred many of the heartaches of the war for four years. I had a pretty good life. We had trouble growing and selling food, but we got by. My siblings and I had a good life. We laughed and played. Worked and were fed. We were just...a big happy family."

She could feel Vegeta's hand tighten on her shoulder. "I have two brothers. They would be twenty-two and twenty now. I have no idea where they...or where my parents are. Or if my village is still standing."

"It sounds like it was a hard life," Vegeta replied.

She nodded, but she smiled as she thought about some random memory. "It was hard, but it made it all the more worthwhile. People around us died, and we lost loved ones, but we always had each other."

"And?"

"My parents always seemed to know when they would come back for the young women or men. And they hid my siblings and I. Until one of our neighbours...jealous because her daughters were taken, told the soldiers. My brothers...I think they got away. I sent them away, and I let myself get caught," she said. "I think they got away. Children were to precious to kill. They never came here in the two years I was with you."

"Where is your village?"

She looked at him questionably. "Its to the west, a full day's ride by horse."

He stood. "That sounds like such a hard, rough, but happy life. I'm going to make sure you have that life again."

She didn't want him to make such promised, but she knew arguing was out of the question. So instead she nodded lightly. "That would be nice...and Vegeta."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said. "For saving my life...earlier."

She stood with him, and he smiled at her. That true smile that was so rare for him. "I promise, next time, I'll try my hardest...not to kill, just injure."

"I...appreciate even the effort. Thank you."


	16. Home

Chapter 15

Vegeta knew he looked as serious as always, but as he approached King Frieza in the throne room, he could feel his heart racing wildly in his chest. Years of hiding his emotions let him hide all his fears, even when he knew that he was wildly frightened at this very moment.

They had pushed the invasion back by a few days, which gave him more time to either plan, or relax. His plan remained the same no matter, so he decided to take this time to make things right. He wanted to make things up to Bulma in the most important of ways.

King Frieza spoke, and it caught Vegeta off guard. He had been lost in thought. He tried to act naturally, as he knew getting caught off guard wasn't like him at all. "Yes, Vegeta, can I help you?"

"Yes, King Frieza, I have come to you, to ask you a favour," he said.

Frieza raised his brow at Vegeta. "A favour? You have never asked me for anything before. What is it?"

"I would like to ask permission to leave the castle for two days," Vegeta stated. "I know I usually leave whenever I please, but I am asking as a favour, because I wish to take Bulma with me."

There was a long silence, and Vegeta knew that King Frieza was stunned to hear him ask for such a request. He tried to not look desperate for an answer, despite him actually feeling just that. Desperation.

He normally wouldn't care if he had permission to take a servant with him for whatever reason, but that servant would be punished for leaving without permission when they returned. He didn't want Bulma to be punished. Vegeta held his arms behind his back as he waited for an answer. He tried to look relaxed, though he was a nervous wreck.

"Why...Vegeta," King Frieza stated. "This surprises me greatly. Where on earth would you want to go with your ex-caregiver? You aren't...thinking of eloping are you? Because, if you are, you have my blessing."

Vegeta's cheeks reddened and he shook his head ferociously. "No!" he screamed. "Bulma risked her life for the surviving women and children of the nursery. She had been through a lot, and I think that she deserves not only some time away from the castle, but a reward for doing her duties. I wish to take her to her village to see her family."

"No, that is not possible," King Frieza answered immediately.

"And why not?" Vegeta shot back.

"She is needed here, and so are you," Frieza explained. "You're invasion may have been pushed back a few days, but your men needs to be looked over as they prepare. And Bulma is only one of two caregivers left, she is needed here, now and for the rest of her life. She has no breaks. This is her life! She belongs to this kingdom."

Vegeta growled, and he had to try and force himself to not lose control and blast Frieza to pieces. His moved both of his hands into fists. "And what if I said I did want to elope with Bulma, suddenly she wouldn't be the kingdom's furniture?"

Frieza laughed. "She'd still be furniture, but she'd have a higher purpose. Instead of raising an army, she'd be raising an heir. I still wouldn't allow her to leave. And since I know that your not thinking of eloping with her, there is nothing else to discus. The answer is no, Bulma can't leave the kingdom. And you can't leave until the invasion begins."

Vegeta cursed under his breath. "You bastard."

"If you wish to reward her so badly, invite her to another private dinner," King Frieza replied. "Or help her take care of the children for now. "

Now that was laughable to Vegeta. Him helping care for a child, and a child that wasn't his no less. It was ridiculous. He said nothing else, and he left the throne room. He needed to blow something up right here and now. The rage he was feeling was filling up higher and higher. Yet his promise to Bulma was keeping him from murdering everyone in the damn room.

When Vegeta was gone, Rixia came out from a curtain that she had been hiding behind. She flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, and then looked down at her father. "Not that I'm not thankful, I'm just curious father, why aren't you letting him leave with that country girl?"

King Frieza looked at his daughter. "Because there is nothing else for Bulma to return to. Her village was destroyed by Vegeta years ago. And everyone was slaughtered with it. I need Vegeta and her to remain close. I need her to control him. Once Vegeta realizes that her village is gone, and he was the one to do it, he may actually be stupid enough to tell her the truth. And if that were to happen, well, whatever Bulma's actions may be, he would never see her again. She is his weakness."

Rixia rolled her eyes. "For someone so handsome, he sure is stupid."

Frieza chuckled. "I wouldn't disagree with you, Rixia."

8 8 8

Bulma looked up when the children's attention as drawn away from her and the other caregiver who were feeding the children. She saw that it was Vegeta. She felt a little embarrassed as the children began to cheer at his presence, and a child's voice asked if he was there to see Bulma.

"Good afternoon, Prince Vegeta," the other caregiver, whose Bulma had learned her name was Aurora, said. She bowed her head, and Vegeta lightly nodded in return.

"How are the children doing this morning," he asked Aurora.

"Very well," she stated quickly. "They haven't stopped talking about yesterday's events here."

He glanced at Bulma who was now looking at the large hole in the infirmary where he had blasted the woman through yesterday. Aurora's words had reminded Bulma was his actions. He was still angered by his conversation with King Frieza earlier, but he did his best to let his temper remain still and calm.

"Are you going to go for a walk with Prince Vegeta today, Bulma?" a child asked.

"Yeah! You didn't get to go got your walk," another added. "You must be super important to him to go for a walk with him!"

He instantly thought about how the children were clearly too smart for their own good, but the fact that he could see Bulma blushing caught his attention. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Was she figuring out what was deep in his heart? Was he that easy to read?

"My duty is to take care of you children first and foremost," Bulma stated. "And Aurora and myself will stay by your side's until your better and can begin training again. So no walks for me right now."

Vegeta's heart was racing now. Was she trying to tell him that she didn't want to see him? His bit his lip. He just wanted to see her smile again. To be truly happy again, and not just faking a smile for everyone else.

"Actually Bulma," Vegeta stated. "I did come here to ask you to come with me."

She turned and looked back at him in surprise. "W-Where?"

"To your village," he replied.

Her mouth fell open. "M-my village?"

"You have worked so hard to protect the children, and I felt that you more than deserve to have a visit to your village. To visit your family. So they can see that your alright, and to put your mind as ease," he answered. "For a two days trip. And I'll make sure that you have a visit with them every few months. Personally."

She was silent, but the children were talking amongst themselves. She seemed like she was frozen in time. She didn't even blink. After several moment, she turned back to look at the children. She seemed like she was at a loss as to what to do.

Then Aurora spoke. "Miss Bulma, you saved my life. It maybe a lot more work for me, but I owe you something. I'll watch the children for two days. Just come back and share some more fantastic stories with the children. They love it when you share stories. And honestly, I enjoy them as well. This is a precious gift, please take the Prince's offer."

Bulma looked down at her lap. She was still silent. The children were cheering for her now, begging her to go. And in some ways, Vegeta wanted to beg her as well. While another part of him wanted to just grab her and force her to go with him.

Finally she looked back at Aurora. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she answered Bulma. "Go!"

She stood to her feet and looked at Vegeta. "W-When do you want to go?"

"How about this evening. Finish up here and gather some things if you wish. Perhaps, share a story to the children to tide them over," he stated.

"Alright. After dinner then?"

"I'll meet you here," he answered.

"Prince Vegeta, may we see you for a moment," a soldier's voice came from the hole in the wall. "We might have identified the man. We need to speak."

"I'll be there in a moment," he stated to the soldier, and motioned for him to go away. He then turned to Bulma once again. "Until later."

He moved out of the way, and followed the soldier inside. This left Bulma stunned. So much was happening and she wasn't sure if she could handle all this at once.

"Bulma...can you tell us a story now?" the child she had been feeding requested. Within a moment, all the children stated up, and she sighed quickly. Then she nodded.

When she opened her mouth to speak next, a story began to be told.

_There was once there was a young man named Dio who at the young age of sixteen was forced to go to war. During this Great War, he was badly injured. Abandoned by his fellow soldiers, he managed to escape to the forest. He just wanted to go home to his family. He was no warrior, despite that he had killed many on the battle field. After miles of travelling and bleeding out, he could take no more, and he fell in the forest and passed out. _

_He was sure that he was a goner now. He fell into a deep sleep and when he awoke, he found himself next to a campfire, and he had a long cloak over top of him. Dio was surprised to find a woman was cooking some food over top of the fire. She greeted him when he awoke. He asked her who she was. She introduced herself as just a wanderer who happened by him. Dio had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. She was sure that he had died and had gone to the hereafter. _

_She fed him, and helps him keep his wounds clean. She even helped him trek back to his village, where his family was waiting for him. He thanked the young woman for all her kindness and wished for her to come meet his family. She told him that she couldn't, and wished him well. _

_Dio returned home, and after the war ended he meet a young woman and married her. They were very happy together, and they had a son together, and then a daughter soon after. However, the second birth didn't go as smoothly as the first, and Dio lost his wife. With two children to raise by himself, he felt lonely and devastated at the loss of his beloved wife. One day while working in the market place, he see's a young woman who resembles the beautiful woman who saved his life all those years ago. He goes up to her to see if it is indeed her. She insists that it isn't her, but none the less, she pays him a few silver coins for his trouble. When she leaves, he discovers that the woman had left him enough silver to get him through the winter with ease._

_Later in the winter, his son became deathly ill, and thanks to the extra money, Dio was able to get a healer, and he is able to save his child. Come the spring, there is a great plague that falls on the village. Fearing for his family's safety, he takes his children to flee into the mountains. _

_They survive the plague, but now he is finding food scarce. He gives his children his food so they may keep strong. While sleeping one night, there is a light that seems to be calling to him, and he follows it deep into the woods. Out of no where, a woman clad in armour comes to his rescue and kills the will-o-wisp that was going to devour his flesh should he have followed it too far. When he see's her, he knows that she is indeed the woman who saved him all those years ago. She says nothing, but he follows her. _

_When they are deeper into the forest, she stops and points to a clearing, where there is a berry bush, full and plentiful. Then she sprouts wings, and disappears into the night. He is shocked to discover that the woman is a battle-maiden who has come to save him. For whatever for, he does not know. In the coming days, he is able to regain his strength with the berries, and feed his children. They continue their journey. _

_Years more pass, Dio and his children have now settled a new village. He opens up shop and sells fish that the fishermen catch in the sea. He tried to have a simple life, but he can't ever remember all the miracles that have followed his life. As his children grow, they share with him of their own experiences. They share stories of a woman fitting her description and who has given them gifts, money or words of kindness in times of need. He has never understood why he was given such kindness from an obvious supernatural being. _

_One winter, he became very ill, and he was unable to care for himself any further. His told his children that he was ready to pass on. His children who were both married and had young families of their own now, begged for their father to stay with them, but he had made up his mind. Upon his death, the battle-maiden appears before them, and greets them gently. _

_His son demanded to know who she is and if she caused his father's death. The battle-maiden tells the son to stand down, as she is just here to collect his soul and take him to the after-life. The daughter asks why she visited them so often throughout life. _

_The battle-maiden reached into the man's body and pulled out a white orb, and she holds it to her heart. She explained that she followed their father into the forest after he was injured in the war. He was suppose to die, but she felt that he deserved a better life, so instead she nursed him back to health and helped him home. She explained that she fell in love with him in those last few weeks of travel together. She couldn't stay with him, and regretted it. After the war was over, she returned in another form, and met up with him again, only succeeding in falling in love with him even more. And when he asked for her hand, she could only give it. _

_She lived happily with Dio until she was almost due with their second child. Shenron had found her out and demanded that she return to the hereafter. So she was forced to fake her death. Though she could never forget the love of her life, or her beloved children, so she appeared to them whenever they needed help or a little extra strength. And now she was reunioned with her love. _

_Her children weep, now realizing that they really did have someone watching out for them, and now knowing that their father now would forever be with the woman he had loved for so long. _

_With her lover's soul in hand, she descended to the heavens above, forever and more._

Vegeta had been mostly only half listening to the soldier explain to him that he was a soldier in Captain Bardock's division of the army. He always had a hard time concentrating when Bulma was telling a story. He nodded at the man, and thanked him for his hard work. He pulled out a few silver coins and paid the man. After Bulma went to sleep, he had offered money to his men who could figure out who the nursery slayer had been. And now he had his answer. Though he didn't feel any satisfaction in this knowledge. Captain Bardock had no control who was in his division, just as Vegeta didn't with his. The information was useless, but at least he had a name now. Biru.

He'd have to remember that name and perhaps do some research of his own when he returned to the castle with Bulma in a few days time.

8 8 8

Vegeta had given her a hooded cloak that he explained was for warmth, thought really it was to help hid them through the darkness. Vegeta was more terrified that he was actually doing this than the first time he went into battle. Bulma, who knew nothing of Vegeta's discussion with King Frieza, was smiling, and looked excited. She had only a small bundle of clothes. A days change of clothes. And probably all Bulma owned. He packed it up along side the mechanical horse. He had packed a few snacks to eat, and had a bow and arrow, and a hunting knife to hunt a little should they find it necessary to feed on something more.

Vegeta climbed onto the horse, and reached down for her, and helped her lift her body up onto the horse. "It's been a while since I was on one of these," she stated. "That time was with you as well."

"Was it?"

Bulma was chuckling now. "Yes, when you got your first set of armour."

Vegeta was laughing now too. The memory lightened the stress he was feeling. "Yes, I recall. You were daring to laugh at your prince."

"The armour was too large," she laughed. "And you could hardly move. And you were completely showing off. And despite it being so large on you, were were proudly wearing it, and everyone in the marketplace was just staring at you. You were almost waddling! It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen."

If anyone else had said that to him, he could have murdered them, but when Bulma told him that, he couldn't help but feel like he had done a great deed. For a moment, he had brought her great joy. He wondered if he had given her any other good memories. If so, he knew that they were rare and far in between. Then Bulma reached for him and put her arms around him. He jumped for a moment, until he realized that it was so she couldn't fall off. And not her embracing him. The sensation however didn't feel any less wonderful.

He looked back at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Finally they were off. And Bulma tightened her grip around him and and hung on. Vegeta didn't want to risk being caught and have Bulma get in trouble, and so he was racing as fast as the horse would allow him to. They ran through the forest and felt the cold and wet night air hit him. He knew that Bulma was shielded from this from his own body and the heavily thick cloak he had given her.

He glanced back at the cast, and he saw no disturbance or anything else. Good he thought. If they got there even very early in the morning, he could get her back before morning. She'd be missing for only a day. Hopefully King Frieza wouldn't ask to speak to him, or Bulma.

They both went days without contact with the king, and considering he made sure he told his soldiers and the servants who worked in his hall that he was going to be doing some personal training, something he did all the time, he was sure that no one would suspect that he wasn't there dinner.

Bulma was innocent in all this. He'd take any punishment for her, as long as she could see her family. He should have done this a decade ago. Taken her to see her family. And taken her family back to the castle. Given them safe jobs. Kitchen, or cleaning job's even. No harem or military. Bulma would have been able to see them any time.

His heart was racing in his chest as he thought about it. She could have seen them everyday. And he could have seen her smile everyday. He was going to make things right today.

They rode for hours. And he could hear Bulma yawn loudly just around midnight. He glanced back at her, and she shook her head. "No, keep going," she said. "Don't mind me."

'It's not that," he said. "I'm scared you'll fall asleep _and _then fall off the horse."

"Oh...right," she mumbled. He slowed the horse, and it came to a slow stop. He climbed off the horse, and she reached for him so she too could climb off the horse, but then he shook his head.

"Move up, you'll ride in the front. You can rest, and I'll keep riding. You won't fall off with me riding in the back," he explained.

She glanced at him for a moment, and then she listened, and moved up to the front of the horses saddle. With a quick moment, Vegeta climbed up in front of the horse and was behind her. He grabbed the reins and his arms were on either side of her. She leaned against Vegeta and placed her hands on the front of the saddle. She could heard Vegeta speaking in her ear. "Just relax, and get some rest," he told her.

She nodded lightly, and let her eyes close. He could feel her warm body against his, and he could hear her breathing become even and slower. And then he could feel her head droop and she was leaning more against his shoulder. She was fast asleep in no time, and he then placed his arms around her as he held onto the reins. He held onto her, keeping her up, so she could rest securely.

He was getting butterflies in his stomach. Surely her family had heard of him, and all the deeds he had done over the years. What would they think of their daughter or sister, being in the company of someone like him.

Why was it that she was the only person in the world who made him feel awful about who and what he was. To the army and his Captain's, he was going to be a one of a kind king. Powerful, fearless, and willing to face gods themselves if the cause needed him too. Bulma wanted him to be different, and though he didn't mind being the way he was, for her, he wanted to be different.

"Bulma, I'm sorry for everything," he said aloud. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. And I wish I could be what you need me to be."

She made a small noise, but he knew that she hadn't heard him. He glanced at her from behind, and could see that she was smiling in her sleep. He leaned over, and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Sleep well, Bulma."

8 8 8

When Bulma woke up, the first thing she saw was a small lake, with a small waterfall along side it. She sat up, and found a small campfire that was still slightly smoking. Its embers were barely still glowing red, and smoke was rising from it. She looked around and found that the mechanical horse was shut down, and was standing beside a tree. Under the tree was Vegeta. She could barely make him out in the early morning light. He was sleeping on his back near the base of the tree.

She walked towards him, and looked down at him. He was softly snoring, and he looked completely at peace in his sleep. His face was free from his scowls or angry aura that he emitted almost always. She reminded him more than ever of the child she had once watched fall asleep every night.

She wondered how long he had been asleep. She had early rested well over six hours. And the waterfall and pond was a place she knew was extremely close to her village. The excitement was building. She wanted to run to her old home, break down the door and run into her waiting families arms. She wanted to laugh and cry with them again. Smile and fight and bicker like any family did sometimes. She wanted to experience everything.

She wanted to wake him and have him run with her to the village. And show and tell him everything about her life before him. Though knowing Vegeta, they had travelled almost all night. He had probably been only sleeping for no more than an hour.

"Oh Vegeta," she sighed. "You should take care of yourself better. You'll make yourself ill."

She half expected Vegeta to wake up and either request her to shut her mouth while he tried to sleep, or even have him open his eyes, and request for her join him to keep him warm.

A shiver went up her spine. Why did she have to have such thoughts? The first was more likely, and the second was ridiculously impossible. She would just let him rest. She wanted to rush ahead, but she decided that she'd wait for him. Even if waiting was making her feel sick to her stomach.

So she took a seat next to the horse, a few feet from him, and sat there, and let her mind wander. She thought about so much. About her family, King Frieza, the children, Captain Bardock whom she was finding to be a confident, and of course Vegeta.

She always thought that Vegeta was selfish. She was sure he knew he was himself as well. Yet, here he was with her, doing this selfless act for her. She caught herself. She knew it wasn't completely selfless. Nothing ever was for this world. She knew deep down that Vegeta did this as a way to say he was sorry for all he had done, but it was also him trying to break down her walls a little.

_'He loves you after all,' _Bulma thought to herself. She naturally had some protective walls put up in hopes to protect herself from the world that had been so cruel to her. Vegeta had found his way inside that wall as a child. But once he began to show his cruel side, even as a child, he had been displaced outside that wall again. And once she was frozen in that time chamber, she had lost it. Those walls were built up, and she was having a hard time letting anyone completely in.

She didn't know exactly why she couldn't let him in. Perhaps it was because she was scared to. Maybe it was because he was a murderer. Or it could be that he was like a brother to her. Whatever the reason, guilt was forming up in her chest.

Vegeta had only been good to her. He protected her, visited her, remained loyal to her even after ten years of being gone. Clearly was attracted to her, and drawn to her, but never once tried to get her into bed with him, or force her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. Or even comfortable with for that matter as well.

_'He respects me,' _she told herself._ 'Completely, and utterly respects me. He loves me...he really loves me.'_

She covered her face as it reddened. Why was this affecting her so? She knew of his feelings before, and it didn't make her feel so strongly like this. She'd deny any possibility of feelings he had for her. Or dismiss his ability to woo her if he tried.

'_Could...could I be falling for him?' _ she asked herself.

The thought almost made her cry. He may have been prince charming when it came to saving her and protecting her, but as a person around everyone else, he was far from charming. How could she feel anything for him? If she was falling for him, what did that make her?

"Bulma?" Vegeta's voice was heard. It sounded groggy, like he had just woken up.

"I'm by the horse just around the tree," she answered.

She heard rustling, and saw Vegeta peek his head around the tree. She glanced at him quickly. "We're close to the village."

"Yeah?" he asked. "How do you know?"

She pointed to the pond and the waterfall. "This is the place I told you about. There is a cave behind hat waterfall."

He looked at the pond. "Where does all the water go?"

"There is an underground tunnel," she explained. "It does under the mountain and out into the valley on the other side. This pond feeds the river the castle gets it water supply from."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," she answered."I was told that a young warrior made the tunnel and escaped with his beloved."

"Who told you that?" he asked. "Sounds made up."

"My mom," she said. "She said he was godlike, and used all his power to save his true love. Do you see the edge of the pond where the ground looks beaten down?"

He nodded. "It looks like it was ground that was washed away. A flood maybe?"

"No, that pond use to be a river and it ran through here. When the warrior made the tunnel, the river dried up."

"That's a fairly recent runt in the ground," he said. "Grass is growing, but that path looks...maybe twenty years old."

"Twenty-five years actually," she explained.

"That recently?" he asked.

"My mom said she saw it with her own eyes," Bulma said. "She said I was there, but I have no memory of it."

Bulma climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt off her dress. "Can we leave now? I want to see my mother and father."

Vegeta climbed to his feet as well, and nodded. He pulled out a key from his jacket pocket and looked at Bulma as he inserted the key into the neck of the mechanical horse. "I need to wind its gears. Get some water before we go."

Bulma got her drink, and by the time she was done, Vegeta was putting the winding key away. She got on the now live horse first, and Vegeta got on second. His hands picked up the reins on either side of her. And with a tug he pulled the horse in the right direction. Bulma pointed him in the direction. "No more than a ten minute walk."

Vegeta made the horse take off in a racing speed. He could make out a warn down path, and he followed it. Bulma pointed again.

"There's a field ahead," she told him. "On the other side of these tree's we'll come out in the marketplace. 

Vegeta could feel his heart racing in his chest now. He was feeling just as anxious about seeing her family. He could see her smiling as the light to the opening of the forest was seen up ahead. It was coming closer and closer to them.

They broke through the forest and as they did, he slowed the horse. As he did, he saw that the field was empty. Except for a few old burned ruins or abandoned and half destroyed homes.

Bulma's smile vanished. "W-where...what...my...oh Shenron."

Vegeta could feel the sadness as it fell down Bulma's cheeks in the form of tears. She tried to climb down off the horse, but he tried to stop her. She fought him and tumbled to the ground. She stood and took off down the field. Vegeta jumped off the horse and went after her.

He didn't have to chase her long and caught up to her when she came to a stop at the edge of the field.

They were standing in the foundation of what looked to be a house at one point. "It's gone..." she whispered. Then she saw something that caught her eye, and she jumped at it. Vegeta didn't see what it was at first, but then she began to dig at the grass and soil that had been building up and taking over the remains of the house.

Vegeta saw her pick up bones. She stopped digging when she picking up the bones. Vegeta dropped to his knee's and grabbed her hands, and forced her to drop the bones.

"My home," she cried. "It's gone! These bones! These are my families bones!"

Vegeta's heart was breaking into so many tiny pieces. For the first time he felt true regret. He knew what had happened here. The people of the village were planning a revolt against the castle, and they were going to join the army that Valendar was building.

The castle's spies found out and they reported it. It was Vegeta's first mission as Captain. He took his men and they slaughtered everyone, and burned the village to the ground.

He sparred no one.

Bulma grabbed onto him as she sobbed. Her face was pressed into his jacket. He had no idea what he could say or do to help her feel better. He couldn't bring them back from the dead, because if he could, he would.

Vegeta felt like a monster now. Not just because he liked her and unknowingly killed her loved ones, but because he wondered if everyone who he ever killed had loved ones searching for them too. Did all of them feel this way when they discovered that they were dead?

Vegeta did something that he hadn't done in years.

He cried.


	17. Curse

Chapter 16

Vegeta knew that Bulma was his curse for all the sins he had committed. He had always felt that they were intended to meet, but he never thought it was to make him see all the wrongs he had done in his life. Bulma would never be the same person again. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone when she returned. She didn't eat, and from what Aurora told him, she wasn't sleeping either.

He visited her whenever he had a break. Every time, she sat with the children. She nodded and listened to them speak, but she never spoke. He invited her for a walk, but she only shook her head.

He didn't have the courage to tell her that he had killed her family, thought he wasn't sure if it was directly by his hand or by orders given to another soldier. He felt powerless and like a coward.

He was far from the man that Bulma deserved. All he wanted was to make her smile, but instead he brought eternal sadness. He deserved to feel every moment of utter hopelessness that came his way. So when King Frieza called him to the throne room, he went without the energy or desire to fight and stand-up for himself.

As predicted, Frieza was in a foul mood. When he bowed, Frieza never gave him a chance to greet his King. Frieza was already spitting and cursing at Vegeta.

"Did I not tell you that you weren't to take Bulma outside the castle walls? And what do you do? You take her outside the blasted walls! And now, Bulma is in a depressive state! You put her in that position, not me. After all she's done for you, this is _some way_ to repay her."

Vegeta only managed to roll his eyes and then spoke. "You speak as if I knew this would happen. I had no idea that this was going to happen."

"Chances of her village still being left intact was slim to none. Almost all villages of our country have disappeared. Most of our people live in the cities now," Frieza shot. "You should know that, you wiped almost all of them out yourself."

"By your orders," Vegeta finally yelled back.

King Frieza now chuckled. "Did you tell her you killed her family?"

"No," Vegeta replied. "And I don't plan on telling her."

"Well Vegeta, I hope this is a lesson to you. I hope you never try and disobey my orders again," Frieza stated sternly. "Bulma is a servant I don't wish to lose. She's a rare breed."

"Yes, your _highness_," Vegeta answered. He was out of the room quickly and that left King Frieza with captain Nappa. He shook his head in disappointment. He turned to Nappa. "What do you think of this situation?"

"About Prince Vegeta and Bulma?" Nappa asked. "I doubt her feelings, but I'm sure of his."

"I don't know about Bulma, I think she's resisting," King Frieza stated. "I know Vegeta has fallen for her. I just need the proof of how much though."

"How do we figure that out?" Nappa asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Frieza stated. "I'll get Rixia to help me out. She's very good at getting information out of people. Captain Nappa, would you please go fetch her?"


	18. Regret

Chapter 17

Bulma knew that her depression was getting in the way of her job of raising the children. They were all recovering greatly and they were demanding more attention from her.

She couldn't speak. She refused to. Aurora knew this and so she never questioned this decision on Bulma's part. So Bulma did the best she could do. At night she wrote down a few fairy tales for Aurora to read to the children the next day.

She helped feed the children, dress them and change their dressings. They didn't seem to understand what was wrong with her, and she didn't know if anyone had told them, or if they did, if they understood how she felt. She stayed in the same two places. The infirmary, and the now being rebuilt nursery.

Things only felt worse when Vegeta came to check up on her. Why did he have to come and visit her. She was cursing it everyday when he came. She felt pained every time she saw him come through the door.

She doubted that Vegeta had any involvement in her village, but she knew that the men who worked for King Frieza surely did. The men who worked under Vegeta were surely to blame. They destroyed the villagers all the time. Her's was no different. She had stupidly convinced herself that hers would be still be standing.

She wasn't blaming him, but because he was a warrior, a captain and a murderer the reminder was there. He would always be a reminder that there was soldiers who killed freely, and that her family was amongst the victims.

The children all asked her why she refused to see Vegeta, but she never answered. They didn't understand and they couldn't understand. Vegeta was their hero and their idol.

She just didn't know if she could stand anymore painful surprises like this. If Shenron intended her dead, why didn't he take her soul already. As far as she was concerned, it was his. And death could be a welcomed gift.

Then a child would embrace her and she was once again filled with guilt. She picked one up and carried them around the halls for a bit giving them a change of scenery. She and Aurora took them outside, and under a tree she sat with Aurora and together they watched some of the child who could, run and play.

Aurora talked to her and spoke of funny stories from her life. Bulma found all them funny but she didn't laugh. At best she smiled at Aurora to let her know she appreciated the stories and effort to cheer her up.

Then she saw Vegeta in a window, clearly checking up on her. Aurora noticed him as well and sighed. "That boy is so worried about you."

She didn't need to be told, she knew. "I know your not in the mood to _talk_, but you could spend some time with him. You don't blame him, do you?"

She shook her head. '_Of course not.' _She thought.

"Then just spend some time with him so he won't worry."

Bulma looked up at the window again and could see that Vegeta was now gone. Aurora reached over and touched her on the shoulder. "Next time."

Bulma nodded. _'Next time.'_

8 8 8

Vegeta sliced his sword hard, hitting Captain Bardock's sword. With the great force, Captain Bardock's sword flew out of his hand. Bardock grabbed for his knife, but Vegeta moved quickly and held his pointed end of his sword of Bardock's throat.

Both had their attention drawn away. When they heard Nappa clapping behind them. Vegeta dropped his sword to his side and looked back at Nappa. Bardock put his knife away and then picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"Fantastic as always," Nappa applauded his prince. Vegeta said nothing and continued to put away his weapons and began to pull his armour off.

"I actually felt you were holding back, your highness," Bardock stated. "If everything alright?"

Bardock could read him like a book and it was something he both hated and appreciated about the captain. He had been holding back, but not on purpose. He was having a hard time concentrating and couldn't focus everything on his training session.

Vegeta was much stronger than his two Captains and he could disarm both under two minutes. This had lasted much longer. This had lasted almost five minutes. Any normal man would still have no chance against him, but he still felt concerned with the knowledge that he was distracted.

"Were you holding back?" Nappa asked. "Is something on your mind?"

Vegeta saw Bardock glare at Nappa, but he paid no mind it to. Bardock was a fairly smart man, and he knew all that had happened to Bulma and Vegeta. Bardock was the closet thing Vegeta had to a father and he confided everything in him. So when Bardock took notice he didn't need to tell him why Bardock knew that Vegeta was thinking about his old caregiver.

"I always have things on my mind," Vegeta replied. "You don't? We're at war."

"Yes, I'm aware," he replied. "It's just I know that Bulma is having a troubling time, and its clear that you are worried."

Bardock was motioning to him to stop, but it was too late, Vegeta was already at Nappa's throat, and his sword was drawn to his throat.

"I worry about no one," Vegeta stated, half spitting in a rage. "I owe her a debt, nothing more."

Vegeta threw the Captain aside, and cursed under his breath. He sheathed his sword, and left the training room. He heard Bardock hurry behind him. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted the captain to follow him today.

"Your highness, I ask the same question that Captain Nappa did," he said to Vegeta. "Are you worried about her?" Vegeta's head hung in shame.

"Yes," he breathed.

"I see," Bardock replied. "She doesn't know the truth, and its eating you up inside."

"Yes."

"You feel as though you destroyed everything you worked towards with her. I understand," he told his prince. "I messed up with the woman I loved too. A long time ago. The difference is you can make things right. Make her happy."

_'I can never make it right,' _he thought. _'I'd have to come clean, and she'd never forgive me.'_

She imagined her falling over when she found out and begged for life. But he didn't just imagine that. He imagined Bulma as a little yellow canary, begging to be joined with her family whose corpses laid in front of her. He wouldn't even have the courage to grant her wish to join them in death.

Aimlessly he wandered back to his bedroom. He had barely opened the door when he heard quick and loud footsteps. Coming up behind him. He took a defensive stances, but then he saw Bulma running towards him. He was stunned, and he was even more stunned when she reached for him, and put her arms around him.

"A-Bulma, are you alright?" he asked.

She pulled back to look at him. Her face was full of so much emotion and he couldn't read them all. "I...I...," she tried to speak. The words seemed impossible for her to speak. "Sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry," he told you. "You're in mourning. I understand completely."

She shook her head and looked at him. "I...blamed," she said slowly. "...you."

Vegeta felt like a castle wall had fallen and hit him hard. She had blamed him for her families death and she was sorry that she had blamed him. If only she knew the truth, because her embracing him like this felt just so wrong to him. He felt guilty, but he also felt selfish as he kept his mouth shut, and put his arms around her. He hated to do it, but he would have to protect her from herself. And in return, he would never have her. She deserved better than him. He brought only sadness to her. Even as a child she was sad. He remembered the horror she felt when he killed that dragon. She lied to him, and pretended she was proud, but really, she was shaken up inside. He brought that feeling to her everyday.

"It's alright," he told her. "Be upset, be angry, I don't know, just...don't leave us."

She looked up at him questionable. "Us?"

"Don't leave us for the afterlife," he told her. "I fear that it might have crossed your mind...to...leave."

She looked down and her hands dropped down to her side. She nodded slowly. "The thought has crossed my mind. I've wished for Shenron to take my soul. I prayed for it even. But I know my family wouldn't want that. I know they want me to...find a better life for myself. To complete my purpose, whatever it is."

Vegeta wanted to shake her and tell her to never have such a thought ever again, but he could tell by the tears that were forming in her eyes that she had decided to stay here until she was forced out of this world. Relief fell over him. "Bulma, I intend to keep that promise to you I made to you all those years ago."

"P-promise?" she asked. Her eyes were wide, and he could only nod lightly.

"That when I was king, you'd stay here with me, as my guest. Though...I can't bring your family or friends here, for which I'm sorry. But when I'm king I'll take care of you. You'll never need to work again, unless you chose to. I'll shut down the harem, set the women and children free. And let you properly raise the ones who have no where to go. I'll do anything I can to keep you smiling."

"V-Vegeta..." she stared at him. "Y-you remembered?"

He nodded lightly. He wanted to tell her that he remembered everything that had ever happened to them, and he treasured every moment they were alone. He wanted to get down to his knee's and tell her how much of her consumed him, and he wouldn't change that fact. He wanted to beg for her to be his, should she let him be hers. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he couldn't allow himself to lose himself that much. Instead he simply answered. "If possible, I never break a promise, and I certainly never forget my promises."

"I don't know if I can accept that promise," she said. "So much has happened...there's just so many painful memories here. I think...I want to see the world. When this war is over...I want to see all the sights that my father saw before he met my mother. I want to leave, and find my place."

Vegeta nodded. "I understand."

Though he felt as though his heart was breaking.


	19. Trickery

Chapter 18

"What do you mean you don't know?" King Frieza growled at Captain Nappa who bowed in front of the throne.

"He doesn't trust me," Nappa replied. "He confides in Captain Bardock, but never in myself."

King Frieza stood, and cursed under his breath. "You realize that we just don't have time for this. Vegeta grows stronger and stronger everyday. He was necessary as a child to stop Queen Vardia from attacking our country, but that woman has been dead for many years, and Vegeta has become stronger than I originally thought. His battle skills are top-notch and we need his power, so killing him is not an option."

"Yes, I know," Nappa replied. "You need a way to control him."

"That country girl is the key to controlling him. If we can be sure that he cares about her, we can use Bulma to keep him in line. And we need to figure this out soon. He is beginning to disobey me. If he wanted he could kill me and over-throw the kingdom in a second," King Frieza muttered. "I didn't work all these years to bring those two together, just for this to fall apart now."

Frieza turned to Rixia who was leaned against the throne and was cleaning her finger nails. She noticed him and glanced back at his daughter. "You're mother didn't possibly fool me. Bulma is the closet match for Vegeta in the kingdom?"

Rixia rolled her eyes. "My mother wanted power, power which you gave her until her death by dash fever. She never would have betrayed you. Besides, I checked myself when she woke up. There is no other person in the entire world that could draw Vegeta in like so. Or so the blasted gods think. Anyone could make Vegeta happy if they should try and he accepted them."

Nappa laughed. "That I would disagree with."

Rixia smiled, and began to chant. She then pulled her hand over her face and continued to chant. Then she drew her hand up over her face. As she did every feature of her face and hair changed. Nappa's eyes went wide as he saw the face of the young woman he visited so often in the harem. The woman he paid for and protected from every other man but himself.

She walked up to Nappa, and caressed his face. He drew back, knowing fully well it was Rixia, but she smiled at him just as the woman did when he brought her a gift of extra food or a warm cloak.

"Dear Captain Nappa, its so good to see you."He shuttered. It was the girl's voice as well. She knelt down in front of him. "How would you like to take me today?"

Nappa jumped to his feet, and then Rixia stood in front of him. She was back in her own form, and she was smiling at him wickly. She looked down at his pants, where she could see the obvious signs of arousal. She giggled and walked away from him. "Any man can be fooled with my techniques. You just need to know what makes them tick."

King Frieza was smiled now. "So, Rixia you believe that you can find out if Vegeta has feelings for Bulma."

"Oh, I know I can," she smiled. "As long as I can get the information by any means possible. Do I have your permission dear father?"

He gave her the same wicked smile that she had given Captain Nappa. They truly were daughter and father. "Yes, by any means possible."

"Well then, I better get to work. I have things to mess about with," Rixia said as she skipped off the throne. "I'll make you proud to call me your daughter."

8 8 8

Bulma looked up when she saw a young man walk into the nursery. It was almost completely fixed now. Beds were being brought in, and the children were finally in the corner playing with toys. Aurora was in the back, putting the sheets on the two beds in the back. So when the young man came in, Bulma felt a little twinge of fear fill her. She felt every muscle in her body tense up.

He greeted her. "Hello, I'm Thomas. You must be Bulma."

She still felt her body tensed up. "Yes..." she answered. "I'm Bulma."

"I was asked to come here and help you with any preparations with the nursery," he said.

"Preparations?" she asked. "But we're just about done."

"Oh...with security preparations?" he asked.

"Oh...," Bulma answered. "Not those preparations. I wasn't aware that King Frieza was...considering security here."

"Yes, well you see, King Frieza was very regretful of the events that happened. He thought that security wouldn't be needed, as the castle was full of soldiers. No one could imagine that one of Captain Bardock's soldiers would go after the women and children here."

Her eyes went wide. "It was one of Captain Bardock's men?"

He looked surprised. "Oh...you didn't know?"

She shook her head. "No...one told...me."

She felt sadness fall over her. Bardock was a very kind man, and she always imagined that the soldiers who worked under them were handpicked by them, and that they were all as descent as the their captains. It made sense to her now that she thought about it, that the soldiers weren't chosen by the Captains. King Frieza would take any soldiers he could.

"I'm very sorry if I made you sad," Thomas sighed. "I don't think before I speak sometimes. I take it your close with Captain Bardock?"

She lightly nodded. "He's been a comfort at the hardest of times. Especially since..."

"You woke up?" Thomas asked bluntly.

Her cheeks reddened. "D-Does everyone in the castle really know my story that much?" she questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Thomas stated. "It's just, your story is kind of known throughout the kingdom."

She sighed. "I bet...but to answer your question, I'm not really close with Bardock. He just...talks to me a little sometimes. I've had it rough since I woke up, and he has talked to me. He understands the war better than anyone I think."

"You know, everyone here has almost the same story as you," Thomas said suddenly. "We all lost our families. Everyone in this castle had someone killed. Most had their entire village destroyed. I'm no different."

"Yeah?" Bulma asked. She glanced at him for a moment more. He looked like he was from the country now that she got a good look at him. His hair was a dark brown, and it was long. Tied back in a long pony tail, and the colour matched his eyes. They looked kindly at Bulma and for a moment she felt calm. For the first time since she woke up she felt like a normal girl having a conversation with someone who understood everything she was saying. As if they were talking about something as simple as that years harvest.

"Yeah," he said. "An enemy army came in and destroyed our village. King Frieza's men came in and offered the survivors shelter. And then board and a job. I came here about a year ago."

Bulma nodded lightly. "Perhaps that's what happened to my village too."

Thomas agreed. "There is a war going on."

"Innocent causalities aren't preventable during a war, I guess," Bulma stated.

She felt her body tense up, but she also felt unemotional. She was thinking about her family again, and was feeling the tightening in her chest at remembering that they were gone, but a friendly face like Thomas helped remind her that there were so many more victims out there than just her and her family. This was a global issue. Everyone was at risk.

8 8 8

Vegeta walked down the streets of the small city of Raratown, the capital city of the country of Ritmint. It was an elfin town and as of today, they were under the power and control of Ice-jin. The capital couldn't afford to take any more losses to its people, and the king surrendered with the promises of his peoples lives. Vegeta accepted and as a member of the Valender's royal family, Vegeta took the hold of Shenron's treasure of Ritmint. It was a scale that was fashioned into a shield. It was said that the scale belonged to the very first dragon ever born. Vegeta had it strapped to his back and he had it hidden under his cloak.

His men were out celebrating in the pubs and streets and he was just walking the streets. His mind was occupied with other more important things. Which of course, was Bulma.

He was in a market place, and his eyes followed the traces of glittering gems that Ritmint was known for. They were all equally beautiful, and were all worth a lot outside the country. Here they were mildly valuable, but their real value was in what the elf's used them for. They actually were used to heal people.

This was a concept that fascinated Vegeta greatly. He used the energy from his own body to create and use magic. The elf's used stones to do the same as him.

It was something of great interest to him. He wasn't sure how long this would last, as he was sure his men was going to probably loot the market place soon. It was forbidden, but men did it anyway. And it wasn't like Vegeta had pushed the law. Vegeta froze when he saw something wasn't like the others on display. His eyes were drawn to it, and he looked at the object. He walked toward it, and picked it up.

It was a small jewellery box, made out of simple wood. It was varnished a deep red colour and it was glossy and shimmered in the torchlight.

He studied it, and realized that there were little words written around the edges. After closer inspection, he realized that they were prayers to Shenron. He opened the box and read the words written inside. The letters were white in colour, and they were asking for protection for the items that would be kept inside.

He knew that Bulma didn't own jewellery. Just that silver chain that he still had tucked away for safe keeping. Besides that, he didn't know of anymore jewels she had, but he could imagine Bulma holding other precious items in there for safe keeping. A pressed flower a child gave her perhaps.

He closed the box just as a young woman came out, and smiled at him. "You have interesting taste. No gem stones for you?"

"I have no need for riches," he replied.

"But you seem in need of there power," she spoke.

Vegeta saw the woman as she came into view of the torchlight. She was his height, and had hair just as dark as his. The length was much longer however. It went past her waist and it hung loose with no braids or styling.

"What do you know of gems and who would need them?" he asked.

"I'm a healer, and as such, I can sense those who need me," she replied.

Her black eyes glanced at him, and he looked away, and down at the jewellery box. "I can see that your holding the burden of hiding a great secret from someone special."

Normally Vegeta would have leapt on her and strangled her, but the aura she gave off, strangely made Vegeta feel at peace. He only ever felt this comfortable with Bardock. Instead Vegeta put the box down.

"Perhaps," he replied. "However, I'm more concerned with someone else and their health, and the burden they carry."

"And what may be wrong with them?" the woman asked.

"Depression," he said. "Mourning of her families deaths."

The woman reached up and started to take down a basket of gems. She pulled out a light green stone and passed it to him. "This is called Remution stone. It has a calming effect on those who hold great sadness in their hearts. It has helped mourning women, children and many men since creation. You may get it made into an inexpensive ring, or even make a necklace out of simple rope. As long as its worn, it will draw away negative feelings or thoughts."

"Only as long as its worn?" he asked.

"It only draws away negative thoughts. Its no cure, only time will heal. This will help ease the pain," she said.

"How much?" he asked.

She seemed surprised. "Your highness, you hold control of our city, and your asking for a price?"

He growled. "We're at war, I kill when needed, but I am no thief."

She smiled, and passed him the stone. "A silver piece," she said.

"And the jewellery box?" he asked.

She picked it up, and opened it. She smiled. "Consider it a gift."

She passed it to him, and confusion fell over him. "Why a gift?"

"Consider it...a thank you," she replied. "For only taking the lives needed, and not spilling unnecessary blood."

He passed her a silver coin, and put the stone inside. "What is your name?"

"Vardia," she stated.

He seemed surprised to hear the name. "That was my mothers name."

She smiled as he turned away from her, ready to leave back to his quarters for the night. She spoke to him before he left. "You look like your father."

Vegeta swung around to look at the woman, but she was gone. His eyes were wide, and he nearly dropped the jewelry box. His eyes searched, but he couldn't find the woman, nor could he sense her aura.

"Did...I just see a spirit?"

8 8 8

After a long week of working in Ritmint, and another three days of travel, Vegeta was back in Ice-jin. Relief filled him. He was emotionally exhausted, and just wanted to go to bed, but first he had to deliver the precious cargo he was holding onto. The scale, and the jewellery box with the stone inside. He sighed. He had to go to see King Frieza and give him the scale. And then he wanted to see Bulma, and give her the gifts.

He gave the mechanical horse to the stable keeper, and he climbed off. He lifted his bag and put it up over his shoulder, and headed into the castle.

He purposely avoided the throne room, and headed to the nursery. '_Seeing Bulma will give me the strength I need.'_

When he peaked in, he could see Bulma playing with the children. She was holding one child, and flipped the child upside down, so they were hanging upside down. The child laughed in delight. Vegeta heard another laugh, this one was much deeper and was a lot more masculine. He saw a young man approach Bulma, and lifted up another child into his arms.

Vegeta's whole body tensed up when he saw the young man. He had never seen the man before, but he seemed to be very friendly with Bulma. And she seemed so comfortable with him too. He didn't know what to do. Should he interrupt? Or leave?

He backed away, and moved out the doorway to not be seen. Every muscle hurt, and now he felt utterly exhausted emotionally. He felt like he had taken a serious beating, but no beating had taken place. _'She looks so happy...who is he'_

Vegeta quickly shuffled off, and headed toward the throne room. He wanted to deliver the scale, and get out of there.

He marched into the throne room without a word to the guards. He even pushed the door open himself, and speed walked to the throne. Frieza looked up from the woman he had been entertaining. He clearly didn't look impressed with Vegeta interrupting him, but Vegeta could care less. He removed the cloak and pulled the scale off his back. He held it up. "Here," he said. "Here's your shield."

King Frieza now seemed interested in Vegeta and what he had brought him. Suddenly his eyes drew away to the bag Vegeta had the jewelry box and the stone in. The box was poking out.

"Why, Vegeta, what is that?" he asked.

"A souvenir from Ritmint," he answered. "It has a Remution stone inside. Its suppose to help...ease emotional pain."

"Oh?" Frieza asked.

"It's for Bulma," Vegeta answered. "It's the least I could do for her."

Frieza smiled and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Vegeta said. "Ritmint is under our control. Bardock stayed behind and is waiting for you to sent more men there, to station themselves there as a new colony."

"Oh, good job," Frieza smiled. "Have you taken care of the king there?"

"No, your highness," Vegeta said. "He surrendered, and he's locked up in the dungeon. He agreed should we spare his people if they don't fight back. There was little resistance after the surrender."

Frieza raised his brow at him questionably. Vegeta knew that wasn't like something he'd do, but when he went out to battle, he found himself not enjoying the battle like he had before. All he could see was Bulma's tears, and every image stun more. "That's my report."

He left the throne room before King Frieza could question him any further. After he left, Rixia moved from behind the curtain that she often hide behind. She was smiling. "He's seen Bulma with Thomas. The time for me to strike is now."

Frieza nodded. "Get the information I need."

She chuckled. "Oh, I'll get it. He won't be able to resist me."

8 8 8

Vegeta tossed his heavy armour aside, not caring what happened to it, or the objects that they landed on. He just wanted to go to sleep. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the table where he dropped the gift for Bulma, and his cloak.

He then took off his boots, and tossed them aside too. He was about to blow out his lamps, but then there was a light knock on his door. He was sure it was a servant with food, but he didn't feel like eating. Sleep was much more important right now.

"I'm not hungry, please leave," he called.

"Vegeta?"

He froze when he heard Bulma's voice. She sounded so confused and unsure. He rushed to the door and opened it. He saw her standing there in only her white under dress that she wore under her brown dress.

"I just wanted to see you. I heard you were back...so..." she said shyly.

"Of course, come in," he moved out of the way to let her in. She moved inside, and wandered to the middle of the room. He watched her as she looked around and then her eyes stopped on the little box.

He felt his heart race. 'What's this?" she asked.

"It's...just a jewelry box," he answered. "For you actually."

She looked at him, her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide with surprise. "For me?"

Both were silent, and Vegeta didn't know what he was going to say to her next. He was at a total loss of words.

She picked it up and examined the box. "Prayers...?" she said, and then smiled. "Just like when you were a child."

He nodded. "I never stopped praying. When this war is over, and you go on your journey, I want you to keep it with you. So my prayers will...always be with you."

She put the box down on the table and glanced at him and then at the box again. "It's beautiful...thank you Vegeta."

His heart was racing in his chest and it was pounding against his rib cage. "I can't keep doing this to myself any longer Vegeta."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Hide how I feel," she answered as she turned to face him. "I've fallen for you Vegeta. I tried to resist since I'm so much older, and because your a prince...but I can't lie to myself or you any longer. I just love you so much."

Vegeta thought that hearing her words would have shocked him into place, but his body moved and his hands were cupping her face and he was already kissing her with everything he had in him. In between breaths he spoke. "I've loved you for twelve long years."

His lips parted and he deepened his kiss. To his amazement her arms were around him, and she was returning his kiss. He felt every inch of his body burning with such desire. He never imagined that he'd get the chance to tell her how he felt, or that she would actually return his feelings. His hands left her face, and moved down her body, and he wrapped them around her, and brought her closer as he kissed her.

Her grip on him tightened and her hands moved up into his hair. Her fingers felt so tiny and small in his hair, but the sensation felt nice and gentle. Just like Bulma was. He broke the kiss, and his lips moved to her forehead and placed a soft kiss there. Her eyes closed and she sighed. Then he kissed her on the cheek, and then the jaw and then he moved to her throat. He heard her gasp.

"Vegeta!" she gasped.

He instantly felt aroused. Her voice was in his ear, and the way she said his name, it was so much more than he could stand. He wanted her. He drew away for a moment, to look at her face. Her eyes looked at him wildly, and her cheeks were red and flushed, but not from embarrassment. He could feel it off her too. She was aroused as well.

She could read the expression on his face, and she nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I want you to take me."

Vegeta could feel every bit of him lost control as he did what she commanded of him. He had wanted her for just so long, and the fact that he had permission, was all he needed. His hands were on the back of her under dress, and he was pulling at the drawstrings. He pulled them out of there bow, and slowly drew them apart. Bulma closed her eyes, with a look of content on her face. When the strings were lose enough, he could see the dress starting to fall down on its own, dipping below one of her shoulders.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before he slowly eased the dress down off her body. He could feel his erection tighten further in his pants as he got the full view of her body. He had seen it when she first woke up, but he had never gotten to really take in the view of her beautiful body. And did she ever look beautiful. His hand traced up from her stomach all the way up to her breasts. Both of his hands cupped each breast, and he gave them a light squeeze. She closed her eyes again, and she sighed.

He knelt down and planted kisses along her shoulder blade, and moved across her collar, and then in between her breasts. His hands continued to massage her breasts, and when he reached her breast his kisses changed to soft little licks. He heard her gasp, and it encouraged him. He removed one hand and replaced that with his mouth. He began to kiss and suckle at her breast, and then teased her nipples. She gasped, and her hands were in his hair.

Then he moved to her other breast and did the same with his mouth. "Oh Gods...V-Vegeta."

There was another sensation that ran up his body. Every gasp and every word she spoke aroused him only further. And he was already more than ready to feel her slick heat between her legs. Something he had dreamed of for so long, but he wanted her to beg for it. He wanted her to cry and curse his name as she shuttered in bliss. He wanted to be the only man to every touch her, and be the only man who could take her over the edge.

Vegeta scooped her up in his arms. She cried out quickly and looked at him unsure of what he was doing. He carried her over to the bed where he placed her down. She looked up at him stunned, but he didn't give her a moment to question him, and he was on top of her, kissing her fiercely.

She kissed him back just as fiercely, and her hands moved up his torso, and felt every muscle he had on his chest. He had trained so hard growing up, and while he looked like a small build man, underneath his clothes he was build just like Captain Nappa and Captain Bardock. Her eyes watched his hands as they moved up her body, then she glanced at him, and he was smiling. "I didn't realize you were build like this."

He felt his ego being rubbed by her, and it only excited her more. "Every muscle, every inch of them, were granted to me by Shenron so I could protect you."

He saw her hand move out in the darkness, and her hand cupped his groin. His felt a spasm of pleasure work through his body. "I-I never touched one before. It feels so big."

She was rubbing his ego some more. Not only did she compliment the size of his manhood, but she had just told him that she was a virgin. No matter what happened now, she'd never forget him. He's always be her first. This only excited him further. Still she sounded surprised and worried. "I'm average size," he told her. "And I'll be gentle."

She gave him that smile that always melted his heart like butter. "I love you so much," he groaned. Her hand remained in place and she continued to stroke him, and now he couldn't resist any further and he groaned loudly.

"Does that feel good?" she asked.

"Yes," he moaned.

Her free hand undid his pants, and she carefully drew down his pants, and released his penis from the restraint caused by his pants. He watched her, and saw her study his organ curiously, and then her hand returned to stroking him. His closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands stroke him. When he opened his eyes, he could see that she was watching him. But she had a slight look of embarrassment on her face. He reached up and cupped her face, and she looked at him. "You're doing great," he told her.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Gods yes," he breathed, but then he pulled her hand away from him, and he slowly placed her back on the bed and laid her down on her back. She looked confused, and he grinned at her. "But now it's my turn."

"You're turn?" she questioned.

He spread her legs and she gasped. "V-Vegeta."

He gave her a wicked grin, and then dived between her legs. She seemed uttered confused, and so when his mouth descended upon her opening, her eyes went wide and she yelped. He grinned and gave her another taste. She yelped again, but this time it was followed by a moan. He had no doubt that pleasure was spasming through her body for the first time. _'Yes,' _ he thought. _'Feel this.' _

Vegeta admitted to himself and only himself, that he had never gone down on any of the girls he had been with. He never had a real desire for them to feel pleasure, but the drive to bring Bulma over the edge, again and again was driving him insane. And how he had wanted to taste and tease her. So when he found her clitoris, he began to suckle on it, and she let out a cry, he was only encouraged to continue.

Her back arched and he felt her legs twitch and move as her pleasure increase. He was grinning at her. Every so often when he stopped to look at her. She's look down at him, her cheeks red and embarrassed, but it only encouraged him further. Next he let his fingers trace around her opening, and played with her clitoris. When his fingers were full of her sweet juices, he began to rub around her opening. She gasped. "W-what are you going to do now?"

"Just relax," he told her. "This should help a little bit with the pain."

Then he put one of his digits inside her. She gasped. And then he began to stroke her with his one finger. While doing this, and still between her legs he began to place kisses along her legs and around her opening, and then he continued to play with her with his tongue. With both actions going on at the same time, her whole body was now reacting harshly. And she was unable to control her voice as she gasped and moaned.

Then he added another finger into the mix, and she seemed to lose all her senses. Her cries were music to his ears. He took in every gasp, breath and moan, and when he heard her beg for more, he could only grant her wish and he quickened his pace.

With two if his fingers at work, and his tongue joining in the assault down below, her body could take no more, and she cried out as her body reached its peak. She continued to feel her bliss as his fingers continued to stroke her and he kept on tasting her. After several moments he slowed and broke away and looked up at her. She was looking down at him. "...Vegeta...that was incredible."

He was grinning, "Are you ready now?"

She lightly nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright then," he said.

He kept his position between her legs, but he propped her half up onto his legs, and looked at her. "Just relax, and enjoy it."

"O-okay," she nodded at him. He then took the shaft of his penis into his hands and began to rub her moist centre over his length. Then he slowly placed it at her opening, and in one swift motion his full length filled her. She let out a cry as the pain fell over her body. He reached for her and cupped her face.

"Shhhh," he told her. "The worst is over."

"I-It hurts," she cried.

"I know...and for that I am very sorry," he said to her just above a whisper. He moved himself inside of her again, and she whimpered. "Just relax your muscles, and it won't hurt so much."

"Ahhh," she moaned. Though he could tell it was still from pain. Slowly he drew out of her, and she looked at him questionably. He picked her up, and turned her around. She was facing away from him, but then he positioned her so that she was sitting on his lap. "W-What...?" she asked.

"I hope this will make it easier," he told her. With another swift motion, he was once again inside her, and she again groaned from the pain that shot through her. With one hand he held her in place as his hand rested on her hip, the other travelled down further, and in between her legs. And with every thrust, his thumb moved and rubbed over her clitoris. Her head went back as another moan escaped, this one, was pleasantly filled with passion, and so Vegeta kept up his actions as he moved in and out of her core. He could feel her tightening around him, and with the combination of the way her hot wetness stroked him, her moans and the fact he had dreamed of this for so long, he was finding it harder and harder to control his own desires.

His mouth was on her neck, and he was lightly nibbling, kissing and licking her throat. This made her clinch harder down on him, and she then groaned his name, which just drove him all the more crazy. He gave her a few more strokes, and with that, she clamped down on him, as she once again exploded with another orgasm. The maddening sound of her bliss, her tightness and his own building, brought him to climax, and he released himself inside her.

He continued to kiss her neck, and slowly her breathing returned to normal. She glanced over at him. "I-I didn't think that it could possibly...feel this incredible."

He rested his head on her shoulder as he panted to catch his breath. "I'm always going to make sure its this incredible for you," he breathed.

"H-How?" she asked.

"Once I get rid of that bastard Frieza, I'm going to be king, and once I'm king, I'll end this stupid war, and when that's all over and done with, I'm intending to take you as my bride, if...you'll have me."

Bulma leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to ask, of course I'll be your bride."

He smiled fondly and pulled out of her, and then laid her down on his bed. He laid with her, and put an arm around her. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep," he told her.

"I can see that," she said. "You want me to stay?"

He draped an arm over her and pulled her closer to him. "Does this answer your question?"

"Yes," she laughed lightly.

Vegeta contently closed his eyes, and with Bulma by his side, for once, he was able to drift off to sleep with an ease he hadn't known in ten years.

After she was sure that Vegeta was asleep, Bulma climbed out of bed. She was grinning and she retrieved the white dress she had been wearing. She smiled wickly. "What a stupid man," she chuckled. Then, she drew a hand up over her face, and as she did her face changed, and Rixia was standing at the edge of Vegeta's bed. She put on the gown, and then reached for his pants. _'Sorry Vegeta, but I got the information I needed, you can't believe this actually happened.'_ She held up the pants, and began to chant under her breath. As she did the pants began to faintly glow and after she finished chanting, the pants disappeared in a flash, and the glow began under the bedsheets. She chuckled. '_With those pants on, and Bulma no where to be seen, and that stupid jewelry box still here, he'll just think it was all a dream. Too bad, you were quite the lover. Thank you for being my first.' _

She retrieved the rest of her things, and carefully and silently left the bedroom. She had a lot to report to King Frieza after all.


	20. Taste

Chapter 19

Vegeta woke up with a start like he did every other morning. He looked around wildly, looking for Bulma, but then he saw the empty spot next to him, and when he looked down he saw that he was wearing his pants from the day before. He felt confused and glanced around his room. He couldn't see any signs of Bulma, and everything seemed to be pointing to the fact that last night, all of it was just a dream. He felt so confused.

"It felt so real," he told himself. He reached down and pulled the rest of the covers off him and climbed out of bed. He looked around and just wandered about his bedroom for a few moments. Everything looked like it had when he got back into his bedroom last night. His armour, cloak and boots were all he remembered dropping them. Even the jewelry box remained on the table. The problem was, he just didn't remember climbing into bed and going to sleep.

_'That's a lie,'_ he thought to himself. _'I remember getting into bed...just not like that.' _

He remembered getting into bed with Bulma, and he remembered all the things he told her and all the things he had done to her. And all the things she had done for him. And he remembered going to sleep with her in his arms, but he certainly didn't remember just going to sleep by myself.

He rubbed his head. "It was just a dream," he told himself. "Nothing more. You were just...exhausted."

With a sad sigh, Vegeta reached for a clean shirt, and prepared for breakfast.

8 8 8

Frieza smiled when Vegeta sat down at the dinning table for breakfast. He noticed that he looked very dishevelled this morning, and even more deep in thought than usual.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," Vegeta replied, but it was clearly more out of social obligation than an actual need or desire to be polite.

Frieza watched as he filled his plate with barely a plateful of food. Quite the opposite that he was use to eating. "Why, Prince Vegeta, you look dreadful this morning, and such a small portion. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine," he explained simply.

"Are you sure?" Frieza asked again. "You've been so different the last few weeks. I'd say...since dear Bulma woke up."

Vegeta glared at Frieza, and he knew he had hit a cord somewhere. "I'm fine," he hissed.

"I only ask as a concerned father."

Vegeta snapped. "You're not my father."

Frieza smiled. "Not physically, but I've been the closet thing to one. I just worry. I am just concerned about the well being of my ward. You have clearly just gone under an emotional change, and I just think you need to be more honest with your feelings. Especially with someone like Bulma. Someone like her would be snatched up so quickly."

Vegeta looked as though he was going to flip the table over, but instead he stood, and only knocked his chair over. Then he disappeared from the dinning hall.

Frieza chuckled. "Such a touchy man."

"And stupid," Rixia said as she once again appeared from no where. She placed a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Yes, well, if what you said is true, we know how he feels," Frieza stated. "About everything."

Rixia played with a strand of her long purple hair. She rolled her eyes at her father. "I have no reason to lie."

"Most girls would lie about losing their virtue, especially to their father," he stated matter of factly.

She glared at him. "I got the information you wanted. You said by any means possible, and I did it by any means."

King Frieza chuckled, and she drew back. "Will my services be needed anywhere else, _father_?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Then I'll go home for now. Sent a pigeon should you need my assistance further," she said. Frieza knew that she was angry, but he hardly cared in the least. He just nodded and she left the room. She had done all he needed. Her usefulness had expired. He had a dozen bastard children just like her. And he didn't have a use for her anymore.

8 8 8

Vegeta felt relief fall over him when he saw Bulma in the nursery and she was only with the children and Aurora. She was holding a child's hand and was helping him walk. Vegeta knew the child had received a badly dislocated hip in the attack. Bulma was clearly working with him to learn to walk again.

The boy's legs gave away, and he dropped. Bulma fell to her knee's too, but then she gave the child more words of encouragement and helped him to his feet. He continued and this time he made it across the room to his bed.

Vegeta's heart raced in his chest. It was moments like this that took his breath away. Bulma's kind nature was unlike anyone he had met before. This made what he wanted to do next all the harder. He patted the shoulder bag he had with him protectively.

He felt like turning and running away, but then she saw him. She smiled at him and waved. His heart skipped a beat, and he wished that he had run when he had the chance. She walked up to him and smiled.

After last nights dream, she looked even more beautiful to him, and the urge to kiss her was growing. "I didn't know that you were back," she said.

He knew even more that it was all just a dream. His heart was aching. "Yes, we arrived late last night."

She then looked serious. "I trust that everything went well," she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, the king surrendered on the condition that his people were to be unharmed if they didn't resist."

"D-did you follow through?" she asked, her eyes were full of delight and hope.

Vegeta was able to smile and he nodded. "Yes. The king is alive, only a dozen men resisted. Only one was killed and the rest were subdued and put in the dungeon."

"T-That's great!" she cheered. "That's such wonderful news."

"Actually, there is more," he said.

She looked at him puzzles and he knew that it was now or never. He reached into the bag he had over his shoulder, and pulled out the jewellery box and he gave it to her. She took it and examined it carefully, and turned it in every direction to read the prayers on the box. Once finished, she carefully opened it, and quickly read the other prayers. Then she reached in and pulled out the Remution stone. She looked it it carefully and studied it. Then she glanced back at the box. "What's this for?" she asked.

"They're both from Ritmint," he explained. "The box is just for your keepsakes, should you desire to keep any. And the stone...its special."

"Special how?"

"You see, in Ritmint, they specialize in gem stones, but to them they are valuable for their healing properties. This stone is called a Remution stone, and if its carried by someone, it is suppose to help heal...melancholy, or at least help you cope."

She brought the stone back to her and looked at it, and then studied the jewellery box again before she placed the gem inside. Then she closed the lid, and pressed the box to her chest. "Thank you Vegeta, but why did you go to the trouble?"

"I...wanted to see you smile again," he explained. She tilted her head at him questionably and then looked down at the box. She seemed at a loss as to what to say or do. She then lightly blushed and stepped over to him, and with one hand reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was quick as she drew away, and when his eyes were on her again, she was smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she said.

He felt every inch of his body burn to life, and he wanted nothing more to take her into his arms, but he stayed in his place. The moment was perfect, and he didn't want to ruin it. Looking at her smile, was enough for him. It was perfect.

Then there were some giggles from the nursery and Bulma's cheeks went bright red. He looked over, and she turned around to see that the children had been watching them and had witnessed her give him a kiss. Her embarrassment amused him, and so he lightly laughed with the kids. She blushed harder when she heard him laughing with the children.

One of the children ran up to Bulma and looked up to her with a wide smile. "Are you going to marry the prince?"

"W-w-what?" she questioned. Vegeta stopped his laughing and became serious as she glanced at Bulma as she stood up straight and looked like she was in a panic. "S-sweetie, that's not something you just ask someone so suddenly."

The child looked past Bulma and looked at Vegeta. He watched the child as he looked up at his mentor. "You always come to see Bulma, and you protect her. You even brought her gifts. And Bulma always tells us stories where someones protects the person they love. So...do you two love each other?"

Bulma's entire face was red now, and she looked completely shocked and her eyes were so wide they looked like they would fall out of her head. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was flustered like this, but he knew he had to rescue her. He knelt down in front of the child. "Bulma is a very important person to me, and I think very highly of her, and she's right that isn't something you just ask someone. But if you need to know, I do love her, but as a friend. Friends protect each other, and they even give gifts to each other sometimes too."

He could see Bulma's body shift back to normal as the stress of the child's question eased from her body. She mouthed thank you to him, and shifted out of the way, as the child was motioned to go back to playing. Vegeta turned to Bulma and then motioned for her to follow him. She did as he requested and followed after him as he headed down the corner to a dead end of the castle. His heart was racing in his chest.

He had only intended to give her the gift, but with her actions, and then the child's innocent question, stirred things in him. He could hide his feelings no more. He had to tell her. Everything. He was going to tell her everything, even if it meant he'd never see her again. He had too.

When they were safely hidden away around the corner, Vegeta turned to her. "Bulma, I have to tell you a few things. And it will probably be one of the hardest things I will ever do."

"W-what?" she asked.

He took hold of either side of her arms and hold her in place as she spoke. "First off, no matter what, I intend to keep my promise to you about taking care of you when I am king. Next thing, I have no intention of stopping you from your travels. If its your wish, I'll even send a soldier you can trust to watch out for you, I just need to get this all off my chest."

She blinked several times, and she just nodded lightly at him. He released her and he brought his hand up to his head as if he had a headache, and he knew he must have looked like he was in pain. And the truth was, he was in pain. He was freaking inside, and he didn't know what was going to happen. "Bulma, we've known each other for twelve years, and in those twelve years, I have only trusted one other person as much as I trust you. And I care a lot for you and your safety and you're always on my mind. To the point where I am distracted in training, and even on the battlefield. Its got to only be by some luck granted by Shenron that I haven't been killed. Its maddening!"

She looked terrified at him. "I-I'm sorry..."

She still held the box he had given her, and her grip visibly tightened around it. "You don't need to say your sorry," he said to her. "I just need you to listen to what I have to say. I have to come clean about a few things. And if you hate me, and want to leave, I won't stop you. I'll even make sure that the guards or soldiers don't run after you."

"Why would I hate you?" she asked.

"Bulma, I'm in love with you," he said, and then he turned away from her. "I've loved you since I was a child. When you were put in that time chamber, I would counted the days until you woke up. I gave up after four years, but when I was told you were awake, I nearly lost my mind. I wanted to see you so badly, but I was also so scared too. I knew you would hate what I became. So I went anyway, and I never told you who I was. I never wanted you to know I just wanted to see you. I tried to even stay away, but these feelings just became harder and harder for me to resist. I promise you, I'm not going to force you to be with me, let alone marry me. I don't deserve that, or you."

He felt her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look back at her. "Vegeta, I would never hate you for being in love with me."

He felt like he was actually going to cry. All these unknown emotions were building up in his chest. "There's something else I have to tell you," he told her. He had to tell her that he had destroyed her village. He had to. He knew she would scream and run away as she cried, but he had to tell her. But he also wanted to be selfish and to bring her into a kiss right at this moment.

"Vegeta..."she said. Her voice was just above a whisper, and the tone drove him insane with its sweetness. He loved hearing his name from her mouth. "I think you are too harsh on yourself. You're a good person. I know you are deep down. I've seen that side of yours...and...I like it. More than just that...I've been having a hard time with this myself...but...I think I've been falling for you...for a while now."

His mouth was on hers in a moment. He didn't care he needed to be selfish. He was going to tell her. He was, but first he had to taste her. Oh lord her taste. Vegeta had kissed her before, but she tasted so differently this time. The difference was, she was kissing him too. Her lips moved with his, and her tongue teased his lips, and oh lord, he had never tasted anything so sweet before. No dream could compare to this.

He knew he could easily become addicted to her. Hell, he probably already was. He just wanted to taste a little bit more. Just one more taste he told himself, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"Bulma, are you down here?" came a male voice.

They broke apart and a very flustered Bulma called back. "Y-Yeah, I'm down here. Just reporting to Prince Vegeta about the children."

Vegeta backed away from her reluctantly, and looked at her, rather than the man who was walking down the hall. She looked so flustered, and he took some pride in himself for making her feel that way. He could tell that even a little part of her liked that on a sexual level. He could swear he could hear her heart racing.

Then the young man from the day before joined her. Vegeta instantly growled. The young man bowed before Vegeta and apologized for interrupting. "I'm very sorry your highness, but I was asked by King Frieza to fetch Bulma. I was asked to speak to her about heightened securities in the nursery and I came to get Bulma for the final report."

He didn't care what he was there for, he just wanted to speak to Bulma. He still had to tell her the most important thing there was. But Bulma looked down at the box that Vegeta had given her. "Yeah, right, that's so important," she said. She passed the box back to Vegeta. "Can you put that on my bed for me. This is important. We'll finish this talk later. Thank you."

Vegeta lightly nodded. He glared at the young man, and his eyes looked away. He put a hand on Bulma's shoulder, and began to lead her away. She glanced back at Vegeta, and gave him a smile. He prevented himself from clobbering the man, for the moment at least. Vegeta's grip tightened on the box. He'd tell Bulma later for sure. He had too make things right. Yet deep down inside, he felt like a child, and he wanted to run away and hide. He had never been so frightened in his entire life.


	21. The Truth and the End

Chapter 20

Bulma bowed to King Frieza when they arrived to the throne room. She noticed immediately that the room had a few more people than usual, and they weren't guards or seemed to be people of the court. Something wasn't right. Frieza looked like he was smiling at her in the most cruelest of ways. He hadn't looked at her like that since the time he froze her in the time chamber. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning," she greeted. She cursed herself as it was almost the afternoon. Her nervousness was showing.

"Good day, Bulma," he greeted. He stood which made her incredibly nervous. "You have done me a great service all these years."

"T-thank you, your highness," she stated.

He nodded. "A greater service than you could ever have imagined.

He walked down the throne, and started to pace around her. She rose slowly and nervously. "I don't understand."

"Subdue her," he ordered. She screamed as the people in the room raised their arms and magic escaped, shooting out at her. These weren't people of the court, but mages, hired by Frieza. The magic formed a barrier around her and trapped her inside.

N-no!" she cried. "Don't trap me again!"

Frieza chuckled. "Oh sweet innocent Bulma, you've done nothing to be punished. In fact, this is a shield. Think of it as a temporary gift."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned angrily.

He tapped the barrier around her. "You see Bulma, me choosing you was no accident. I had a very talented witch working for me a while back. Twenty years ago in fact. She predicted that Vegeta would overthrow me. Now I do consider him my heir, but I have no intention of giving up my throne until I die, but on my terms."

Tears were falling down her cheeks. 'What does that have to do with me?"

"Why...weakness of course," he chuckled.

She was about to question why he thought that had anything to do with her. And then it hit her. She was Vegeta's weakness. She fell to her knee's. "How did you know?"

Frieza was grinning. "That you were his weakness? Easy, this same witch found you for me. Your family hid you well for so long, but I continued to search for you. And when we found you, you were brought here. Everything was perfect. You took care of him, and he came to care for you. Well, I wanted him to always care for you and not just get tired of you. So I waited and watched, and you didn't disappoint. You assaulted Captain Nappa, and I had a reason to punish you."

Bulma was bawling now. "The time chamber...you put me in there as a part of your plan!"

Frieza was grinning like a child. "And there you go. Figuring it all out. I wanted Vegeta to be obsessed with you, and he didn't disappoint. Did you know he lost his virginity to a whore that looked just like you?"

Bulma felt like she was going to vomit. Her entire post-village life was a sick lie. She was chosen just to manipulate Vegeta. Frieza kept her young so she'd still be attractive to Vegeta. She lost ten years of her life. She smashed her fist against the carrier and screamed as loud as she could. She roared and smashed on the side of the barrier. This only amused Frieza further. Bulma was filled with a rage she had never felt before. She wanted to get her hands on him, and choke the life out of him. She had never felt this much rage in her life, not since the nursery massacre and that didn't burn as much as this need did.

"Such a temper," he chuckled. "You really are a match for Vegeta."

"You better hope I don't get out of here, or I will kill you myself!" she screamed.

The door to the throne room creaked open, and Bulma's eyes fell to the entrance. She saw Vegeta walk in. He looked serious as always, but then his eyes fell on Bulma and her state.

"What the-"

"Welcome dear Vegeta," Frieza called from the other end of the throne room. Vegeta drew his sword, but before he could act, the mages began to chant, and the barrier around Bulma began to strink. When it began to push at her arms, she felt as if she was being crushed to death. She let out a blood curdling scream, which made Vegeta freeze. Frieza laughed. "Good, good. Move another inch and we'll crush her to death."

"What are you doing?" Vegeta questioned angrily.

"Why, preventing my murder of course," Frieza answered casually. "I know how you feel. I know that you've come to love dear Bulma, and who could blame you? She's beautiful, kind and very tough when she needs to be. Why you should have seen her a few minutes ago. She was the spitting image of you."

Vegeta put his sword away and stepped back a step. "What do you want?"

Frieza grinned wickly at Vegeta. "I want your magic."

"My magic...?" Vegeta stated, his eyes were wide.

"With your magic gone, you'll be no threat to me, and I'll let Bulma and you both live. If you give up your magic you can live, and when it comes to battle, 'll return it, and then take it away again. Its a simple thing. You fight for me, and follow every order I have," Frieza explained. "So, what will you sacrifice? Your magic, or her?"

The mages tightened the barrier again, and Bulma let out another scream as it tightened around her.

"A-Alright, if you keep your word, I'll surrender my magic."

"But of course," Frieza grinned.

He snapped his fingers, and another mage joined Frieza's side, and looked at Vegeta. "I'll need you to relax Prince Vegeta."

He growled and cursed under his breath. Bulma tried to speak and tell him that she didn't want him to give up his magic. She wanted him to just finish Frieza off one and for all. To kill him, and save the world. End this stupid war. It was the only person she knew who deserved to die. She could see Vegeta's energy circling around him as the mage chanted. It moved and formed a circle in front of the mage. She watched in horror as Vegeta collapsed to his knee's. She knew that he was losing all his magical energy, and he was losing all his natural energy along with it.

"V-Vegeta," she gasped. The barrier was pressed against her so roughly that she was having such a hard time breathing.

His eyes travelled to her, and she lightly shook her head at him, expressing her disappointment in him. He shook his head back at her. She knew he was telling her that he didn't care what happened to him. Then the energy disappeared from around Vegeta completely, and it was formed into a ball in front of the mage. Vegeta collapsed, but was still awake. He was just so weak that he was unable to move a muscle.

Then the barrier around Bulma disappeared, and she too fell to the ground. She coughed and gasped for air as the pressure from her chest was now gone. Frieza was amused.

"Oh, and by the way Bulma," Frieza said as he turned to her. She glanced up at him as she tried to get her breathing back under control. "You're village was destroyed six years ago. Vegeta lead the assault, and probably burned your family alive."

Her eyes went wide, but looked at Frieza. "I don't believe you."

"No?" Frieza said amused. "Ask him yourself. He knows he did it."

She looked at him, and Vegeta used all the energy he had left to look at Bulma. "...Bulma...please...s...sorry."

Her eyes filled with tears now. "It's not true...tell me its not true."

Vegeta answered her. "F-for...give...me."

"NO!" she screamed. Her scream echoed in the throne room, and she climbed to her feet. She struggled to stand, but she did so with some extra effort on her part. Her sorrow and rage that filled her helped make it possible. "Y-you bastard...I...you...everything...a lie."

"No...no," he replied. He reached for her, but she never reached for him. She just shook her head.

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath. "With every fibre in my body."

She pushed past Thomas who had just stood there and said and did nothing the whole time. She rushed past the guards who also just let her pass. And that left Vegeta alone in the throne room with King Frieza.

Vegeta slowly rolled onto his belly, and weakly tried to push his body. He weakly managed to push his body up a few inches. Frieza seemed amused by his efforts, but Vegeta didn't care. He climbed to his feet, and with very poor balance, he pulled out his sword.

Frieza just looked over at Thomas and motioned for him. But what Frieza said next surprised Vegeta. "Captain Nappa, take care of him."

"...Nappa?" Vegeta questioned.

The young man who Vegeta had seen before with Bulma. The young man who Vegeta felt so jealous of, stepped forward. He looked nothing like Nappa, but he answered to his name. Nappa put a hand over his face, and then swiped it back, and with the quick motion of his hand, his face changed into that of Captain Nappa who Vegeta had known most of his life.

"Sorry about the confusion Prince Vegeta," he stated. "I owe my life to King Frieza. I will make it quick."

Vegeta felt even more angry. Captain Nappa was a bastard, but even more of one now. First he hit on Bulma, physically hurt her, and got her in trouble. Acted like his friend and was a mentor to him while Bulma was gone. Probably told all his secrets to King Frieza. And by the looks of it, pretended to be that damn pretty boy to get close to Bulma again! All this just for the bastard King Frieza.

Vegeta wanted to kill him, but there was one thing in the back of Vegeta's mind. He was so weak, and he had barely the ability to stand, let alone fight. And he knew he didn't stand a chance up against Nappa. He had to try thought.

Vegeta did his best to raise his sword, but he could barely hold it up. Nappa came towards Vegeta and raised his sword. As Nappa swung, Vegeta was able to use his sword to very weakly draw his sword away from his. Nappa tried again, and Vegeta had to stumble out of the way. Nappa cut at his cape, and sliced most of it clean off.

He struggled to keep standing, and turned to Nappa, and barely missed another slice. He knew he had no chance, and he was burning up the little precious energy he did have trying to keep standing.

"Oh poor pathetic little boy," Frieza taunted. "Can't even fight. That's too bad, because when your dead, I am going to track sweet little Bulma down. And when I catch her, well, I'm going to pass her off to Nappa. As I understand he's fancied her for a while now. And when he's done, well she'll go to the harem until she is dead. Quite the painful way to go to my understanding."

"You bastard!" Vegeta cried. "She's innocent in all this! Leave her be."

Frieza sneered at Vegeta."Never. She'll beg for death, and I will not grant it. Not until dear Shenron grants it himself."

Vegeta felt every bit of rage he had ever felt for King Frieza boil up inside him. So when Nappa swung at him from straight above, Vegeta raised his hand to block the sword, but when the sword came down, a form of energy spilled from Vegeta's hands, and blew the sword away. Suddenly Vegeta felt every inch of his body fill with energy, and it was like nothing had happened. He could feel all the magic he had before return.

A quick glance at the mage showed that she still had the ball of his magic in hand. Vegeta didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, Shenron had just granted him the power he needed to end this once and for all.

He turned to Nappa, who was shocked and looked terrified. Vegeta grinned at him. "Looks like the tables are turned now."

Vegeta used his own sword. He pulled back the sword and with a quick jab, stabbed Nappa right through his armour and out the other side. This was a feat that Vegeta never would have done without his magic. He felt a strength inside him that he never felt before. So he released his sword, and when Nappa fell to his knee's, he swung his sword again, and with a quick swipe, he decapitated Nappa. His head fell and bounced along the throne room floor, and then his body crumbled to the ground.

Vegeta turned and looked at Frieza who looked both stunned and terrified. The mages all looked stunned as well.

Frieza finally turned to the Mage. "What is going on?"

"I-I don't know your majesty," she questioned. "I thought he was like us, just someone born with the ability to learn magic."

Vegeta chuckled. "Well, what about a royal family member from Valander?"

She gasped, and the other mages from further back in the throne room all began to speak amongst themselves.

"That..." she started. "Is much more serious. He can't have his magic stolen."

"And why not," Frieza cried.

Vegeta took a step forward and they all stepped back.

"B-Because...his ancestor was an offspring of Shenron himself," she answered. "His entire being, everything about him. Every drop of blood, bones, skin, and his very soul is magical energy. Everything about him is magic. Only death could end his magical abilities."

"THEN KILL HIM!" Frieza ordered.

The mages hesitated at first, but then they struck at him, but they were moments too late. Vegeta took the time to strike back. Gathering up as much energy as he had, he took aim, and began to shook his trademark balls of fire at every mage in the room. One managed to get a shot at him of just a simple ball of energy, but he dodged it and in turn burnt the mage to a crisp. Before he could watch their body drop like a fly, he turned back just in time to see a guard charging him. He dodged them, and then pressed his hand to the back of their neck. With the contact the guard was set on fire and began to burn alive.

Vegeta paid no attention and turned to the rest of the guards who came at him. He picked up Nappa's sword that was discarded by them, and with even more fire based magic, he began to charge up the magic and the fire ignited the sword. A guard looked nervous, but he did not stop. He came at Prince Vegeta anyway. Vegeta chuckled under his breath, and held the sword out by his side. When the guard swung at Vegeta, he swung upwards with his sword. Their swords collided and with all he energy of Vegeta's magical soul flowing through the sword, he easily sliced through the sword. The guard stood frozen and terrified.

Another guard came from Vegeta's side, and without even looking, Vegeta slices at the man, giving a clean cut. Another head went flying and he was decapitated. Vegeta looked down at the man. "I'll spare you if you bow before your true king."

The man dropped to the ground and bend his entire body down in a bow where he hugged the ground. The old Vegeta would have killed him anyway, but Vegeta would need more guards, so he knew killing them all would be pointless. It didn't matter. They'd all see what kind of king he was capable of being. He looked around, and there was only one mage and King Frieza left.

The mage was also bent down in a bow. She still held the energy that belonged to him. Frieza cursed at her, and kicked her sharply in the gut. She cried and dropped the ball of energy.

He glared. He could easily imagine Frieza doing that to Bulma, and it burned him inside. He stepped forward. "Mage, why do you bow before me?"

She peaked up at Vegeta. "Because, I am from Valender. I grew up with stories of Queen Vardia, and the sacrifice she gave to safe her people. We all thought that you were dead. And here we all assumed that you were a bastard child of Frieza's. I deeply apologize for my actions. I swear my alliance to my countries youngest and true prince."

Frieza cursed. "You betraying bitch!" He kicked her once again and then reached down for the ball of magic.

"Oh no you don't," Vegeta shouted and sent a small ball of fire at Frieza's hand.

The Mage leapt forward and threw her body protectively on the ball of magic. Vegeta had no doubt that she meant what she said about her alliance to him. Good thing he believed her before, because his old self would have killed her without question.

He turned to the mage. "You can thank Bulma for your life being spared and you receiving a second chance. She taught me this."

She was still sobbing from the pain. She probably had a few broken ribs. She nodded lightly at her prince. "I will thank her personally if I ever have the pleasure to meet her."

_'I hope so,' _Vegeta thought. He turned to King Frieza and raised his sword. He was smiling now. "Unfortunately for you, even Bulma would approve of your death."

King Frieza cursed under his breath but stood and did nothing. They both knew he was screwed at this point. He was doomed to be killed. The exact thing he had obviously worked so long and hard to prevent. "Your time to die is now, Frieza."

Vegeta could hardly believe that the moment was now. he had waited oh so long to finally be able to get rid of the bastard, but now the only question was, how was he going to do it. He raised his sword and moved closer to the now shaking King. "How about we do this, piece, by piece."


	22. The King Raven

Chapter 21

Months had passed, and Vegeta was no longer a prince. He was now the crowned King of Ice-Jin. Things had been more than just a little overwhelming for him at first. The first thing he had done was free the women of the harem and let them to leave if they chose too. If they chose to stay, they were given paid positions at the castle in the kitchen, gardens, or as maids. A few were even hired to take care of the children. One caregiver per child, to give the children the needed attention. And while the children were being trained still, Vegeta changed up the teaching lessons. They were taught self-defence. And if they chose to become guards or soldiers when they were of age, then he would enlist them and their lessons would then intensify to that of a warrior level.

Vegeta next withdrew his men from the other countries. He travelled to Ritmint's capital, Raratown. There, he met with a very proud Captain Bardock, who proudly bowed before Vegeta. Together, they freed the king and those who resisted. Vegeta shook his hand, and offered an apology and asked for there to be a peace treaty signed. The king was grateful, but stated that peace wouldn't be fully obtained until the Scared Shield was returned, as were all the other country's scared objects that King Frieza had stolen.

Anger filled Vegeta as no one knew where they objects were hidden, except for the very dead Frieza. Luckily the King shook Vegeta's hand, and spoke to him about his good deeds and stated that even if a treaty couldn't be signed at the moment, they would forever be in his debt for stopping Frieza. He said to Vegeta. "You have a darkness in you, but with these old eyes, I see light coming through. You will become a great, wise, and incredibly powerful and you'll use that power to bring peace to the world."

Vegeta left Ritmint with his men and Captain Bardock by his wide. When he returned, he ordered his men to all the villages that were destroyed. With people returning to their homelands, the villages were rebuilt. Vegeta also began to build a city around the castle. That was something that had never been there before. There was farmlands to feed the castle and its people. So the villages could focus on their livelihood rather than feeding the king. Wares were made and sold there at the castle. And many people chose to stay and make a living there at Ice-Jin city.

Vegeta has made plans to go to the other countries and speak with them, but first he knew he had to work at finding Shenron's scared objects. They were hidden only Shenron knew where, and he didn't know where to begin looking. Bardock even talked to servants who knew of the castles secret passages. They found a lot of hidden objects and treasures, but none of them belonged to Shenron.

Vegeta worked hard to right the wrongs that were committed for over Twenty-five years earlier, but there was just one thing that was missing. Bulma had never been found. Vegeta always felt selfish for thinking about her, and his drive to want to locate her and bring her back. He knew he couldn't do that. She had choosen to leave. He knew that once she found out that he killed her family and destroyed her village that she'd hate him. He always knew this, but he just never imagined that it was going to hurt this badly.

He had come to find out that some servants had witnessed her leave. And with a young servant girl. Upon searching, he discovered that Bulma had left with the young Yunome. He assumed she meant to return her to her family. He just didn't know. He just knew that he missed her greatly.

And every time he returned to his chambers for the night, he was always reminded of her. On his night stand he had a book that had the fairy tale of The Raven and the Canary inside. He used her silver necklace as a book mark, as he never got the chance to return it to her. Also on the nightstand was the jewelry box that he had given her with the stone inside still.

He always thought of that one fairy tale now. It fascinated him as a child, but now that he was an adult and he had lost the love of his life, who was also scared of him and hated his entire existence. And yet all these years he had done everything he could to win her over. And how he did everything for her.

He remembered that she told him once about the raven. _"I think bad people can change, if they really, really want to," she explained. "But in the end, they need to change for themselves, not for the affections of someone else."_

He felt a tug of pain in his chest. She had been right. He changed everything he was, and everything he wanted, just to make her happy, but that wasn't enough. In the end he had to become a better person because he wanted to. He knew that she was right. He couldn't have stopped this war just to make her smile. He had to do it for his people and for himself. Not just for one person.

And he was determined to do just that. He was going to stop this stupid war. One way or another, he was going to bring peace to the world.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bulma slowly entered the throne room, and pulled down the hood of her cloak. She turned to Yunome who looked up at her. She did the same and pulled the hood of her cloak down. Bulma gave her a reassuring smile and they both approached the throne. In the middle of the throne room, they knelt down and bowed.

Bulma bit her lips nervously and glanced up at the King and Queen who were sitting at their thrones. Before her was the current King of Valander, King Tarble and his Queen, Gure. Bulma wouldn't deny that she was surprised by his appearance. He looked exactly like Vegeta, except that he had grown a beard, while Vegeta kept himself clean shaven. His hair was also longer, and tied back.

"Greetings," he stated. Her heart skipped a few beats. He even sounded like his younger brother.

"We come from Ice-Jin," Bulma spoke. "We heard that you were taking in refugee's...and we're willing to work, cook, clean or a-anything at all."

"Ice-Jin...have you travelled long?" he asked.

"Yes, weeks sir," Yunome stated. "We struggled greatly, we only arrived today."

"Did you leave before or after Edward's reign?" he questioned. Bulma and Yunome glanced at each other questionably, and Tarble seemed surprised. "You must have been travelling a long while. Its been a month since King Edward's death."

Bulma's mouth dropped open. "H-he's dead?"

"Yes," Tarble answered. "We haven't heard from the new King yet, but I have heard rumours and such. He's taken over as King, and he has already freed Ritmint and their king. "

"I bet Prince Vegeta did it!" Yunome cried.

The name peaked the interest of both the king and queen. Bulma felt her entire body tense up. Tarble stood to his feet. "Are you two from the castle?"

Both girls nodded, and Tarble smiled to himself. "I see, so you two know my brother than."

"Yeah!" Yunome stated. "I cleaned his room sometimes. He was always kind to me."

Bulma didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to sit here in front of Vegeta's brother, who was clearly excited to hear that his brother was alive and tell him all the horrors that his brother did. So she just nodded.

"Well, in any case, if can return if you chose to, or you're welcome here. Sadly our castle is full at the moment, but we would be happy to have you work in our market place. We have people willing to put up residence with anyone who needs the help," Gure stated. "You may come with me, and I will bring you to someone will be able to assist you."

Yunome stood to his feet and bowed her head in respect. "T-thank you your majesty!"

Bulma stood and bowed as well. She also thanked the queen, and she readied to leave with Yunome as soon as the queen past them and readied to lead the way. However, King Tarble stepped forward. "Excuse me, miss."

She turned and looked back at him. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Are you alright?" he questioned. "You have a very negative aura around you. I sense that you've been badly betrayed by someone you loved before you came here. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She looked down at her feet. "It complicated. And I would rather not speak of such matter as of now."

"I understand," he then turned to his wife Gure. "I will ask that she is given treatment by a healer to help draw away such negative feelings. We have an excellent healer who had just returned to us after she journeyed far away to help out a family member. She will help heal your mental wounds."

Bulma bowed her head. "Thank you, your kindness is appreciated."

She couldn't help but feel as thought even a small amount of weight had been taken from her shoulders. She turned to the Queen and Yunome who was waiting for her. She hurried to catch up, and took in a deep breath. She raised her head and looked forward. She was finally going to be living her life. This was the first day of the rest of her life.

A/N: So this is the end of book 1. As I have stated at the beginning, I am considering publication of this novel. (with the original characters names and descriptions of course) And I would really appreciate any feedback you would give me. Any scenes you suggest I add? How was the story over all. Did you like the fairy tales? Would you want to see two more books in the series, or do you wish you hadn't read this story. The other two books are in the planning stages at the moment, but I have most of it written in my head. Just need to get it down on paper. So please, share your thoughts because it really would mean the world to me.


End file.
